Spectres of the Past
by The Black Dragon Ranger
Summary: [PRDT] The threat of Vertox is gone but a new one takes his place. But this time, it seems to be hunting rangers. Can the Rangers survive this manhunt or will they perish to his power? [ConKira, TomKim]
1. A New Year

_Summary: Tommy reflects on the past…_

_A/N: WOOTS! It's here! Story 2 of Dino Thunder! Enjoy people -_

**XXXXX**

_It's ironic, really. As I sit here, thinking about my first day of school, I never realized that my life would be turned upside down so quickly. Many things have happened since that day but I do not regret it. Because of it, Kimberly came back in my life. We even have a baby girl together; Serenity. She's adorable, absolutely beautiful. Not to mention, she's a riot as well. Crawling all over the place and making chaos around the house. Add Conner and Kira's son…well…lets just say we parents don't get rest._

_But that's not the only good thing that happened. I made 4 new friends; Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent and Hayden. I don't mean to be rude, but let me talk about Hayden for a moment. Hayden is the Gold Ranger and he is extremely powerful. He, under dangerous circumstances, has the ability to be twice Trents strength. Trust me, we all found out the hard way. You see, Hayden wasn't our ally in the beginning. No, he pulled a Trent, as we like to say. He started off evil…maliciously evil. He had killed several people dear to us and I don't think Conner has gotten over it completely, but I believe they've bonded some what._

_Anyway, eventually, Conner went Super Psycho Triassic Ranger on Hayden and stomped a mud hole in him deeper then Mt. St. Helens. The resulted beating destroyed the evil coding in Hayden's Gem and granted him full control of its power. Hayden used it's power to destroy Merios and Vertox, two of our newer enemies, and then…vanished. We really don't know where he has gone. Conner said Angel Grove but he has yet to actually return._

_Now that I've gotten Hayden out of the way, I can catch up on the others. There's a lot to say, to be honest. Conner and Kira are getting married next month and they have a son together – Blake Isaac McKnight. We all call him Blaze for short though, because he always seems to be leaving skid marks where ever he goes. Damn that kid is fast…I think he absorbed some of Trents Dino Gem power…isn't that a scary thought?_

_Ethan…well, Ethan is still Ethan. He finally cracked the code to update our weapons, so we've gained a considerable amounts of power. Ethan also was able to help me find the Cave of Souls, ironically. I've returned the Gold Power Staff to the spirit that resided there. I guess Trifforia can rest now._

_Trey…whatever happened to him? Vertox's grand scheme was never set in motion, so Trey was never seen again…also, what came of the Zeo Crystal? So many unanswered questions; questions, I fear, that will say that way._

_Anyway, besides getting married, Kira is doing well on her music gig. She put out her first CD not to long ago. I bought it about a week guy, finally remembering too and it's great! Favorite song probably has to be Patiently…hmm…I wonder who that song is aimed towards…Conner maybe? By the looks of things, she's stepping into this Motherly Role rather well. I was surprised, to be honest, considering she's only 19. Well, was 19. She's 21 now. God, has time flown by that quick? Vertox has been gone for…3 years? Wow. I lost track of time._

_Who else is left? Oh, yes, Trent and Kimberly. I'll start with Trent first. He's doing a remarkable job with his art. He's got a deal with DC comics currently. He's working Green Lantern as both illustrator and lead writer. His first issue of Green Lantern will be coming out sometime next month, more towards the Christmas area._

_Ah yes, my sweet love Kimberly. I could write pages and pages about her, if I wanted. She is the greatest thing to ever happen to me in my entire life. She gave me a very beautiful daughter and we were married not to long ago. God was that a disaster. But, it was an enjoyable one. Neither of us regretted it; at least I don't think. Originally Jason was going to be my best man…but that changed. Not something I'd like to discuss right now._

_Anyway, like I said, our wedding was a disaster. The food arrived later, Adam lost his balance and ended burying his head into Kira's chest. Oh boy, I can still see the look on Conner's face; it screamed murder. Then Rocky showed up to the _wrong _wedding. All dressed up, comes rushing in with a "Surprise!" and gets one himself. Walked into a Hispanic wedding. Whoops._

_Oh lord, what else went wrong? The Priest had the most horrid case of diarrhea I'd ever seen. Aisha passed out from drinking too much; guess Zack decided to have a little fun with the punch. Boy am I glad I don't drink that stuff… The only thing that didn't go wrong, thankfully, was no one _attacked _the wedding. Though, I'm pretty sure I felt Zedd's presence there once or twice. I could almost hear him laughing in the back of my mind…_

Tommy laid the pen down and flexed his cramped muscles. He smiled and shut the diary for now and swiveled in his chair. It was night time and Kimberly was fast asleep in bed. In the corner, two meter's away from their bed was Serenity. She slept soundly in her crib, sucking on her thumb. Tommy couldn't help but smile as he gazed at his daughter. He moved towards her crib and leaned against it slightly, peering down at her sleeping form.

"T-Tommy?" He turned to see Kimberly stirring, yawning heavily. "What time is it?"

He glanced at the clock. "Quarter to five, why?"

She glared at him. "Why are you in bed?" She growled, arching a chocolate brown brow.

"Sorry, beautiful, was just writing in my journal." He said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Had some things on my mind I needed to get out."

She smiled and clutched the pillow tightly and buried her head into it. "Good…are you done?" She whispered; her eyes flickering shut. He smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss her cheek. At the last moment, she turned her head and their lips meet in one of their oh so fiery kisses. He grinned, his hand gripping her tightly and the next thing he knew, she yanked him into bed and rolled atop him.

"Tiger want to play?" She said seductively, leaning on his chest. He couldn't help but grin.

"Oh you have no idea…" He answered and flicked his brows.

Then, the light went off…

**XXXXX**

The Oliver Residence grew bigger over the past three years. With the addition of two children, it was almost inevitable. Now, it went from 12 to 16 rooms, two training rooms, 6 bathrooms, a double-sized kitchen, expanded dinning and family room and partridge in a pear tree. So much for a small and inconspicuous home…it stood out about as much as the Command Center did.

He still didn't regret it though. He'd never trade this happiness for anything in the world. He had Kim, he had his daughter, and he had 5 of his best friends living with him. Honestly, what else could one ask for?

"Hello, Handsome." Kimberly's voice snapped him out of his trance and slipped into the kitchen grinning.

"Hello, Beautiful." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "Ahm…what smells so good?" He peeked down, seeing the scrambled eggs and bacon. "You know how to spoil a man."

"Only you." She whispered and leaned back, kissing his cheek gently. "Did you sleep good?"

He grinned and squeezed her closer. "Heh…after last night, oh you bet." He teased, kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Hey you, stop it. The other's will be up soon and I need to get breakfast ready." She moaned, jabbing in lightly in the side with the spatula.

He groaned softly. "Alright, alright. I'll set up the table." He sighed and moved to the cupboard.

Kimberly grinned, watching him move from the table to the counter and looked down at the eggs. She stirred them rapidly, still grinning like a kid who just received some candy. Not ten seconds later, several others bound down the stairs to start their day off.

"Hey Conner." Tommy said without even looking up, pouring some orange juice into the glasses.

"Morning Dr. O." He said and moved into the kitchen. He kissed Kimberly on the cheek. "Morning Coach."

Kim smiled and nodded. "Morning Conner."

Kira appeared in the room a moment, desperately trying to catch her son as he giggled. Conner suddenly stepped in his path and reached down, scooping him up off the floor and into his arms. "And good morning to you, Blake." He said, poking his tummy lightly. Blake only giggled louder.

Kira smiled and shook her head, reaching into the frig and pulled out several items; butter, honey, ketchup. He kicked it shut with her foot and moved over to the table, helping Tommy sift through everything.

"Oh boy…only a week left of school!" Kira grinned, grabbing a few plates and set them out. "Then it's finally Summer Vacation!"

Blake squealed with delight as Conner chased after him.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe huh? 2005 has gone by so quick. It's hard to believe it's actually 2010." Tommy whispered, scratching his forehead. "And that I'm 32…and…still…a Power Ranger…"

Kimberly arched a brow as she divided out the eggs. "That's a bad thing?"

Tommy laughed and shook his head. "No, but under the circumstances, yeah, it is. Green Ranger, White Ranger, Red Zeo and Turbo Ranger and now the Black Brachio Ranger? I mean, it's not like I need to wear every spectrum of the rainbow." He said and wiped his brows. "Speaking of rainbow's, where's Amanda?"

Kim grinned and nodded towards the living room. "Trent was up before us and last I knew, she was passed out in his lap. I guess he tired her out, if you can believe that."

Tommy leaned slightly, peering into the living room. Trent was passed out on the couch along with Amanda. "Well, all be damned." He said, frowning. "He wore himself out too."

Everyone stopped, hearing the soft tap at the door. It wasn't heavy like most, nor loud. It was just soft and quiet. Another tap and Tommy moved towards the door. "Second." He said and pulled back the bolt. "Hell…"

The golden-brown haired man turned and face Tommy. He smiled broadly at Tommy and bowed his head. "Hello, Tommy."

Tommy couldn't find air to say anything but one word…

"Hayden!"

Hayden gasped as Tommy pulled him into the house. He stumbled slightly as he ushered him into the kitchen. "Sit down! Sit down! We have to talk!" He said and pulled back a chair and shoved him into the seat. Hayden laughed and shook his head. _Same old Tommy._

"So where you been? What have you been doing?" Tommy asked, sitting down beside him. Conner had joined them as well, hugging his son close.

"Traveling, mainly. I wanted to see the world, yeah know, clear my head." He said with a heavy sigh. "But I figured after all this time, it was time to come home. I'm sure you guys were worried about me."

Conner and Tommy put on their best lying faces and denied the whole thing.

"You still have your powers?" Tommy asked, arching a brow.

Hayden grinned and flicked his wrist.

"_Tommy, Conner." _Dragon said, it's eyes glowing. _"Hello Blake, Kimberly, Kira."_

"Hello Dragon!" Kira shouted from over Conner's shoulder. Kimberly gave a wave, to busy with the rest of breakfast.

"I heard about Jason's death, Tommy." Hayden said, his eyes lowering slightly. "I'm sorry for the loss."

Tommy shrugged and smiled lightly. "Thanks…I guess God decided it was his time to go." He looked over at Kim. "Oh! Staying for breakfast?"

He shook his head. "No, I can't. I have to go visit my family, let them know I'm back in town." He said and stood up. "I thank you for the offer, but I'm kind of a rush."

Tommy frowned and then smiled. "It's okay. Stop by after school, okay?" He held out his hand as Hayden clutched it tightly.

"Will do." He said and waved. "Bye all."

Kimberly saluted him with the spatula and placed the bacon out now. Kira was helping her. Conner waved and showed him to the door. "It was good to see you again, man."

Hayden turned to face him and bowed. "As it was to you, Conner. Goodbye." He turned and left.

Conner glanced at Tommy and saw him nod with a smile. "At least he's okay." Conner said.

**XXXXXX**

Hayden moved through the streets towards his family's estate. He'd been gone for three years and hadn't said a word to anyone. Well, except for Conner, but nothing to his family or the others'. He sighed, running a hand through his golden hair and turned the corner.

And he ran right into an empty street.

Only then did he just realized that the streets were blank. There were no people, or horns of cars. It was like the black had become void of life. He turned again and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Standing at the corner, high on the hill was a black cloaked figure. It's red eyes glared daggers at him.

"Who are you!" Hayden shouted, flicking his wrist. The morpher appeared and Dragon roared angrily.

"_Your doom."_ The voice answered and moved towards him. Hayden raised his arm as his eyes narrowed.

"Gold Ranger, Dino Thunder." He pressed the small red button and Dragon roared angrily. The Golden Gem flared to life and it's powerful aura consumed his body. A long, slender, golden rod appeared in his hand as he lowered it to his side. "Full Power." He added in a bare whisper. The Golden energy expanded outwards in a shockwave that drove the cloaked man back. The sparkling energy shimmered vibrantly around his waist as the mantle appeared and wrapped around his waist.

"_You maybe more of a challenge then I originally intended." _The figure stated, producing a shimmer, white blade. _"No matter, you shall meet your end just like that pathetic red ranger did!"_

The sword snapped to attention and the figure raced forward. Hayden met him half way and their sparkling blades came together. A yellow implosion split them apart and Hayden stabbed the staff forward. The Cloaked One drew his blade away before swinging a backhand hard against Hayden's jaw.

He followed through with the spin and launched a roundhouse into the figure's neck and took a few steps back. Suddenly, Hayden drew the staff up and over his head. He moved it in a circle, leaving behind a tail of golden energy. "Energy Orb!" He hissed and threw his staff forward. The cackling, golden sphere slammed into the figure, zapping him with bolts of energy.

To Hayden's dismay, the attack didn't seem to affect him. If that wasn't insult enough, the figure whirled the blade over his head and threw it out, and sent the orb _back _at him. Hayden launched himself into a side-flip and clutched his staff tightly. "Dragon Morpher – Dragon Dagger!" he screamed and slammed against the ground. He rose up from his knees, clutching the dagger. "I commend you, Mysterious One. You're the first perfect to survive that Energy Orb."

The cloaked one growled angrily and stagger-stepped back. _"Time to retreat. This battle has taken far to long and the spell has nearly worn off." _He drew his arms an X over his chest and golden-black energy swirled up around him. Then, he was gone…

Hayden lowered the dagger to his side and his brows furrowed. _So he's the one who killed Jason…_ He lifted the morpher to helmet. "Rangers, this is Hayden, come in." He waited a moment, staring at the spot his foe once was.

"_This is Tommy, go ahead."_

"I found the person who killed Jason."

"_Who!"_

"That's a good question. I got no name nor a good look at him. All I know is he was dressed in a cloak and he's…rather powerful. Hasn't to be he fought me and lived." Hayden boasted, grinning beneath his mask.

"_Alright. We're on our way to class. We'll discuss this when we get home."_

"Right. Hayden out."

"_Hey! Hayden!" _ Conner's voice.

"What's up?"

"_Does this mean your back?"_

Hayden sighed and looked at the smoking hole in the ground; where his energy orb had hit. He could only say one thing…

"You better believe it."

**XXXXXX**

_A/N:_ _Welcome to Story Two of my Dino Thunder Series. This story is entitled "Spectres of the Past" and it will take place three years after A New Threat. So what do you guy's think so far? Comments? Feed back?_

_May the Powers Protect You._


	2. White Lightning Prt 1

_Summary: Hayden fills the Rangers in on the new threat; meanwhile, certain events force Trent Mercer to take action…_

_A/N: We all remember White Thunder? we nod our head Good, this is it's opposite…_

**XXXXXXX**

Trent Mercer didn't know what to think. Sure, he was strong – he had nearly, single-handedly destroyed the Rangers only 4 separate occasions. He wasn't weak and neither was Hayden. In fact, Hayden was his opposite; doppelganger in power, if you will. So it came a surprise when Hayden said the foe had stood with him toe to toe. Even reversed one of his own attacks.

This frightened Trent.

He glanced over at Hayden who stood at the wall, staring up at the Dino Thunder logo. He looked oddly older; not 20, like he should. He had grown a golden-brown goatee and his eyes had lost the spark when they first met him. It looked like he became a war veteran within the time they were separated. At first, he was tempted to go ask him, but the posture he stood in signified power, grace, and meditation. It wasn't a stance he'd seen used a lot, mainly by Dr. O or his father, Anton, when he was Mesogog. Where had he learned it from?

Trent pushed off the wall and moved slowly towards Hayden. He saw his eyes flicker over to him for a split second and then back to the logo. He was alert like a hawk.

"Hey, Hayden, you mind if I ask you something?" Trent questioned, leaning against the wall again. Hayden said nothing, only nodded fractionally. "What happened to you during your travels? You don't look twenty."

He smiled broadly and shook his head. "I learned many things during my travels, Trent." He said, facing him now. "So what do you think of our new foe?" He was avoiding the question…

"He sounds dangerous, if you ask me; especially if he could stand up to you." He answered, looking away. "But he brings up many questions."

"Trent, I will not lie to you. I have changed." He admitted, causing the Dino Ranger to arch a brow. "But…during my travels, I have also grown weaker." He lifted his arm, looking down at the gem. "It's near constant use has drain his power considerably and I'm afraid I will not be able to fight for a while. I'm lucky I had the power to even match him. Any weaker…and he surely would have killed me."

Trent fought back the urge to scream. Just how powerful is this guy. "Another Vertox, huh?" He said, glancing at Hayden. His face would solid and serious. "Another mindless killer…"

"No…not mindless." Hayden corrected, shaking his head. His eyes narrowed to slits, as if he was staring into some distant realm. "When I looked into his eyes…I saw hate. But his hate was not against all living creatures…not yet, at least. His hate was directed towards me, my gem. It was directed to all the past Power Rangers and all the current."

"Ranger killer?" Trent said, shaking his head. "Great, this is just what we need; a psychopath who has something against Power Rangers."

Hayden frowned deeply. "It would explain why Jason died first. I think he's going in order." He glanced at Trent. "He's going after the first generation; Jason, Billy, Kimberly, Zack and Tommy. Trini has already passed on, so I presume she is in good hands."

"Presume? How can he harm a dead person?" Trent asked, looking at the floor. "Unless…"

"Yeah, you're right, unless he goes after her spirit. But we don't know the extent of his power, so we can't even make an accurate judgment." Hayden finished, shaking his head. "Either way, we need to warn those who are still alive from the first generation."

"Wait…two questions: one, what about you? Why did he attack you? You aren't a first generation ranger. Second, what about Rocky, Adam and Aisha? Are they first?" Trent said, pushing off the wall. He didn't like the direction this exchange was going.

"He attacked me because I happened to be out in the open." Hayden answered, taking a deep breath. "And alone. As far as Rocky and the others go? I don't know. They maybe considered First Generation Rangers or second. I really can't answer that question."

Trent sighed and furrowed his brows. Things were just getting better by the minute…

**XXXXXX**

Water splashed against the energy barrier that surrounded the long, marble tiled bridge. It's rails were solid gold – silver mix and it was supported by magic alone. The trio of water falls that surrounded the bridge, splashed against the energy barrier, trickled down its sides and to the surface below. At one end of the bridge was a steel door that connected to the bridge of the ship and at the other was two golden doors that were pushed open by several black clad figures. They were dressed in a black, body tight suit and golden-silver armor that forked out in three different directions near the bottom. At their sides where combat swords of the most intricate design. The blades itself was smooth and slender, however it looked to be made from an emerald sustenance; the energy burned visibly within it.

The Black Cloaked figure moved past the doors with two others hot on its tail. Suddenly, the leader stopped, jerked around to face the subordinates and sneered.

"Find the next set of rangers and kill them." It scowled and turned away. "Do not return until your task is completed. I will not accept failure."

The two figures bowed and turned away. The leader scowled and then sighed, turning to face its thrown. The blood red eyes deepened and the scowl returned.

"Even when their master _failed _at killing a _single, lone _Ranger?" The man said, arching a white brow.

"Darius." The Cloaked One hissed and withdrew a blade similar to the guards. Only this one was modified; its handle was that of a dragon and a snail coiled around it's body, squeezing. At the bottom, their heads were ready to snap at each other. "What do you want…be quick or die."

Suddenly, blue-white lightning snaked around the cloaked figure and tore into its body. Its painful screams echoed the room and quick flick of Darius' wrist, the figure was tossed through the air and thrown into the wall. "Omega…should know by now that you can't defeat me." He said with a hurt look. "It's pointless to even try."

Omega, the cloaked figure, slowly stood up and hissed. "One day Darius…" Omega sneered, clutching his sword tightly. "One day Darius, you will die…and I will be there to see it…"

Darius could only laugh at the hollow threat and shook his head. "Anyone who can defeat me blade-to-blade deserves to have my life." He glared at Omega and barred his teeth. "But you should hold your tongue, Darius, especially if you wish to keep your life.

Omega turned away, drawing the cloak closer to him and disappeared onto the bridge. Darius watched him leave with a satisfied smile and sank back into Omega's chair. He could get used to this rather quick. And he would to. _When the Rangers die, the last defense will be gone…_ He thought, a wicked smile crossing his lips. _Then, I shall conquer Earth…the last…point. _He threw his back in inane laughter and laughed clutched the chair.

Soon…it would be all over.

**XXXXXX**

Trent sipped at his smoothie and sighed, leaning back in the chair. "I miss working here sometimes, Hayley." He said, glancing at her. She smiled sweetly and spun around to get another order ready. He sighed and took the last sip of his smoothie and walked around the counter. He grabbed the paper and pencil and ripped off a sheet of paper. Tossing it into the trash can, he turned to the customer. "What can I get you, sir?"

And turned right into Anton Mercer.

"Oh…Oh, hi dad." He said and waved. "What are you doing down here."

Anton smiled and shook his head. "Work was chaos so I figured I'd come down to see what my son was doing." He said and slipped into the seat. "You start working here again?"

Trent shook his head and slipped some money into the drawer. He pulled out a glass for a smoothie. "Nah. As you can see, Hayley's a bit bombarded and I thought she could use some help." He said and placed the Raspberry smoothie down in front of Anton. "Although, I have been thinking asking Hayley if she'd hire me again; miss this place, you know?"

"Trent, I'll hire you now if you're willing." Hayley said seriously.

Trent looked at Anton and smiled. "That's my cue." He said and moved off to work.

Anton chuckled and shook his head. "You know Hayley, between being the Art/Writing teacher, a job for DC Comics…his extracurricular job and now here…I think he's going to burn himself out." He took a long gulp of the smoothie.

"Well, it's his choice. If he has to go, he has to go. I don't mind. He's done enough anyway." Hayley said, shrugging. "I just haven't found anyone reliable to take his place."

Anton smiled, watching as his Son delivered several drinks. "He has that gift. So Hayley, what have you been up to lately?" He asked, glancing at her.

"Working and an occasional date with Billy, but we work most of the time." She answered and slid a smoothie to Trent as he passed by. "You?"

Anton smiled and took another drink. "Same as you, Hayley. Elsa and I have been thinking about getting married." He said with a proud twinkle in his eye.

"Congratulations! I knew you two would, someday. You were destined for each other." She grinned and finally had some time to sit. "So what is knew at that work of yours?"

Anton frowned and set his smoothie down. "It's strange really, we got a shipment in of some old Dino Bones…but they don't show up any of the charts. It's shaped similar to a Tyranno Bone…but…it's not. It's not dense enough. Then we got to the head…we…we have no clue what this is."

Hayley frowned. "A new Dinosaur discovered? Wait, it's not Mesogog's remains is it?" She joked.

He laughed and shook his head. "No, Hayley, it's not. I can tell you on first hand it isn't Mesogog." He frowned, rubbing his forehead. "I sense…trouble from it. I just prey it doesn't turn out to be like another Fossilador."

Hayley laughed and shook her head. "I doubt it." She turned away and took the costumers order.

But something still didn't feel right. He rubbed his forehead, sighing heavily. The bones were shaped like a T-Rex, but they were smaller and less dense. But…they radiated an unusual energy. And large amounts of it as well. But…how did Anton Mercer Industries get a hold of it? And a better question, where did they get a hold of it?

"Anton."

His head shot up to see Hayley staring at him. She looked annoyed. "If you're so worried about it, send Trent." She said, arching a brow. "I'm sure he'd be more then happy to go check it out."

"Check what out." Trent said, moving up beside them. "I heard my name."

Anton sighed, regaining his composure and looked up at the two. "Trent, can I ask a favor you?" He asked, looking at the counter sheepishly.

"Anything." He said, tilting his head slightly. He was a little confused by the way he was acting.

He cleared his throat. "Our company got a shipment of Dino Bones in earlier today and at first I thought they T-Rex bones…" Trent wiped up the counter in front of Anton, his eyes still glancing suspicious at him. "…upon closer inspection, I realized it wasn't. They were smaller bones, less dense. Well, I compared it to charts we have…and it doesn't match any of the currently known Dinosaurs."

Trent stopped now, gazing intently at his dad.

"I think…it might be another Fossilador." He said, returning the stare. Trent sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I was wondering if you'd check it out for me…"

Trent nodded and tossed the rag into the sink. "Ha-"

"Go." She said without even looking. She was moving to get things done.

"Thanks. And…sorry." He said, smiling as he jumped over the counter.

She waved him off and moved a little bit faster. Anton smiled and leaned forward, taking a sip of his Smoothie. But something…in the back of his mind told him something was horribly wrong.

**XXXXXX**

Trent Mercer moved through the doors of his father's company. At 5:30 in the afternoon, most of the employees had gone home, but when no security guard was at the gate nor front desk, he realized something was seriously wrong. He flicked his wrist, activating the Morpher and cautiously moved towards the security room. _"You won't like what you find, Trent." _Drago said softly. Trent sighed and nodded his head.

"I know."

He pushed open the door and frowned. It was a bloody mess. Most of the security guards were dead. He moved a bit further into the room and knelt down, checking the guard over. There was a deep slash mark across his chest. It was clean and precise; cutting off all vessels. He frowned and looked around the room.

"What the hell happened here?" Trent whispered, standing up.

"_There is traces of energy in this room. These security guards were not killed by a now saber." _Drago explained, it's red eyes flashing with each word.

"I was afraid you'd say that." Trent sighed and raised his arm. "Whi-"

"_BEHIND!"_ Drago screamed

Trent suddenly flipped forward as the emerald green blade slammed against the floor. He whirled around with a roundhouse, striking the cloaked figure hard in the chest. Another suddenly moved out of its shadow and sprang towards him. Trent gasped and groaned, feeling it's shoulder slam against his forearms and his back strike the counter. Pain rushed up his spine as he winced and gasped feeling a chop strike against his the throat. The force lifted him up and onto the table then through. He cried out, clutching his back. His eyes flickered open to slits as he stared up at the cloaked figures.

"_This isn't the one."_ The right figure said and raised the blade.

"_But he will do for now. I'm sure Master Darius will be pleased with the death of any ranger."_ The Left One remarked and drew its blade back.

Trent gasped and suddenly kipped-up; thrusting a kick deep into their chest. He landed gracefully on his feet, clutching his wrist. "White Ranger, Dino Thunder." He slowly stood up as the black-white glow spread through his body. Squeezing his fists angrily, he ripped the Drago-Sword from it's holster and fell into stance.

And was surprised by the sudden blast of energy.

It had been the first time since they had received their updates and it appeared Hayley wasn't joking when she said a sizable update. His blood felt like it was liquid lava as it burned through his veins and skin, then morphing into raw energy. He looked down at his hands, seeing the energy waves radiating off his body. Looking up at the figures he could only grin.

"I shall return the pain you've caused them ten fol!" He hissed and dropped into stance. The two figure followed suit and a blinding flash they clashed together.

Trent blocked the first blow and cart-wheeled over the next. He pivoted hard as he landed and slashed one across the back and lashed out with a brutal snapping thrust kick into the other. Both figures slammed against the wall and clattered to the ground, howling in pain.

"Had enough?" Trent boasted, tapping the sword against his shoulder. "Oh come on, I haven't warmed up yet."

One staggered to it's feet, hissing and drew the blade into a samurai-esc pose. Trent just stood there, staring at it. Suddenly, the being charged forward and lashed out with a lightning-quick vertical slash. Trent merely side-step blocked and brought knee hard into its gut. The being crumpled over Trent's knee and slid off, crumbling into a heap of black cloak.

"Apparently you have." He said, arching a brow and looked at the other. He gasped and threw his blade out defense. The cloaked figure bashed it away and drove a roundhouse hard into his gut. He staggered, clutching his stomach and cried out as the blade cut across his chest.

He panted hard, clutching at his chest and marched forward, drawing his blade back. The Cloaked Figure moved forward, siding stepping the strike and cut at his leg. Trent rolled forward, letting the blade slide by and cut the air twice. A dozen golden arrows hovered in the air.

"Laser Arrows!" Trent hissed, swinging his blade forward.

The arrows twisted and rocketed through the airs, exploding against the being's chest. The explosion's tore across it's body and threw it hard into the wall. Trent whirled around, swinging his foot out against the second being's leg. It flipped through air, slammed against the ground with a sick thud. Trent completed the turn by driving his sword deep into it's stomach.

A painful, ear splitting scream echoed through the entire facility as Trent clutched his ears. The figure flashed a red-black light and then all that remained was a black cloak. Trent stood up and let out a breath before turning to face the second figure. It slowly stood, raising the blade into ready stance.

"_You are strong, White One."_ The Black One hissed, panting hard. _"You maybe of use to my Master, if you join us."_

"Tell that to your friend." He said, yanking the blade out of the floor. He tapped it lightly against his shoulder and glared. "What makes you think I'd accept the offer anyway? After what you did to these Security Guards, you expect to show me mercy?"

The Black One hissed and charged forward. The met in a volley of slashes that would make any Samurai cry. Trent ducked under the first slash and spun, slicing the being across the ribs. It turned, slicing towards head, but Trent ducked under, slapped the blade away and buried his heel deep into it's stomach. Staggering back, it's head snapped up; two blood red eyes burned Trent to death. He only grinned, rested the blade on his shoulder and beckoned.

The being charged in with a horizon slash but the black-white blade of Trent. He clasped onto the being's hand, yanked him forward and drove a vicious elbow into its face. He felt blood splatter against his arm and he threw the being into the wall.

_Blue Blood?_ Trent thought, wiping off the liquid. He looked up at the being, seeing blood trickle to the ground. With one simple sweep of his blade, a golden-black energy wave lashed across its chest and exploded. The water splintered and caved in on the empty cloak.

"_Marvelous." _Drago complimented. _"Best fight I've seen sine you were evil."_

Trent rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Thanks anyway, Drago. Time to get back…to…my…" He stopped and moved towards the hole in the wall. "What the hell is that?"

Drago roared as it too peered at the completed Dino. It looked like a T-Rex, but it was hunched over. It's arms were longer and thicker, almost as if it used them. Trent moved closer to the bones and reached out to touch it, but before he could, several more cloaked beings moved out of the shadow's. Trent fell back into stance, hissing angrily.

"_The left-most center being has the same energy signature I picked up earlier." _Drago said. Trent glanced at the being, seeing it was smaller then the others, but it's sword was different; white instead of emerald.

"Trent Fernandez-Mercer?" The being said, pulling back it's cloak. Trents eyes widened, seeing a Ranger helmet. It was different then anything he'd seen. The visor was red with a black trim that shimmered in the light. Black stripes formed a cross on the mask and near the top, two ruby eyes sparkled in the light. "I am Omega."

Trent glanced to his sides, seeing the figures draw closer. He clenched his fists tighter and hissed.

"These are my Royal Guards, Beta Rangers." Omega said, moving forward and passed the assembled bones. It stopped just pasted it and snapped his head to face Trent. "I am truly surprised you energy was sufficient enough to stand up against my Royal Guards."

"Beta Rangers?" He said, tightening his stance. He was greatly out number; 8:1. "As in Power Ranger Rangers?"

"You are correct." Omega said, turning to face him completely. "Master Darius wishes for your death. He found the only way that would work is to fight fire with fire."

"Smart move. Ranger energy against Ranger energy. Oh the irony of it." Trent sighed and eased his stance. "So what do you want with me."

The white blade snapped out, pointing at Trents face. "You dead…"

Trent slipped into stance again and raised his blade as the 7 Beta Rangers sprang forward at him…

**XXXXXXXX**

_A/N:_ _What? Their Power Rangers? But Darius hates Rangers…find out Trents fate in White Lightning Prt. 2!_

_May the Powers Protect You._


	3. White Lightning Prt 2

_Summary: Trent continues his battle against Omega and the 7 Beta Rangers, but will his power alone be enough?_

_A/N: Ohh… it's getting so good XP We find out who the black cloaked one's are. Can you figure out who Omega is?_

**XXXXXXX**

Trent moved to the right as the passed by. He threw a vicious kick into the oncoming Beta Ranger and whirled around with a thunderous wheel kick to another. The Drago Sword flashed twice and two more went down. Energy gathered in his palm and he turned, sending a bolt of energy through another three.

"You maybe able to dispatch the Beta Rangers easily, but you will find me a much more difficult opponent." Omega hissed and fell into stance. Trent glared, squeezing the blade tighter. That stance looked familiar. Suddenly Omega charged forward, launching forward into a thrust kick. Trent slapped it away and stabbed towards his chest. Omega ducked, letting the blade slip over and thrust him hard twice in the ribs.

Trent staggered away, clutching his side. He whirled the sword high over his head and slashed down hard. Omega met him blade for blade and clutched his wrist, pulling him closer. "You…will not defeat me, W-White Ranger…" He hissed and threw him back. Omega charged again and stabbed twice, cutting across the Rangers stomach. Golden sparks splashed against Omega, singing his cloak.

A twist later and Trent whirled through the air, slamming against the concrete floor. Pain rushed through his shoulder and arm as he rolled to his other side. The suit absorbed most of the impact, but he could still feel a great deal of pain. Trent gasped and rolled away as the white boot descended. It crashed against the floor, splintering it and brought his other down. Trent rolled and kipped-up before falling into a sweep kick.

Omega gasped and found himself back first against the floor, dazed. He moaned loudly and gasped, hearing Trents loud, animalistic scream. His eyes shot open and rolled away quickly as the Drago Sword buried into the ground. Omega slowly stood, his eyes narrowing beneath the mask. Trent looked up at his foe, let go of the sword and fell into the stance.

Suddenly, blue-white lightning erupted within the warehouse and Trent found himself consumed by its energy. Lightning raced across his body and through his muscles, sending him into wild, jerking spasms. Another bolt struck his back and he could feel his skin burn. Another struck him hard in the face, the force whip-lashing his head back. A last bolt struck him dead in the sternum and carried him into the nearby wall.

"Darius!" Omega hissed, turning on his master.

Darius peered down at Omega from the elevated platform and ached a white brow. At his side was a magnificent sword; the hilt curved slightly with a long, arching blade. It, too, was white, but the handle was an eerie black; almost as if it was a lot. Darius moved down the stairs and into the center of the room. Trent struggled to his feet, but the racked his body with each thought; each movement. Darius shook his head and glanced back at Omega.

"Go." He said simply.

"What!" Omega barked, stepping forward, fists clenched. Suddenly, a chain of blue-white lightning slammed into and through is body. Omega cried out, feeling his very blood begin to boil. Suddenly, it stopped. He collapsed to both knees, panting hard.

"I said, Go." Darius repeated and turned to Trent. "I will deal with this pathetic Ranger myself."

Omega fell forward and vanished in a sphere of white light. It moved up and through the window before vanishing completely. Darius moved forward, his sword in one hand, Trents in the other. He stood on shaky knee's now, staring at the approaching Darius with glazed over eyes.

"Trent Mercer?" Darius said coldly, throwing the sword into Trents hands. "I have a message for your father, Anton Mercer."

Trent clutched his blade tightly and fell to one knee, trying to hold a defensive posture. Darius just sneered and shook his head.

"Tell your Father that his time is coming." Darius whispered and knelt down, squeezing Trents throat tightly. "And it when it does…his glory days shall raise again…"

Trent slapped the hand away and sliced hard across the olds man chest. He staggered back as the White One moved forward, striking out with a quick X-Slash. Darius roared with angry and smashed the blade out of Trents hands, sending flying through the air and against the wall. His own blade raised and fell, catching Trent across the helmet and chest. He whirled, cutting across his stomach and legs, finishing with a thrust kick. Trent slammed against the wall and fell to both knees; the energy leaving him.

"Fool." Darius hissed and sent a chain of lightning into his body. The last thing Trent heard was his painful screams. Then, everything went dark…

**XXXXXXXX**

Trent stirred with a moan and clutched the sheets tightly. Pain rushed through his arms and legs as squirmed against the bed. Two gentle hands pushed against his shoulders, holding him against the bed. His eyes flickered open to see Kira leaning over him. Tears trickled down her cheek as she shook her head. Conner stood behind her, his eyes full of worry.

"Be still, Trent." He said, resting a hand on his shoulder. "You still haven't recovered yet."

"W-what..." He clutched his head lightly slowly sitting up, despite the gentle urges not to. He sighed and twitched, feeling the pain rush through his lower back. "What…happened?"

Kira hugged Conner close as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "We were hoping you could tell us."

Trent sighed, slowly moving off the bed. He stood slowly, his legs still shaking. "T-the last t-thing I remember…was being struck down Darius." He said, shaking his head of the cobwebs. "My dad…had me check out…his factory…something about bones."

Tommy exchanged glances with Conner. "What happened when you arrived?"

The White One was silent for a moment, running a hand through his course, black hair. "I went to the building and I found the security guards dead…" He began, turning to face them. He winced, clutching his shoulder right shoulder. He could feel the bruise on it. "…they were slain by Beta Rangers."

Tommy's eyes narrowed deeply. "Beta Rangers?"

Trent nodded crisply. "Yeah, Royal Guards to an Omega…I would presume Omega Ranger." He sighed heavily and winced again, an arm clutching his chest. It hurt to breathe. "I fought Omega…and he's…he's no push over. It was a pretty descent stand of…that is until his boss arrived."

"Is that Darius you spoke of?" Conner asked, rubbing Kira's back gently. She smiled softly and just leaned against him.

Trent nodded. "Yeah…he's…powerful. One blast of lightning put Omega to the floor." He glanced at Tommy. "If it wasn't for the power upgrade Billy and Hayley gave us, I'd be dead."

Tommy glanced at Conner, not looking at all pleased. He met the gaze at then glanced at Trent.

"How long was out?" He asked, sitting down in a near by chair. His head throbbed painfully.

"About two days." Conner answered as Kira glanced at Trent now. "I'm just glad you are alive."

Trent chuckled and moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. Out for two days? Just how long had this Darius tortured him for when he was unconscious? Trent sighed, rubbing his head lightly and then his weary eyes. "Is it possible if I can get some food?" Trent whispered, glancing up at Tommy. He nodded and turned to leave the room. "Conner…have you heard anything from my dad?"

He nodded lightly. "Yeah, he went back to his work and cleaned up the mess made. When he got there, he said the bones where gone." Kira moved away and left the room to help Tommy. "He's coming up here later today to check on you."

Trent sighed and nodded his head. "So I failed then…" He whispered and stood slowly.

"No." Conner answered, moving to help his friend. "You did what was requested of you; even took out a few of our enemies in the process."

Trent shook his head, sighing. "Darius is much more powerful then his underling, Omega. I don't know how many attacks this guy has…but I've only see him use one so far; lightning." Conner could see the pain written across his friends face; could feel the burn scars on his back. "I'll tell you this…he's no slouch on using it either."

Conner frowned. "I hate lightning as much as I do water."

Trent smiled and shook his head. "He's a helluva swordsman too. I think he's even better then Tommy, if that's possible."

Conner shrugged absently and the two stumbled towards the door. "Trent, the worlds doomed if there's someone out there better then Tommy with a sword." He said as they moved for the kitchen…

**XXXXXXXX**

"Ah, so this is the bones of the Terrorsaurus, eh?" Darius moved from the throne and towards the bones. "Hmm…interesting, to say the least. This is the only monster of Mesogog's that nearly destroyed the rangers; twice."

Omega moved up beside Darius and looked upon the bones as well. "This one looks different then the original." He stated, looking up and done it's body.

"Of course it is. You actually believed in human competence?" Darius said disapprovingly and shook his head. "You wonder why you are on the bottom."

Blue-white lightning consumed the bones and they suddenly split apart. The bones curved as the lightning curved, putting the pieces in their proper place. Almost instantly the Terrorsaurus began to take shape. Darius raised his other hand, emerald energy coiled around his fingers and hand. The lightning faded as the new energy raced into the bones. A petrifying roar echoed through the chambers as the bones began to move.

Omega took a step back as the coiling energy began to rebuild Terrorsaurus' very body. It's fingers curled inwards to fists and its eyes flashed a crimson red. Terrorsaurus threw it's head back, letting out a raged roar as Darius watched on happily. The White Ghost's head jerked down and faced Darius. It seemed to be contemplating something; Darius could see it in the eyes. Suddenly the eyes flickered to Omega and it roared angrily.

"No, do not attack, Terrorsaurus. He is also a friend." Darius said, waving his hand. It's head jerked back to Darius and then drew it's self to full height. "Your enemy is the Power Rangers. You mission is to wipe them all out."

"_Yes, Master." _Terrorsaurus hissed, lowering his head. Darius grinned and pivoted towards Omega.

"Finally, a competent soldier." He said and moved to the far end door. "Come, Omega, Terrorsaurus, we have a war to plan."

Terrorsaurus roared with delight as it stomped past Omega. He glared at Terrorsaurus and then followed him in…


	4. White Lightning Final

_Summary:_ _Trent Mercer has survived his fight against Darius and Omega, but how will the other Rangers take the news? Plus, where does Terrorsaurus fit into the scheme?_

_A/N: Ohh…the White Terrorsaurus is back! MWAHAHAHA! choke, sputter, die " Alright people, I promise the story is about to get a lot more interesting and you'll see more ties from A New Threat into here._

**XXXXX**

Hayden Christopher James leaned back in his seat with a calm demeanor. Anton Mercer sat next to him, surprised by his son's words, but had expected it. His head lowered slightly as he felt Conner's eyes shift to him. Everyone, including himself, knew the trouble Mesogog had given the Rangers and none where ready to face that again. Anton sighed softly and looked up to Trent. He could see the pain in his eyes; he'd taken quite a beating.

"Darius, eh?" Hayden said, rubbing his goatee lightly. "Interesting…"

"Do you know him?" Tommy asked, glancing his way.

"I know many things, Dr. Oliver." Hayden answered monotonously. "Things of which do not concern you."

Conner looked at Hayden, confused. Since when did he go from an angry, rampaging teenager to a sage? "Ah, Hayden, if Anton's fate, as well as the worlds fate, rests within our hands, any information would be helpful…" Conner trailed off, seeing that Hayden wasn't exactly listening to him. "Are you listening to me?"

Hayden nodded. "The time has not come for me to explain who Darius is." He said and stood up. "For now, all you need to know is he is a very real threat."

Hayden moved around the table and headed through the secret door into the Command Center. Everyone turned to Conner with a bewildered stare. "Maybe he hasn't changed as much as I thought." He sighed.

"All I know is that we can't let Mesogog rise again!" Trent growled, rubbing his aching shoulder. "If he does…then it'd just be a chain of defeats…we all know how powerful Mesogog was…"

Trent sighed, rubbing his aching eyes. He didn't want to lose his dad either; not after he'd just gotten him back. A dull pain throbbed behind Trents eyes as he squeezed them shut and rubbed at the corners. A soft, caring hand settled on Trents shoulder, and he looked over to see Kira smiling at him.

"Maybe you should go back and get some rest?" She offered with a smile. "We'll figure out a way to help your dad."

Trent returned the smile and nodded. "Alright." He whispered and slowly stood. Anton had already moved his to his son's side and helped him up the stairs. Everyone was silent for the moment, just staring at the table or else where in the room. No one was ready for this evil again; they'd faced too much of it. After Vertox, they had prayed he was the last, but it seems their prayer's fell on deaf ears.

Tommy glanced at Kimberly and their eyes met. He took a deep breath and sighed. "What _are _we going to do?" He asked aloud, rubbing his chin. "We've never even seen this Darius and only Trent his fought him directly while Trent fought the subordinate."

"We'll do what we've done with the rest…" Conner said sternly, glancing his way. "We'll kill them."

Tommy arched a brow. "Kill someone who's at the very least _twice _our strength?"

"Mesogog ring a bell?" Conner countered with a smirk.

"Conner…we _lost _our powers fighting Mesogog!" Tommy growled and shook his head. "The only reason we have our powers back is because Hayley figured out how to use the Zeo Crystal and reenergize the gems!"

"Yeah, but with these new power upgrades, we could've taken Mesogog down easily." Conner remarked.

"We don't know that. The strength of the gem's hasn't been tested yet, Conner. And by the looks of it, Darius is much stronger then any of us; especially if took down Trent with little problem." Tommy inhaled angrily and then sighed. "Look, Conner, all I'm trying to say is, be cautious about this because we have no clue what they are capable of."

Conner sighed in defeat and then nodded. "So be it. So what do we do n-"

_**BAM!**_

_**BOOOOMM!**_

Everyone crashed to the floor as the house rattled. They could hear Anton's cries and the deafening smacks as Trent, or at least they hoped it was Trent, fighting or losing against…something.

Conner was first to his feet and racing up the stairs. Kira and Kimberly was close behind. Tommy stumbled to his feet but fell as another explosion shook the house. Kira and Kimberly fell back down the stairs, crashing against the ground as Conner hung onto the railing.

"What the hell is going on?" Hayden hissed, coming up from the secret entrance; dino gem in hand.

Tommy shook his head and called upon his morpher with a flick of his wrist. The others had followed suit and moved towards the stairs again. But suddenly Trent broke through the door, already morphed and hit the wall hard. A spiraling, white beam slammed into Trent and buried him further into the wall.

Anton's plea's fell on deaf ears as the rangers moved quicker up the stairs. They were almost there. Kimberly and Kira burst into the…empty room? They looked at the massive hole in the wall and saw the monster flying off in the distance, Anton in his hands. Conner and Tommy were attending to the now demorphed and unconscious Trent. Hayden stood in the door frame, staring at the hole as well.

"We've got to catch him." Kim said and drew her arm back. "Dino Thunder! Power up!"

Kimberly ran forward as a pink-white trail followed in her wake. She flipped out of the hole as her suit flashed to life and Kira followed her a moment later.

"Hayden, take Trent to the Command Center and then catch up with us!" Tommy shouted, already morpher. "Go."

Hayden nodded firmly and knelt down, scooping up Trent. With a flash, he was gone. Tommy sighed and turned to the window again. "So much for a peaceful day." He whispered and flipped out the hole.

**XXXXXXX**

"Kira!" Kimberly hissed, crouched on her back as Kira soared through the air. "I've got an idea!" Get me closer to the monster. I'm going to distract it and I want you to grab Anton!"

Kira nodded and gem shined brightly as she moved that much faster. Kimberly's eyes narrowed against her visor and crouched a bit more. Suddenly, with a single, mighty push, she flipped through the air and landed hard onto the monsters back. She heard Anton shriek beneath her and felt the Monster's grip slip. Kira swooped in from below, catching Anton in her grasp and dropped to the ground.

"Hello, big boy!" Kimberly hissed and buried the bow hard into the back of his head. The monster roared in pain as crashed hard into the rooftop as Kimberly flipped gracefully through the air and landed in a crouch. To her horror, the White Monster was already upon her. She had no time to react as the thick, clawed foot mashed against the side of her face and threw her into a nearby wall.

"No body attacks the Terrorsaurus and gets away with it!" He hissed, clenched his clawed fingers. Suddenly, his head shot over to Kira, seeing her crouched in front of Anton, ready to attack. "Now little girl…time for you to die…"

Kira gripped the Ptera grips tightly and slipped her leg out a bit further. The small daggers burned a bright yellow and she suddenly moved forward. Terrorsaurus threw clawed hand out, striking Kira hard on the chest and spun, slamming his heel deep into her chest. Kira flew through the air, over Anton's head and smashed through the window, sliding across the table. The customers shrieked, covering them selves from the flying grasp and ran. Terrorsaurus hissed with delight and he moved towards Anton.

"I don't think so, buddy!" Kimberly hissed, letting go of the string. Two flaming pink arrows whirled through the air and buried deep into his shoulder. Terrorsaurus screamed in rage as he clutched his shoulder. He could feel the purple blood trickling over his dirty white fingers.

Kim flipped through the air and threw out her leg, slamming it hard into his wound shoulder. He flipped once and crashed against the ground, roaring painfully again. Kim landed and pivoted, driving her heel deep into his stomach. Aiming the bow again, she pulled the back strings and grinned at Terrorsaurus.

"Goodnight." She sneered and…

…shot through the air. The spiraling white beam carried her high into the air and vanished. She fell into and through the roof of a nearby building and crashed hard to the ground.

"Foolish Ranger." Terrorsaurus grinned and glanced at Anton. "My Master wishes for your audience." He said and stood up. But he went skidding across the ground as a red boot smashed against his face. Conner flipped and landed in a crouch before springing forward. Terrorsaurus raced across the ground, digging through the street and cried out feeling Conner's shin crash against his side.

Tommy, Hayden and Ethan came running up a few moment's later, weapons draw and ready. "Anton!" Tommy shouted, moving over to his side. He knelt down before his friend, and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Anton, you okay?"

He looked up through visor at Tommy with wide eyes and then let out a breath, nodding his head. "Y-Yeah…if i-it wasn't f-for Kira and Kim…I-I might be long g-gone by now…" His eyes widened further. "Oh my god, Tommy, where's Trent!"

Tommy shook his head. "He's fine, Anton. Hayley and Billy are taking care of him back at the lab."

Anton let out another breath and rubbed his forehead. Tommy thought he muttered an _oh thank god, _but he wasn't sure. Looking up towards the monster, he saw Kimberly staggering out of the building, demorphed. He rushed forward and caught her before she felt.

"Kim! Kim, come on babe, answer me!" He said slapping her cheek. She shook her head and then looked up, glaring at the man. Seeing who it was, her expression lighted and she sighed. "Kim, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah…just a little beat." She whispered, slowly standing. "I'm n-not used to b-being back in suit…"

Tommy smiled and helped her up onto her feet. She flicked her wrist again, the morpher appearing. "Dino Thunder! Power up!" She took a deep breath, feeling the sea of energy wash over her and the cool, protective suit replaced her normal street clothes. Her eyes opened and the world had become a bit darker as she looked through the visor. "I'm ready."

Kira had recovered as well with the help of Ethan, and in the middle of the street, Conner fended off Terrorsaurus with Hayden's help.

But even that soon went to hell.

Terrorsaurus blocked Conner's incoming kick and bashed him across the chest. Instantly, the huge monster whirled around and sliced Hayden twice across the chest. The Rangers rolled across the street in opposite directions and fell to their knees. They panted hard and gripped their weapons once more. Slowly, they began to circle around Terrorsaurus. His breaths came out ragged and heavy as the red eyes darted back and forth between the rangers.

Suddenly, they attacked.

Terrorsaurus pivoted on one foot, cracked Conner hard in the jaw with his fist, and finished the spin with a vicious kick. To his horror, it struck the golden staff and buried both feet deep into the Monster's ribs. Purple blood spewed from his mouth as he soared through the air and into a parked car. Hayden fell into a rolled and popped up, staff in hand.

"You're no match for my power, Terrorsaurus." Hayden said calmly, the staff angled downward. "Dragon Morph – Dragon Dagger." He stood up as the staff glowed and shrank into a much smaller handle. Hayden squeezed the handle tightly and raised the blade out before him. The sun illuminated the clean metal blade, almost as if it was empowering it. Terrorsaurus slowly stood, staggering on his feet a moment and then righted himself. The very sight of the ranger made his blood boil and he clenched his fists tightly.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Terrorsaurus screamed and crouched down. Before he could attack, however, Omega Ranger fizzled to life before him.

"Stand down, Terrorsaurus. Your mission is capture Dr. Mercer, remember?" Omega remarked, glancing back at the lumbering beast. It hissed angrily, clenching his fists. Behind him, 12 of the Beta Rangers stepped out of the shadows and surrounded him and Omega. "Take 6 of my guards and retrieve Dr. Mercer. Do not fail again."

Terrorsaurus roared at Omega and then snarled. "What does Master Darius want with him anyway?"

Omega barred his teeth to keep from screaming and attacking the monster. "Master Darius could careless about Mercer. He wants what is inside of him."

"And what exactly is that?" The Beast heaved, eyes flickering up to the Rangers. Hayden had moved closer to Anton now.

"Why don't you ask them." Omega bit out, raising his blade towards the Rangers. "They know…they fear what is inside of him."

Terrorsaurus looked at the rangers and shook his head. "I'll get Anton." He said and lumbered towards the doctor.

Omega grinned beneath his mask and moved out into the street. The five rangers spread out as the Evil Ranger marched forward. Tommy raised his staff and drew it back into attach position. Conner, Ethan, Kira and Kimberly had drew their Thundermax Sabers and held them out in attack position.

"You're Omega?" Tommy said, clutching his staff tightly.

"I am." Omega replied coldly, glancing at his foes. None of them looked difficult. However, the Black One could prove to be a challenge. He looked skilled with a sword. "Enough talking." His blade snapped forward into ready position. "Now die!'

The rangers enclosed on Omega, sabers moving in multiple directions. However, the Skilled One flipped into the air as the blades past by and slashed at Kim, striking her hard on the shoulder. Omega landed in a crouch, and swept his leg around, sending Kim crashing to the floor. He suddenly threw his blade into a rising block and backhanded Ethan hard in his exposed gut. Omega rolled away as Conner's blade slammed into the ground and flipped onto his feet. The pearl white blade met with Tommy's blow for blow.

To anyone's eyes, they would see the work of two professional's moving blow for blow in their deadly bout. Omega drew Tommy's thrusts to his parries, while Tommy manipulated Omega's counters into his reposes. Tommy moved into a whirling slash-block and Omega's blade ricochet off his. The two spun back to back and threw their blades high together. A split second later they wheeled over their hands and met low. Tommy drove a crushing palm into Omega's jaw and clasped onto his wrist. He locked the blades together and drew the Evil One closer. They were almost visor-to-visor now as they panted and growled at each other.

"Y-Y-You m-much b-better t-then I thought!" Omega hissed, pushing forward with all his might. Tommy returned the strength and lightning began to cackle around their bodies. The ground beneath them splintered and cratered inwards as the lightning intensified. Black-Gold energy channeled out from Tommy's Dino Gem, and danced around his body, empowering him.

One massive shove later, Omega found himself flying through the air and crashed into the ground with a thunderous, sickening thud. He skid across the ground several meters and stopped in a pile of splintered and broken street. He barely had the energy to look up as see Tommy spear heading towards him.

_This is it._ Omega thought wearily, seeing the last of his life flash before his eyes. _This is how I die. _Tommy whirled the blade over his head and prepared to drive into Omega's face. But Terrorsaurus suddenly intercepted the Rangers path and used Hayden as a bat. The two bodies collided and flew through the air and slammed into a nearby car. Both rangers collapsed to the ground and demorphed.

"Look who's the big one now." Terrorsaurus grunted and leaned down, heaving Omega onto his shoulder. He had Anton tucked closely under the other. Suddenly, blue-white lightning slammed into their bodies and they were gone.

Kimberly staggered to her feet, clutching her injured shoulder and spat out a chain of curse words that would make even Satan blush. She looked over Tommy and Hayden, her brows furrowing.

"Trent is not going to be happy…" She whispered before collapsing to her knees in pain.

**XXXXXX**

_A/N:_ _goes into Boast mode Okay, I think this is the best chapter I've written yet! So what do you guy's/gal's think so far? Terrorsaurus has been revived and they've captured Anton! You all like the battle? I hope so _

_May the Powers Protect You._


	5. Momentary Peace

_Summary: Darius has won; he has captured Anton. The Rangers, defeated, return to their home to face the consequences…_

_A/N: MagiRanger rules. -_

**XXXXXXXX**

Tommy rubbed his throbbing head and fell into the soft, comfortable chair. He let out a breath and closed his eyes. Kimberly fell into his lap and curled up to him, her own body, and shoulder, were aching. Conner, having a hurt pride more then physical damage, moved into the kitchen to be alone. Ethan and Hayden where next to follow inside; the Golden One still shaking the cobwebs out of his head.

"Boy did we get stomped." Tommy whispered, rubbing his aching head. "How in Gods name did Terrorsaurus manage to get that strong?"

"Darius could be part of the reason." Kimberly answered, sighing as she laid her head on Tommy's shoulder. "Apparently he is the supreme being…"

Kira sighed, rubbing her own head. Getting thrown through a plate glass window isn't very fun, not to mention isn't soft. She glanced up at Tommy, seeing him already dozing off; Ethan, leaning back in the chair thinking, with Hayden sitting on his left. To her surprise, he look fairly unharmed; even after being used a blunt object.

"No wounds or bruises? What's your deal?" Kira asked, arching a brow. Everyone looked at her then to Hayden.

He met her look and shrugged. "I have no clue. I didn't really feel the collision. All I can remember is being swung around, hitting something and then being unconscious. As far as no bruises or wounds…" he shrugged. "Maybe my suit absorbed the blow? My Gem is much different then yours."

"How so?" Kira questioned, arching a brow.

"For one, its power is different. When you transform into Super Dino Mode, or Triassic Ranger, the gem grants you the power up and increases your skill, physical strength, so on and so forth. Plus, the universal morphing grid feeds the gem more energy. Where as your gems have no limit, I do." Hayden explained and paused, taking a breath. "When you go Super Dino or Triassic, your gem houses the power. When I go full power, or should I ever go Super Dino Mode, my gem doesn't house the power; instead my body does."

"Your body?" Kimberly looked up at Tommy. "Isn't that what the Ninja Power coins did?"

Tommy shook his head. "Their power feed off your spirit. So the Ninja Coin's were only limited by you yourself. If his body is sustain the gem's energy, rather then the gem itself…well…he could die."

Hayden nodded. "My body can only house so much energy. Billy and Hayley have calculated Super Dino Mode's power up into my body…and well…lets say the results are disastrous."

"Such as?" Kira pushed, raising her brows.

"Torn tissue, possible coma, muscles ruptures." He shrugged. "You know, the really messy stuff."

Kim glanced up at Tommy and found him sighing. She hugged him closer and laid her down. His strong arms gathered her closer, kissing her forehead. He glanced over Kira and Hayden and grinned. "So who gets the kids?"

Kira shrieked as she ran from the room. Kim squirmed in Tommy's grasp and he let go, seeing her move out as well; leaving him with just Hayden and Ethan.

"I guess we might as well enjoy this momentary peace; who knows how long it'll last." Tommy sighed and laid his head back. "And to think, they had the nerve to attack my house. Now I got to repair that hole."

"So why Anton?" Ethan asked, staring at the ceiling. "We destroyed Mesogog?"

"Whether we destroyed Mesogog or not doesn't matter. I'm guess for some one like our enemy, recreating the potion to revive Mesogog with won't be hard." His eyes flickered to Tommy. "If Anton becomes Mesogog again…"

Tommy nodded, clutching the chair arm and then let it go with a sigh. "I know, I know…we got to destroy him this time." He let his head fall to the side and he glanced at the two. "Do you think we really will have to?"

Hayden could only nod, finding no words. Ethan's head fell into his hands and he leaned forward. Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, thinking about the consequences. No one wanted to lose another person right now; Jason and Trini's death had devastated everyone. Suddenly, his eyes flicked open and he looked over at Hayden.

"So, who gets to tell Trent?" Tommy said, arching a brow.

Hayden glanced at him and sighed. "I'll do it. I think it'd be best if he heard from someone like him." He stood up, glanced at Ethan and Tommy, then left.

Ethan arched a brow. "Someone like him?"

Tommy smiled and closed his eyes. "They are similar in more way's then one, Ethan."

**XXXXXXX**

Trent stirred and moaned, slowly sitting up in the bed. His head throbbed painfully and everyone flicker of his eyes sent a momentary wave of pain surging through his body. First he was utterly annihilated by Darius, now against the White Terrorsaurus; things were just nothing looking up.

White Terrorsaurus.

"_Dad!" _Trent cried out and threw his legs over the bed. All the pain he felt vanished in the blink of an eye.

Before he could move towards the door, it opened and Hayden stood there, his eyes calm and collected. Trent gave his friend a once look over, noticing something different. In fact, it wasn't very hard to notice the difference…he had almost doubled in size since he last saw him…

In less then a day?

"Gone." Hayden said simply and shook his head. "We fought as best we could, but the Terrorsaurus and Omega were far to strong for us to handle."

Trent stood wide eyed and stunned. The Rangers had lost? _Hayden _had lost? Was something like that even possible? Trent staggered back and fell into a near by chair, closing his jaw as he stared at the floor. Hayden stood in the doorway, gazing for a long moment at his friend. It had to be hard for him to accept; knowing that your father was in another place, possibly being experimented on.

Hayden didn't know what that kind of pain felt like.

In fact, he wasn't too sure he could feel pain at all.

A lot of things had happened on his journey. He had experienced things that some people just shouldn't have seen…or felt, or heard. From each place he visited, the madness seemed to follow him, constantly at his heels. Not a day went by where he did not feel fear; where he did not wonder why he had come to a place like this. But every time he would call upon the Dino Gem and it's power, he would remember.

Hayden had traveled from corner to corner of the Earth and even into the farthest and darkest places in the galaxy where no light existed. He'd seen planets were the civilization had been so low, so decimated, one could barely even consider it a planet. All the life forms wanted you dead for one reason or another. But the constant struggle with fear had made Hayden a much stronger and much less bitter man in the process.

But the things he learned.

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. What he learned didn't matter right now; at least, not yet. All that mattered was the fact his friend was in trouble and that he needed the help of his friends. It took Hayden only a matter of one second to come to his decision. Gripping the Dino Gem tightly in his hand, his eyes narrowed deeply.

Anton Mercer was going to come home.

Alive.

Hayden turned away, his clothes weaving slightly in the wind. He'd see to it personally…

**XXXXXXXX**

It took Anton Mercer only a half second to realize where he was.

It took the other half second to realize it meant he was in deep shit.

"Look familiar?" Darius cackled, shaking his head. "After all it should."

Anton turned to face the rather large man and simply glared. "Yes, I know where this is. This is the Island Fortresses Underground Laboratory. I haven't been down here in ages."

Darius moved down the stairs from his throne, approaching Anton. For a moment, their eyes met in a hard stare. A moment later, Darius looked away and gazed at the finely crafted walls. "Well constructed, in my opinion." He said, letting his fingers slid across the glass-like surface. "For a demonic dinosaur, you sure had fine tastes."

"Cut to the chase already, will you?" Anton growled angrily, crossing his arms. "If you don't have anything important to say, I'd like to go home; my son is probably in hysteria right now."

Darius pivoted hard on one foot and reached out to Anton. The Paleontologist had no time to react and felt an old but strong fingers wrap around his throat. Darius raised Anton into the air, squeezing his throat tightly. "If you wish to see anything at all, I suggest you hold your tongue!" He hissed and drew him closer. "I can you killed just as easily as your son."

Anton glared daggers at Darius, clutching the wrinkled arm. He dug his fingers deep into the flesh, ripping and tearing at it; but Darius didn't seem to be effected. Slowly, Anton felt the air draining from him and with it came an indescribable feeling of hatred. This hatred gave Anton the will to live, to fight back against the swordsman.

Darius was no longer peering into the crystal blue eyes of Anton…

He was staring into the malicious and hateful scarlet red ones of Mesogog.

A thin smile crept across Darius' lips and with a simple flick of his wrist and arm, Anton – Mesogog – flew through the air and crashed against the far wall, splintering it. From the side lines, Omega and Terrorsaurus watched on, seeing the image of Mesogog fade away and Anton Mercer's unconscious body return.

"The time is now." Darius said and turned his back to them. "Begin working on the elixir – Dr. Mercer has some work to do."

Omega glanced up at Terrorsaurus and turned into the door. Terrorsaurus' gaze lingered on Omega for a moment and switched Dr. Mercer's. He lay on the marble ground, splayed out across the U-curved steps. Licking dirty white teeth, Terrorsaurus sneered and advanced on Anton.

He'd found a Master that was worthy of serving…

**XXXXX**

_A/N: Gak! Yes, I'm alive, just haven't been in the Power Ranger mood O.o But I'm back and ready for action; here's the long anticipated Chapter 5. Sorry for leaving you hanging TT_


	6. Some Lights Never Fade

_Summary: Anton Mercer meets the most unlikely person in prison and the Rangers receive an unusual suprirse…_

_A/N: Don't let the summary fool you, this will be more then just from Anton's "perspective."_

**XXXXXX**

Anton hit the cold, cement floors as the metal bar's of the door rattled shut. Terrorsaurus hissed in laughter and walked away. Brushing off his suit, he stood up casually and turned towards the chair. He stopped cold in his tracks seeing another standing there. The woman…well, she couldn't be any older then 21 or 22 and she was the definition of beautiful. Her dirty, golden blonde hair covered her back and shoulder's and her blue eyes sparkled in the dim lightly. The shoulder of her shirt was torn, revealing a healed over scar. It looked as if she was wearing a white blouse and blue jeans, but were torn and dirtied.

"Ah…" Anton stuttered, trying to find his voice. He smacked his forehead and groaned. _Great first impression, Anton! _He looked up at her again and then bowed respectfully. "Ah, my name is Anton Mercer, and you are?"

She was silent for a moment, looking him over. "So you're the one Darius babbled about?" Her smiled softened a bit. "So I guess his Master plan is going to come true, eh?"

Anton shrugged and then shook his head. "Nah, even if does the Power Rangers will stop him." He heard her scoff and turned to see her shake her head. "You don't believe me?"

"Didn't you practically decimate them the last time?" She shrugged and looked away. "I was kidnapped about the time you fought them…"

Anton blinked, staring at the wall for a moment. _"Yeah, that happened six years ago…abducted?" _He looked at the cell door, his brow arching. _"Darius came to Earth…six years ago? How was it I never sensed him…"_

"Is something wrong, Anton?" She asked, leaning forward slightly.

He shook his head and glanced at the floor. "If Darius was here six years ago, why is it did I not sense him?" He rubbed his chin and frowned deeper. "Anyway, I didn't catch your name?"

"I didn't give it." She answered without missing a beat.

"Ah…yes…" Anton felt stupid as he looked away. "Ahem…so what is it?"

"Amanda…" She said and looked at the floor. "Amanda Diego…"

Anton could on stare…

**XXXXXX**

Next Day…

The door to Hayley's Cyberspace opened and Hayden strolled in slowly. His eyes met Hayley's for a moment and he sighed. He slipped into the bar stool and the two friends exchanged a long glance. Hayden shrugged and shook his head as he looked down at the counter as he clasped his hands against his forehead. The past few days had been complete and utter hell – the emergence of a new evil, Anton's kidnapping and his gem's power drain.

He just wished thing's would mellow out for a while. Ever since he'd gotten the gem's, thing's had gone completely and utterly wrong. All the emotional weight and stress was baring down on him and every passing day was becoming a struggle to stay sane.

He jumped lightly, feeling the cool glass against his forearm and looked at the Peach shake. He looked up at the smile Hayley and then smiled in himself. Yes, sometimes the most insignificant things could help. He gripped the straw lightly and began to drink.

"How are you holding up, Hayden?" Hayley asked, setting out the glasses in preparation for the day. "You look…exhausted. Sleepless night?"

Hayden nodded and sighed. "Nightmares." He said, rubbing his forehead. "Vague and opaque nightmares…but nightmares none-the-less."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hayley asked, leaning on the counter. Hayden sighed and glanced at her, smiling. She was like a mother; so concerned about everyone, even if she doesn't know you well. The Gold One ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath.

"They're about Amanda." Hayden said, staring at the drink. "It starts off as a good dream…thinking about the time I had with her, and then I can suddenly see her screaming, being attacked…by something." He paused for a moment, thinking of what else to add. He blinked and then blinked again before looking over to her. "But…she was here."

"Here? You mean in the café?" Hayley questioned, arching a brow.

He nodded. "Yeah, here, in the café. She was…curled up in the corner, crying and shaking as the shadow descended upon her." He shook his head and squeezed the glass angrily. "And then…I wake up. It's the same dream night after night…"

"Have you been thinking about Amanda a lot, lately?" Hayley questioned with a smile. But it was a sad smile. Amanda had been Hayden's girlfriend and he had expressed how much he really loved her. Or at least he had to Conner. She watched him nod and then sighed heavily, closing his eyes. She felt sorry for him, knowing the pain he had to be going through. Glancing at the wind, her own mind wandered to Billy. Over the past couple of years they had gotten to know each other well and even had formed a bond between each other. Hell, they were going out as well and she could see herself starting a family with him down the road.

She looked at Hayden and sighed.

He had that chance and it was stripped away. In the most vicious way too, mind you. She could never imagine losing someone she loved like he had. One minute you're on cloud nine, deep in love and the next you're crashing to Earth in a fiery wreckage. _"Oh, what he must have done the day he got word." _She sighed just thinking about it.

"I miss her, Hayley…" Hayden whispered, holding his head. She could see the tears trick down his cheek's. "I miss her so much…"

Hayley moved to him and rested her hands on his. "I know you do…" She whispered and then lifted his head. "But you can't dwell on it forever. You have to move on, Hayden." She smiled lightly at him and then slapped his cheek softly. "I'm sure Amanda wouldn't want you to be like this; constantly tearing yourself up."

"_Why are you crying?" _Hayden mentally belittled himself and furiously wiped away the tears from his eyes. "Yes…yes, I suppose you are right." He said quickly and looked down, trying to hide the blush. Hayley smiled and laughed lightly before turning to her work. Hayden sat there, staring at the counter. Why did she have to die? Had he done something wrong then to deserve such harsh punishment? And why, why now, was he having these dreams? More importantly, why now? Why after six years was he getting these dreams and why not sooner?

So many unanswered question's he feared that would never be answered. He sighed softly and shook his head as he grabbed his drink and moved to the couch near the wall. He stopped suddenly seeing a figure move past the window. Hayden's mouth fell open slightly, seeing the man glance in at him.

"Well all be damned." Hayden said and glanced at Hayley. "You'll never guess who's about to walk in."

Hayley looked up from the sink and arched a brow. "Who?"

The door shot open and the arrogant, blonde haired rich kid strolled into the café. He slipped into the chair and smiled vibrantly at Hayley, gazing into his eyes. "Whatcha got to drink, babe?"

Hayden sighed and then chuckled. "Wesley Collins." He said and glanced at the fuming Hayley.

This day was definitely off to an interesting start.

**XXXXXX**

Fifteen Minute's Ago:

Wes Collin's felt the wind slap against his coat and neck as his motorcycle screamed across the road. His eyes flashed for a brief instant to the green-white sign that friendly welcomed him. _Welcome to Reefside, California!_ Wes smiled as he revved up his cycle again and narrowed his eyes to slits.

Not to long ago, about a month ago, he had called Tommy and said he was stopping by for a little a chat. In fact, Wes had been so persuasive, he even managed to clear Tommy's schedule that day. Wes shot a worried glance over his shoulder and swallowed hard.

He had to get to Tommy's place and soon. He still couldn't figure out what was going on. One minute, he was leader of the Silver Guardian's with his best friend Eric and the next he was being attacked by a freak in a black cloak with a sword. In fact, the little game had gone as far as to force them to morph and it didn't get any easier, either. Whoever it was they fought was powerful and skilled; both of them together couldn't stop him.

He gripped his bar's tighter and lowered himself. The edge of the city came into view and he let out a relaxed breath. He'd stop at a diner and get some food and the head up into the forest to see Tommy. He made a silent prayer to himself as he screamed past the second sign.

"_Tommy…I hope you can help…" _ Wes thought, rounding the corner. _"You may be the only one who can."_

Wes sighed and picked the first diner he saw and brought the motorcycle to a halt in front of it. He moved into the widened alley and glanced at the window, seeing a somewhat awh-struck golden haired kid staring at him. _"Weird people here…"_ He shoved the door's open and put on his best arrogant posture and slipped into the bar stool.

"Whatcha got to drink, babe?" He asked with a grin. He heard the kid behind him sigh and chuckle then say something that made his blood freeze.

"Wesley Collins." He said.

**XXXXXX**

Present:

Wes gulped hard and rubbed his wrist. He put on his best "cool guy" look and spun in his chair. "Yeah, what do you want?" Wes asked, arching a blonde brow.

"Oh, nothing at all, Wes. I'm just kind of curious why the red Time Force ranger is in Reefside and not in Silver Hills?" Hayden stated and took a drink of his smoothie. Wes looked genuinely horrified and about ready to piss his pants. "What's wrong?"

Wes sprang out of his seat and into fighting stance as he glared at the man. "Are you one of them?" He said, his knuckles a ghostly white. He swallowed hard against his sandpapery throat and licked his lips. The kid looked genuinely confused.

"Am I one of them? If you refer to the Power Rangers, then yes." He said and took another drink of his smoothie. "Hayley, get this guy something hard. It looks like he needs it." Wes let out a breath and slipped back into his seat again. Hayden jumped up onto the counter beside him and tucked his knee's close as they rested on the stool. "So what happened? You look…frightened?"

Wes sighed and nodded, rubbing his forehead. "A lot of shit has happened lately." Wes began smiling as Hayley slid him some whiskey. Hayden frowned and looked back at Hayley with the _I'm just kidding _look. Hayley shrugged and blushed as she went back to work. "You're a power ranger?"

Hayden nodded as he finished off the last of his drink and held up his arm. The Dragon roared and its red eyes flashed. _"Wesley Collins." _The morpher greeted. Wes stared dumbfounded at the morpher and then looked down at his. His face contorted into a sad but questioningly look.

"How come my morpher doesn't do that? All mine does is…flash." Wes said and looked up at Hayden. "So what color are you?"

"Gold." He said and accepted the refill of his drink. "Enough about me and more on the reason why you're here."

Wes looked away, glancing down at the counter. He took a greedily gulp of the whiskey and winced, feeling it burn on the way down. For a long moment he was silent, just staring at the counter. Hayley and Hayden watched as his face turned into one of sadness to horror. His body shock hard as he choked the glass. It cried under the pressure and Hayden looked up to Hayley with wide eyes.

"Dude." Hayden said, smacking his arm. Wes jumped and looked up at him with wide eyes. Hayden stared back with concern and shook him again. "Dude, what the hell is wrong?"

"T-They…" He stuttered and looked down at the counter. "They killed E-Eric…"

Hayden looked at Hayley and she nodded, picking up the phone. Hayden reached over the counter and poured a little bit more whiskey into the glass. He sat down beside him and shook him out of another trance.

"Who, Wes, who?" Hayden bit out, gazing hard into Wes' wide, fearful eyes.

"M-Monsters with b-black cloaks…" He said and turned away, gripping the whiskey. "F-Frightening b-black cloaked ghosts…w-with swords."

"Wes…what happened." Hayden said sternly, staring intently at him.

Wes gulped and then sighed heavily, trying to stop his shaking. "A-ah…w-we got a 9-1-1 call t-that there was s-some freak down t-town destroying things. E-Eric and I arrived on the s-scene and t-thought we could apprehend him." She shook his head, wiping the sweat off his brow. "T-The guy w-was fast…r-relentless…we had to morph. H-He…h-he…h-he…d-dispatched E-Eric with a-almost no effort…h-he…h-he c-cut him down in c-cold blood…"

Hayden licked his lips and sighed, leaning back against the counter. That was another Ranger dead; Jason and now Eric.

"I r-ran when he killed E-Eric…I-If Eric couldn't kill h-him, then I s-stood no chance e-either…" Wes stuttered, wiping his lips and took another gulp of the whiskey. He coughed and rubbed his throat with one hand and held his head with the other. Hayden sighed, looking away from Wes and to the floor.

Yes, indeed, this day was about to get _much _more interesting…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: Hey everyone " Oh no's! Dah Eric's has died TT Sorry if you're a fan of Eric but I didn't care for the Time Force season. In fact, I thought it was crap compared to Dino Thunder or Ninja Storm O.o Anyway, that's besides the point. Had to weigh the options; who do I kill off? The under developed Quantum Ranger or the hero of the season, Wes Collin's? I decided I really didn't feel like developing Eric anymore then he was and offed him XP_

_The Next chapter will come eventually!_

_May the Powers Protect You._


	7. Golden Revenge Prt 1

_Summary: Hayden wanders the forest alone when he is attacked by Darius. Little does Hayden know, Darius houses an usual surprise…_

_A/N: Yes, to let you all know right now, these next couple chapters WILL deal with mainly Hayden. Why just Hayden? Simple: He needs character growth and I figure this was the best way to give it too him. Bare with me and I hope you enjoy these next couple chapters because it's about to get interesting._

**XXXXXX**

He didn't know what to think right now. Jason's death had impacted the ranger's a great deal, Conner had explained, and now Eric's death? Hayden ran a shaky hand through his long, golden locks and sighed. So far, they had attacked two ranger's who _still _had their power. Why was it the Time Force Morpher's couldn't stand up to the Beta Ranger's but the Dino Gem's could? Was it because the Morphing Grid no longer sustained the Time Force energy? No, that couldn't be as the Time Force power's drew off the Morphing Grid in the future, not the current one. He looked down at his morpher with a heavy frown and then to Wes for a moment. He had calmed down now; eagerly sipping at one of Hayley's famous Vanilla flavored Ices.

"_Dragon, why can't the Time Morpher's stand up the Beta Rangers? Their almost a thousand year's into the future and their technology surpasses the power of the Dino Gems." _Hayden asked, staring at the door. He didn't expect Dragon to have an answer.

"_I don't know, Hayden. Perhaps Darius has found a way to neutralize Ranger energy after all."_ Dragon responded silently. Hayden frowned as his brows furrowed. Wasn't that just a lovely little thought? Your enemy found a way to neutralize your power's and you're defenseless against them. That certainly was a cheery thought. _"You asked, Master."_

"_Cursed Morpher…since when could you interpret feeling's as well?"_ Hayden thought for a moment and squinted harder. _"You know what, don't answer that. I'd rather not know."_

Not a second later the door's to the café opened and Tommy rushed in with Conner and Ethan at his tail. Hayley moved around the counter to lock up the doors – she didn't want any unexpected visitor's while the ranger's discussed their situation. Hayden nodded graciously at Hayley and then leaned against the counter again.

"Wes!" Tommy shouted and opened his arms. He hugged his old friend and sighed, looking him over. "Wes, what happened? We came as soon as we got the call…"

Wes' eyes glanced between Conner and Ethan with all intent's to attack. Tommy waved his hand and shook his head. "Conner McKnight, Ethan James, blue and red rangers respectively. Guy's, this is Wesley Collin's, Red Time Force Ranger."

Wes' fear died away and he smiled happily at Tommy. "It is good to see you again, Old friend." He glanced at Conner and Ethan. "Protégé's?"

Tommy nodded sternly. "Indeed. There are two other's but they are at home right now. Kira Ford, Yellow Ranger and Kimberly Hart-Oliver, Pink Ranger." He shot a glance at Hayden. "I'm sure you know him by now; Gold Dino Thunder Ranger."

Wes let out a breath and nodded. "Yes, I do indeed know him. He was here when I first arrived." He looked up at Tommy sadly and sighed. "Why did it have to be Eric…"

Tommy sighed and wrapped an arm around his friend, drawing him to the chair. "Why don't you explain to me just what happened?"

Hayden pushed off the counter and moved down a bit as Ethan and Conner took their seats. Hayley handed out the smoothie's, receiving a gracious nod from each and turned away to prepare for when she could open. Hayden stared at the floor as Wes spoke. However, unlike his counterparts, his mind was not on Wes or Eric…no, his was centered on his dreams.

It clawed his mind like rapid dog's itching for a taste of meat. Why, after six years, was he finally getting nightmares? His trip couldn't have done this, despite the fact he'd seen many horrific images. The tiles of the floor blended together seamlessly as his wandered through his thoughts. Even now, after six years, he could still remember the sweat fragrance of his long hair; he could still remember the sweet, bliss taste of her lips. His head throbbed from the thoughts, but he only moved deeper.

Then he felt it. His entire body went absolutely rigid and his mind focused on that one, single thought. He could see it, clearly, as if it was happening right in front of him. He could see Anton Mercer sitting next to the worn woman as they enjoyed their conversation. He could see the blackness of the walls, void of any life. His mind's eye shifted and he saw the steel bars and the dimly lit hallway of…of somewhere. His head twitched as he heard a soft, slow, but steady rhythm of footsteps. Every second that went by, the footsteps drew closer and closer.

What he saw next made his blood run cold and his heart cease.

Darius stood behind the bar's, peering in at his captives, eyes flicking back and forth between the two. Hanging loosely at his side was his personal blade, but his clothes were different then the last time Hayden had seen him. This time his clothes were much more regal, more extravagant then before. Hayden watched as he drew hand from his side, ran it through his hair and then turned away.

He said something Hayden couldn't made out and then Darius disappeared down the hall. And so did his vision. He let out a breath of hair and panted lightly, eyes wide with wonder and horror at the same time.

"…and that was all." Wes said and looked away. "Eric's dead…and I'm a coward."

Hayden didn't hear the replies of his comrades. He was still frightened, but happy, by the vision he saw. He looked down at the morpher and Dragon's blood red eyes stared up at him. _"She's alive, Dragon…she's alive."_ Hayden thought happily, a smile coming to his lips for the first time in a long time.

"_I presume we are going to retrieve her?"_ Dragon asked, eyes flashing with each mental syllable.

Hayden was silent for a moment and stared at the floor. _"No, we couldn't even if we wanted. We have to wait for Darius to make his next move."_ A thought came to him and he looked towards the window. _"Unless…"_

"_That is a very dangerous idea, Master. You understand just what kind of power he possesses…and just how thoroughly he defeated us on Aquitar."_ Dragon reminded, it's eyes falling silent.

"_All to well, Dragon."_ Hayden thought and slipped off the chair. He didn't hear his comrade's calling for him either. His face was contorted in a thoughtful frown and was off in his own little world. _"But we were weak back then from our near constant use. We were war torn and exhausted…three years of space life is hard on even someone as strong as us."_

"_Point Master. Then, may I suggest we tread carefully? I feel even at our full power, and rested, Darius will be more then a challenge. After all, he also defeated Trent Mercer and he is our _only _equal."_ The Dragon suggested dryly. Hayden nodded crisply and threw open the door café doors, leaving stun, speechless rangers behind.

"_Then let us prepare, Dragon. Our time of retribution is at hand." _Hayden said as the warm glow wrapped around him like a blanket. When the light disappeared, he stood in his full powered form and with a simple shrug of his shoulders, the mighty, golden dragon-esc wing's expanded out wide. A simple, powerful flap was enough to crack cement and he lifted into the air.

"_Prepare, Darius…" _Hayden thought, sneering beneath his mask. _"I'm coming for you…"_

**XXXXXX**

The wind wisped angrily through the forest as Hayden stood at the base of the water fall. His golden dragon wing's folded into his back and shattered into a shower of golden energies. His entire suit radiated a piercing, golden glow that drew all the fish of the pond to him.

"DARIUS!" Hayden screamed to the air, throwing his head back. "DARIUS! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!"

He was answered with only a harsh howl of the wind. Hayden looked around through the tree's, at his reflection in the water and then finally to the sky. His hand burned with a golden glow and slowly it expanded into a long, slender rod. As it faded away, he choked the Dragon Staff in his mighty grip. Again, he threw back his head in an angry roar.

"DDAARRIUUUSSS!" He screamed, the water rippling as the aura around him grew brighter. Raw energy began to ripple across land and shifted through the tree's as his rage peeked. "DARIUS, YOU COWARD, COME OUT AND FIGHT ME! ARE YOU SCARED OF A POWER RANGER?"

Finally, he got the result's he wanted. He could feel the simple change of temperature in the air and heard the spark's of cackling energy behind him. His anger simmered to a boil and Hayden turned to face the new comer. One hand was stroking his white goatee while the other rested on the hilt of his sword. "Perhaps you didn't learn your lesson on Aquitar, young one." Darius said and reached forward his blade. With a snap, it cut through the rock and came to rest at his side. "Are you so eager for another defeat?"

Darius gasped, watching as the Hayden before him turned into golden sprinkles. He had no time to act as the real Hayden burst through the waterfall behind him and drive the hard, wet staff into the back of his skull. Darius lurched forward and fell face first into the small lake; Hayden standing arrogantly in the same spot. The small staff expanded into a much larger one and Hayden twisted it through his fingers.

"This time Darius…" Hayden said, drawing the staff high. "I don't plan to lose." He jammed the staff into the rock and ripples of energy expanded outwards from the tip. The water was bathed in a soft, golden glow and suddenly, it exploded in a maelstrom of golden fire and water. Darius, unable to react, was caught up in the attack and screamed, feeling the waves of white-hot fire splash against his body. It burned like fire and felt like hot magma.

As quick as it began, Darius slashed his sword at Hayden and the ranger was forced to defend himself. The cyclone of fire vanished and the two blade's met halfway. Golden Dagger of Hayden's struck the White Sword of Darius and the two split apart.

Darius landed on a rock and angled his blade down, deflecting the first stab and whirled his blade up to his face, deflecting the sweeping slash. Hayden launched his leg into a vicious side-kick that struck home into Darius' gut and the sword master found himself flying through the air and skidding across the ground.

"_What!" _Darius thought wide eyed as he scrambled to his feet. Hayden was already charging with his blade raised. _"That was entirely too close…and entirely to good…" _Darius side-stepped, letting the dagger slip by and stabbed at Hayden's exposed chest, but he cursed angrily as it passed through the image. He felt the golden glove mesh with his jaw and he spun from the savage blow. A thunderous knee cracked into his stomach and Hayden finished with a downward chop so power, so brutal, the rock's three meter's away shattered into tiny pebbles.

Darius fell to his knee's, coughing up blood as Hayden took a few cautious steps back. He raised the blade to face Darius and glared at him from beneath the mask. "You have my girlfriend…" Hayden hissed against barred teeth. He seethed with anger at the very thought of this creep laying a hand on her. He could feel his blood boil in his veins and the dagger began to whine from the choking grip.

Darius coughed and sat back on both knees and wiped away the blood. "This is what it's about? A simple woman?" Darius gripped his blade again and stood up. He drew his sword to ready position and smiled. "If you want her ranger, then come and get her." Darius took a step back and the air around them ripped apart. The swirling blue-white portal sucked Darius into it and waited patiently for Hayden.

The Gold Ranger's blade fell and let out one long, angry hiss and moved towards the portal.

Trap or no trap, Amanda was waiting for him…and he was not about to disappoint.

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN! MWAHAHAHAHA! Aren't I just the eeeevvvviiillllsssss? MWAHAHAHAHA! cough, sputter, hack Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this story so far and this Part 1 of Gold's Revenge._


	8. Golden Revenge Prt 2

_Summary: Hayden continues his journey into the Underground Base for Amanda. Can Hayden defeat Darius and be able to rescue her? Or will his efforts go to waste and die trying?_

_A/N: Oh the suspense! It's about to get better folk's, trust me. Hayden has a rather long arc dedicated to him. Enjoy!_

**XXXXXX**

Hayden knew this was a trap as soon as he stepped through the portal.

And he wasn't to surprise to find that he was right.

Omega Ranger and Terrorsaurus stood side-by-side with Darius behind them. All three had their swords – and claws – at the ready and Hayden raised his dagger. Yesterday, Hayden may have been worried about the odds, considering one of the greatest Swordsman – and magic users – stood before him, but today was different. Today, he was not fighting for his own safety, but for the safety and the future of his beloved girlfriend Amanda.

That was his fuel and the blade that shimmered a yellow-gold was his will. Hayden smiled beneath his mask and beckoned.

They were all to happy to oblige.

Omega moved forward first with a thrust to the chest. A quick, elegant parrying swung the blade of his head and well placed boot-to-the-knee sent him to the ground. Twisting to his side, the pair of white claw's slashed down his back and Hayden launched an elbow hard into the Terrorsaurus' chest. Turning once more, his blade circled and pushed Omega's blade out to the right and quick snap kick to the arm sent the sword flipping into the air and stabbed into the cement several feet away.

Darius stood stone faced, watching as Hayden walked through his guards. _"Useless bunch of rabble." _ Darius thought, holding his crooked hilt close to his stomach. _"It's so hard to find good help these days."_ Darius lowered the blade to his side and narrowed his eyes. Hayden continued to make a mockery of his "Finest" guards, hacking and slashing at the two of them with long, elegant strokes of his dagger-sword. He watched as Omega flipped from the blow and crashed into the ground like a weight. Without missing a beat, Hayden dispatched Terrorsaurus with a swift roundhouse to the jaw. _"Must I always do thing's myself?"_

Darius held out his hand and blue-white lightning cackled at his finger tips and lit the small room up with a blue glow. Hayden gripped the blade with both hands as the lightning snapped and crackled around the alloy. Soon, Hayden's arms began to spark and the dagger turned a faint red-white color.

As quick as it began, the bolts of lightning reseeded into Darius' hands again and the Wise Old Wizard withdrew his blade again. "I see that this battle can not be won with a contest of our powers." He said and raised the blade to his ready stance. "But by our knowledge of the blade."

Hayden said nothing in reply and only raised his blade in return. For a moment, the two warriors stood before each other in an abnormal show of respect and then moved in a flash. Darius swung high and met Hayden's blade with a shower of golden sparks. Quickly they parted, stepping inward with a back to back-to-back twirl and locked blades low. The room was illuminated with a soft flash of yellow and red as the blades slashed, sliced, cut, stabbed, parried, riposted, countered and every other meaningful sword maneuver.

Neither could gain ground; gain an advantage over each other. It was like they were one in the same, two opposite pieces of a single being. Their movements were perfect and accurate; every thrust aiming for an organ, every slash intended to kill. Each thrust and each slash was met with a block and riposted or countered.

Darius broke apart from the lock and slashed towards Hayden's exposed right arm and as the Ranger moved to intercept, Darius quickly cut the blade back around in a slice intended to gut him. To his surprise – and horror – Hayden had…expected the move and stabbed low, blocking the attack. Eyes met black visor and the hatred cackled between them. Darius didn't need to see Hayden's eyes for truth, he could feel the anger radiating off him like heat waves. Yes, that's what he was, a volcano over flowing with hot magma. Every inch of his body shook with uncontrolled rage; rage that only fueled his will.

Darius sighed inwardly and broke apart into a backward spin. He had expected Hayden to do the same and was caught completely off guard as the Naganata raced in to great his face. Darius whirled his blade before him, striking the extended staff and surged forward with renewed vigor. As he cut for Hayden's side, the staff burned and shrank into the dagger and steel met steel again.

"_Blasted! Why can't I hit him?" _Darius seethed, panting hard as their arms shook from strain and exhaustion. _"Why is this so hard?"_

When Hayden drew Darius closer, the Malicious One was able to see his eyes for the first time. They spoke of hatred…no, no it went beyond hatred now. It was now to the point of uncontrollable lust for death, for blood. In this one moment, as Darius peered into Hayden's sharp blue eyes through the visor, he realized something.

This battle was already over.

Sure, Darius was a competent swordsman, and a very skilled magician, but like all creatures, age eventually take's effect. Darius was 500 hundred standard years to Hayden's 21 and the only thing that truly kept him alive was his sheer, raw power. But even the power he wielded would not be able to withstand the young man's youth.

So Darius did the only thing he could.

Their blades dislodged and he took a step back. "You win, Ranger." Darius announced, lowering his blade. "I can't beat you." He waved a hand in the air, a cackling blue-white portal appearing at Hayden's side. "Through that portal you can find the girl. Take her and leave."

"_What!" _ Hayden said sharply, raising the Naganata, aiming it his throat. "What make's you think I'm going to let you live?"

Darius arched a white eyebrow and smiled. "Your freedom, of course. How else do you plan to get out of here unless I create the portal for you?" Hayden's blade lowered and Darius' smiled widened fractionally. "Go, retrieve the girl…head to the end of the hall afterward. You will find a portal waiting for you to take you home."

Hayden gave Darius one last glare and then raised his blade again. "Next time, old man, you die…" He said and was sucked into the portal. Darius smiled and let his blade fall slightly. The portal vanished and his smile turned into a hateful sneer.

"Trust me, Power Ranger; I'm looking forward to seeing you try." Darius snapped and was sucked into a portal of his own…

**XXXXXX**

Hayden demorphed and raced through the halls of the prison block. "AMANDA!" He shouted, head snapping side to side as he ran forward. "ANTON! CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

"_HAYDEN!"_

He came to a stop and looked behind him. It came from off to the left. "ANTON, IS THAT YOU!"

"_YES, WHERE ARE YOU!"_

Anton suddenly shrieked as Hayden rounded the corner right into the cage. He was about to say something until he realized his eyes were fixated on someone else. He glanced over his shoulder to see Amanda smiling; her lower lip quivering as tears spilled down her face.

The door to Hayden's left popped open and Hayden rushed into the cell, right into Amanda's arms.

"Oh my god, Amanda…" He cried, hugging her as tight as he dared. "Amanda…i-it's really you."

He could feel her petite body shake in his arms and her tears flow freely from her raw eyes. They dampened his shoulder, but he didn't care. He could have cared less if this was hell and he was locked in here for eternity. He had his Amanda and nothing else mattered.

"Oh, Hayden…" She cried, clutching his shirt in a vice grip as she pulled him closer. "I'm s-so sorry…"

Hayden pulled back a bit and cupped her gorgeous face in his hands. He was crying now to, so excited, so happy to see her again. "Amanda, you have nothing to apologize for…" He said, his own lips quivering. "You're still s-so beautiful…"

Even now, after all these years, he could still make her blush. And for the first time, in six long, harsh years, their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss. To them, it felt like they were standing in the middle of heaven. After six years their love for each other faltered nor vanished. To Hayden, it seemed to deepen, instead. His moist lips met her dry one's, but he didn't care. Even now, they still stated as sweet as freshly picked strawberries. They tasted so…good.

A cough parted them and they looked over at Anton. Each of them turned a scarlet red to see the fatherly disapproving look on his face.

"_You may only take the girl." _The wall's echoed and Hayden glared at them.

"I'm taking the both of them with me." He hissed in return and narrowed his eyes. He knew there was a trick to this…it was never _this _easy.

"_I could easily have all three of you executed, you know." _The walls remarked and suddenly it grew rather cold. _"Your Ranger powers will protect you from the intense cold…but your precious little wench and the scientist be able to survive it?"_

Hayden hissed and opened his mouth to reply but Anton laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Hayden, go." He said with a soft smile. "Even if you were to take me, they only send an army to recapture me. Take your girlfriend and go, Hayden…I feel my time in this world has reached it's conclusion."

Hayden's eyes seemed to disapprove with the statements. "Anton, no, you're coming with me. You're returning home to see your son again…"

Anton shook his head and returned Hayden to face him. "Hayden, please…my place is here for now. Whatever fate has decided for me, so be it. If I can give up my life to know that I've made a difference…then so be it." He shoved Hayden back and turned away. He had to hide the tears that were threatening to spill. "Now go, Hayden…" He choked out, balling his fists. "His offer may not stand for long."

Amanda clutched Hayden's arm as she looked up at him and then back to Anton. "I will never forget this noble sacrifice, Anton Mercer." He said and bowed low and respectfully. Amanda followed her boyfriend and bowed as well. "I will return to rescue you…I promise."

"Go!" Anton snapped, glaring over his shoulder.

Hayden and Amanda looked at each for a long moment and then dashed out of the room. Anton let out a long, deep breath, turned to the bench and sat down. He had made a difference in this world, finally. Two lovers were reunited and now…they would be able to live their lives to the fullest. He closed his eyes, rested his head against the wall and accepted fate with open arms.

He was ready for anything now…

**XXXXXX**

Darius watched with a satisfied smile on his face as Hayden and Amanda vanished through the waiting portal. The swirling image flickered away and Darius leaned back in his kingly throne, intertwining his fingers. Today was a good day…right now, he didn't care about the fact Omega and Terrorsaurus lost, he still had Anton Mercer and now…he had a new plan.

"Omega." He said sternly, a smile creeping across his lips. Yes, this was a good plan…

"Master?" He said and bowed low, not wanting to get zapped.

"Omega, returned the Senox Potion." Darius commanded, his smile growing wider. "I think it's time we said hello to a long forgotten friend."

Omega glanced over his shoulder at Terrorsaurus and the mighty beast only shook his head. Omega looked up at Darius and then bowed his head to the floor. "Yes, Master." He said obediently and turned away.

Darius could only smile, staring off into his own world. Yes…today was a _very _good day indeed…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: FHEW! It's finally finished! Chapter 8, Prt 2 of Gold's Revenge. Don't worry folks, Hayden's arch is not yet finished. There is still much more to come. Will it involve this Senox Potion Darius spoke of? Just what is he planning? Oh, don't the question's just eat you alive? God being a writer is awesome…it's the only legal and legitimate way to torture people without prison time. Ah…life is good._

_May the Powers Protect You._


	9. Welcome Home

_Summary: Hayden and Amanda returned to home to meet the new Power Rangers. However, deep within the Underground Lair, a sinister plot is brewing._

_A/N: So what do you guys/gals think of this story arc so far? It's about to get a lot more interesting - And don't worry, Wes isn't just there for a cameo appearance. He, too, has his own arc, but it is not centered around just him. For all those who wonder where he is, he is in Reefside City, staying at a hotel._

**XXXXXX**

Hayden Christopher James locked his girlfriend in a hug so inconceivably powerful, he made Hercules grip feel like a baby's. He crushed Amanda close to him and she smiled, resting her head on his chest. Her arms slipped around his waist and pulled him close. After six years, they were finally together again.

"Oh, Hayden…" Amanda cried, her tears spilling over again and she felt him hug her tighter. "I've missed you so much…"

Hayden smiled, glancing down at her and then kissed her forehead. "As have I…" He whispered, resting his head atop hers. "As have I…"

A soft, cool wind washed over them and he felt Amanda shutter in his arms. He looked up at the sky, inhaled powerfully and when he let it out, the golden suit had returned to him. Amanda gasped and pull back a bit, looking him up and down. She looked genuinely surprised and then frightened as his dragon-esc wing's expanded…from out of no where. Perhaps it was a little too much for her first time being back.

"H-Hayden…w-what…b-but…h-how?" She stuttered gazed at the visor. She didn't see the mischievous grin behind the mask. For if she did, she would have realized she was about to take the rid of her life.

He gripped her close suddenly and with a single, powerful flap of his wing's, they lifted into the air. She screeched loudly and clung to him as they continued to rise.

"H-Hayden…" She whimpered, looking up at him. "I-I hate h-heights…"

His head lowered fractionally. "I know." Was all he said.

She looked absolutely horrified and bewildered. _He knew? _She clung to him tighter and continued to shake in his arms and let out one piercing wail as they suddenly rocketed into the distance…

God it felt so good to tease her again…

**XXXXXX**

To Hayden, the minute's that past felt like hours as he held his one true love in his arms. It had been so long since he'd done this; since he'd cradled her and explain how much he loved her. Now he was going to get that chance again…he was going to get the chance to _show _her how much he loved her.

Their feet touched the ground and Hayden smiled as she shook hard in his arms. "Its okay, Angel, we're on the ground." Now he said soothingly as his suit melted away. "It's okay…"

Amanda's head peeked up a little bit and looked at her surrounding's. They were in a forest and near a rather…sizable log cabin. She looked up at Hayden and he smiled. "This is where my friend's live." He said and wrapped an arm around her. "Come on, I'll introduce you to them."

Before either of them could move towards the door it open and Conner stood in the doorway, a grin on his face. "HEY GUYS! HAYDEN'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

Hayden smacked his forehead and shook his head. Amanda glared at the man in red; her cheek's a flush red. Kira and Kimberly's head peeked over one of his shoulders, each holding a grin. Ethan and Trent were staring out the side windows while Tommy peeked out the second story window. Hayden looked at each of them for a moment and then let out a heavy sigh.

"Rangers, I'd like you too meet my girlfriend, Amanda." He said and slipped an arm around her shoulder. She didn't return it, still a bit frightened and confused by what was happening.

Tommy shrieked as he fell out the window and landed hard in the bushes. Everyone else looked mystified by his words. Hayden raised a brow and glanced at them. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You said she was dead!" Conner remarked, staring at Amanda like she was some kind of ghost.

"I thought she was…until I got a vision of her in Darius' layer." He cleared his throat and glanced at Amanda. "Then I went to save her." His eyes flickered to Trents and then he sighed. "Darius, unfortunately, wouldn't let me leave with Anton as well."

He saw Trent's head lower and Hayden sighed. "Anyway, I'll explain what happened when get inside."

Everyone moved into the house to hear the explanation of how Hayden managed to defeat Darius. Everyone couldn't help but look upon the two lovers; Amanda had curled into Hayden and seemed to be drifting off to sleep. He was love struck and oblivious to all those around him. His hand ran slowly across her back and shoulder as she smiled; as he smiled. No one had ever seen him _this _happy before.

"So, how did you defeat Darius?" Trent said in a bare whispered, sitting down in the chair. He didn't look too happy anymore.

Hayden sighed and laid his head against the couch. "When everyone was talking to Wes earlier, I got a vision of Amanda, Anton and Darius. I realized it was his layer so I had to lure him out some how." He glanced at Trent and then looked away. "I fought and defeated Darius, including Omega and Terrorsaurus. He made a compromise with me that if I was to take Amanda I had to leave Anton. I wanted to take both…but Anton told me to leave him and go. He said instead of just Omega and Terrorsaurus, they'd probably send an army to retrieve me."

Trent shook his head and let his hands fall away. "He always was sacrificial. He'd give up his life just to see another happy…" Trent shook his head and stood up. "I'm…glad he is alive, though. I'm glad your girl is alive." He looked over at Tommy and then left the room.

Hayden watched Trent go and hung his head. Anton's words rang through his head over and over. He was going to keep the promise he'd made to him…he was going to bring him home and that's all there was to it.

**XXXXXX**

Darius stood at the bar's of the prison, peering in at Dr. Anton Mercer. The wrinkled lips curled into a thin, fractional smile as Anton returned the piercing glare. "A noble sacrifice, Mesogog." Darius said and waved his hand at the door. It popped open and he moved in. "I must say, you know the true meaning of honor."

"Honor?" Anton spat and scoffed. "You don't even know what that word means."

Darius' eyes narrowed to threatening slits. Anton grinned and looked away, staring at the floor. "Oh yes, I know of why you kidnapped Amanda; how you spouted your _master _plan to her." He shook his head in laughter and glanced at the angered Darius. "You sick freak…you come to Earth years ago a steal a single woman to be your bride? It's fitting what Hayden has done to you…"

Darius moved quicker then Anton could react too and his boney, wrinkled fingers wrapped around his neck. "Listen to me, _Anton_…" He hissed and drew Anton's face close to his. "Just because you were once Mesogog, don't let your insignificant power go to your head…that foolish Ranger may have taken my queen from me…" He drew him closer and Anton cringed at the blood red eyes. "…but this _is _my master plan." Anton was gasping for air now and Darius threw him back against the wall. "I suggest you watch your mouth next time, Dr. Mercer. I don't need you power to complete my plan."

Anton's chest heaved with each of his breath's and his eyes flickered to Darius' hand. It held a bluish-azure vial and his eyes narrowed. That potion looked familiar…

"I think it is time the Rangers meet an old friend, don't you think?" He glanced over his shoulder and Terrorsaurus moved into the room. Darius tossed the vial into the air and it landed into the monster's out stretched hand. "You have your orders, Terrorsaurus…do not return until your mission is accomplished."

Terrorsaurus sneered at Anton and then bowed low and respectfully to Darius. "Yes, Master." He replied in a low growl. With a crack of white-black light, he was gone. Anton's eyes shifted to Darius and they narrowed again.

"Step two of my plan begins now." He said and held out a hand. Energy gathered at his palm in the form of a crystal ball and he placed on a small stone pedestal that appeared. "Perhaps you'd be interested in watching?" He grinned and turned away. "After all…it was your intelligence that made all this possible…"

Anton's eyes went wide and beady. Now he knew what that potion was. He hung his head, staring at the floor as a few beads of sweat trickled down his face. _"Oh Hayden…I'm so sorry…" _He thought and then closed his eyes.

Thing's were about to get much, much worse.

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: OHHH! THE SUSPENSE! Doesn't it just kill you:P What is that Anton Mercer created? The Senox Potion, what does it do and why is Anton so afraid of it? And just what is Darius' **Master Plan **and how does Amanda fit into it? Find out in the next chapter -_

_May the Powers Protect You._


	10. Spectres of the Past Prt 1

_Summary: Terrorsaurus has been given a mission at Darius' orders. Just what is this mission and what is planned? What is Amanda's involvement in all of this?_

_A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the greatest and final series of the Hayden Arc. I'm afraid all of you are in for a very, very big surprise…_

**XXXXXX**

The wind howled long and hard that night as Hayden stared out the bedroom window. Tommy had offered for them to stay here the night, until Hayden could return Amanda home to her parents. His eyes wandered over the tree tops and drifted off into the distance. He could barely hear the roar of the waterfall above the savage wind. This disturbed him greatly. Sure, wind could get loud but this wind…was different. On a summer night the wind _never _got this cold…it was too cold. He looked away from the direction of the waterfall and glanced at the drive way.

This wind was an evil wind, one that carried an ominous message. Hayden turned away from the window and gazed at the sleeping Amanda. She laid curled up in the sheets; their clothes discarded at the bedside. He wanted to smile, especially after their night of love, but something itched at the back of his mind. It told him not to let his feeling's get in the way…to be wary.

"_Dragon, do you know what this feeling is?" _Hayden thought and pulled on his clothes slowly, not to wake Amanda.

"_Dread, Master." _The reply was simple and quick.

"_Why dread…? I feel so afraid of this wind…" _Hayden pulled the long, tan shirt over his head and glanced back at the window. The wind howled again, sending a heavy gust against him. He shivered lightly and pulled the sheet and blanket over his love.

"_All human's fear the unknown, Master. You'll never conquer it until you face it, Master."_

Hayden nodded and flicked his wrist. The morpher appeared and he moved out the door, a golden glow illuminating his body. "Gold Ranger, Dino Thunder…" He began, moving down the stairs. The golden light grew brighter and the wind outside became heavier and heavier. "…Full Power." He finished and snapped his hand to his side. The golden staff appeared in his hand and he threw the door open.

Standing there, amidst the darkness, was White Terrorsaurus. His blood red eyes flashed momentarily and he stepped forward, ready and anxious for the fight.

"Are you eager for another beating?" Hayden asked, stepping outside. The door slammed shut behind him. His eyes flicked left and right, seeing no reinforcements and then landed on Terrorsaurus. It stood calm and ready, as if it was waiting for him. "Then I won't disappoint!"

The two being's met half way and Hayden ducked over the first swipe and retaliated with a swift elbow to the gut. He rolled to his right as the Terrorsaurus returned it but struck only the air. Hayden swept his blade high and then threw down again, striking the monster twice across the back. With a single, mighty leap, Hayden flipped through the air, dodging the reverse swing of the claw's and landed at his backside again. His blade swept twice again and yellow-white sparks splashed against the ground, igniting the various patch's of grass on fire.

Terrorsaurus shrieked with pain and whirled around with a vicious clawed-backhand. It met Hayden's raised forearm and the Ranger returned a swift snap kick to the gut. The dragon-esc monster doubled over in pain and Hayden's leg fell into an axe-kick against it's head. Face met rock with a solid smack and purple blood spewed from it's…nose, if you will.

"You weak, insignificant fool." Hayden hissed, clutching the staff tightly. "This foolish game ends, now."

Hayden raised his staff for the final strike, but Terrorsaurus was up in a flash. Before the thought of blocking even crossed his mind, two massive clawed hands raced across his chest and drove a fierce knee into his stomach. Hayden cried out, finding himself in the same position Terrorsaurus was a moment ago and shook with pain as powerful elbow mashed against his neck.

Terrorsaurus moved away and Hayden collapsed to his hands and knee's. Then, before the Dragon's eyes, Hayden shattered into a dozen, golden sphere's and his eyes went wide as golf balls. A crushing heel mashed into the back of his head and Hayden flipped, landing hard on his feet. Terrorsaurus soared through the air and smashed into and through the cabin's door. Hayden gripped his glowing staff and raced forward. It shrank and morphed into the dagger as it swung through the air. Terrorsaurus had no time to react as it raced across his neck and face then down across his chest. He thrust a heel hard into its stomach and then backhanded it across the face.

As quickly as the onslaught came, Terrorsaurus returned it ten fol. His clawed fists mashed into Hayden's stomach several time's and hard in the face. With a single, lightning swift spin, he launched a sidekick into Hayden's chest and sent him flying through the doorway and crashing into bookshelf, toppling it.

"HAYDEN!" Ethan shouted, appearing behind Terrorsaurus in the kitchen. The monster pivoted and roared painfully as the Blue Ranger drove a thunderous snap kick into his sternum. Ethan fell into a turn and mashed his heel into the side of Terrorsaurus' head and it cracked hard against the wall, leaving a dent in the frame.

A blue-white aura consumed Ethan and his Tricera Shield raced in to meet the Dragon's face. The White Dragon hissed and patted the second stab away and clawed Ethan across the chest before turning to catch the incoming stab from Hayden. He shoved the staff out to the left, turned and caught Ethan's kick in his other hand, then swung the Blue Ranger into the Gold One's chest, sending them skidding across the floor.

Then time seemed to stop. Amanda's ear piercing shriek rang through the house and Terrorsaurus' head wiped to the stairs to meet her gaze. His constant, expressionless face twisted into one of extreme bliss. Before Amanda could even turn to run, Terrorsaurus had bound up the stairs and slammed her hard against the wall.

"Ah…there you are…" He said and slipped one hand around her neck. The other opened to reveal the vial. "Open wide, sweetie…" he said mockingly and shoved the vial into her mouth. She chocked and coughed as the vial liquid trickled down her throat. Her hands raised to his, squeezing them tightly as the vial emptied of it's content's and ran down her throat. He grinned, squeezing a neck a bit tighter and then turned, throwing her into the charging Hayden, sending them tumbling down the stairs. With a snap of energy, he was gone.

Hayden groaned as he lay on the floor, holding Amanda close. She squeezed his arms as her mouth hung open. Her eyes had gone from a clear blue to a black void. Her canine's grew longer, sharper and her screams turned into painful hisses. Suddenly, she drove both elbow's deep into Hayden's ribs and his arms loosened. She kipped-up almost effortlessly and half screamed, half hissed at Ethan. The blue ranger stood terrified at the sight before him and he staggered back. Tommy and Kimberly came rushing out of their room's and bolting into the kitchen. They, too, stood wide-eyed at Amanda as she jerked around to meet them.

Suddenly, a blue-white portal opened and Darius stepped out. He arched a white eyebrow as Amanda snarled and hissed at him. "Calm yourself…do you not remember me?" Darius said, holding out a hand.

Amanda glared at him for a long moment and memories she never experienced before came rushing back to meet her. Her lips peeled back into a grin and she bowed before Darius. "Yes…it is good to see you again, Master Darius." Amanda hissed, bowing her head low.

"As it is to see you, Nesiss." Darius said and laid a hand on her head. She raised a moment later and glanced at the rangers then down at the unconscious, demorphed Hayden. Darius flicked the cape of his shoulder and turned to the portal. "Come, we have a great deal of planning to do." Darius said and stepped through. Nesiss sneered at the rangers a final time and then stepped through as well.

All the Rangers could do was stare bewilderedly at each other…

**XXXXXX**

Amanda, Nesiss, looked at herself in the mirror with a happy gleam in her eye. The regal blue-purple mantle fit perfectly around her shoulders as it hung down behind her. She had replaced those filthy human clothes with the more appropriate black tunic of her previous self. Her fingers had gone deathly pale and bony; her nails growing nearly half an inch. She tucked the mantle closer to her and then turned to face Darius. He had a smile on his face as he scanned her over.

"Ah…you look beautiful, Nesiss!" Darius smiled and pulled her into a fatherly hug. "I'm so glad to have you back…"

Nesiss hugged Darius closed and smiled. "Thanks daddy!" She giggled and pulled away back to the mirror. She continued to fix up the costume as Darius stood behind her, watching.

"Do you understand your mission?" Darius said, arching a brow and folded his arms. Nesiss went serious as she stared at her father through the mirror.

"Yes indeed…kill the Power Rangers but leave Hayden for you." She nodded her head sternly. "It will be done, Master…"

Darius turned away and grinned broadly. "Good. Perhaps you should get some rest. Tomorrow will be a big day." Nesiss' face instantly lightened up and she bowed, trotting off. Darius stood still for a moment, gazing down at the floor. So far, the potion was working marvelously. Perhaps Anton wasn't useless after all…

His lips curved into a tight pressed smile and he stepped forward into a blue white portal. It was time to set Part B of Step II into motion…

**XXXXXX**

Anton continued to hold his head, staring at the ground. What had Darius done? He didn't really use that potion, did he? If he did…the results would be…catastrophic. "Oh Hayden…I'm so sorry…" he moaned for the fiftieth time. His eyes narrowed, hearing the crackle of the blue-white portals. He looked up to see Darius step through, a sinister grin on his face.

"I must say Dr. Mercer, you have impressed. That Senox Potion worked _perfectly_." He saw the look of sheer horror on Anton's face. "Nesiss has been revived and with her Necromantic powers, she will finally rid me of that pesky ranger problem."

Anton sighed heavily and buried his head into his hands. Darius stood there, watching him with a twinkle of delight in his eyes. This was perfect…Anton Mercer was finally breaking down. He turned to the portal again, grinning wider. "And who can I thank for this moment? You, Dr. Mercer…thank you Dr. Mercer for destroying the Power Rangers…"

As he stepped into the portal, it snapped shut behind him and Anton squeezed his hair tightly. This wasn't right…this can't be right…how could this have happened? The Senox Potion wasn't meant to be used for this…Right now, Anton Mercer had to make a decision. He squeezed his eyes shut and clutched his hair tighter as his entire body shook. Anton Mercer had to make a decision that could, would end up costing him his life.

With a single thought, the flood gate's opened and Anton Mercer relaxed. His body stopped shaking and the vice grip on his hair loosened. He seemed calm, almost asleep. Then, his head snapped and the blood red eyes pierced the darkness.

Anton Mercer decided.

Mesogog was reborn.

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: Ooohh…snap! He's back! And what's this about Amanda turning into Nesiss and being Darius' daughter? I bet you'd like to know :P_

_May the Powers Protect You._


	11. Spectres of the Past Prt 2

_Summary: Nesiss, the Daughter of Darius, is ready for her mission to destroy the rangers. Anton Mercer has submitted to the power of Mesogog and the evil Dino Demon has returned once more. What lays in wait for our Ranger's and just how much of Anton Mercer remains within Mesogog?_

_A/N: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am so evil. D So you all don't get confused, Amanda looks like Nesiss, that's why Darius kidnapped her. The Senox Potion changes the user into a person of their wishes; also grants them a special power. In Nesiss case, a Vampiric Necromancer. Does this mean Darius is a Vampire? No, but his wife was. Okay, now that the Nesiss problem is cleared up, ON WIT DAH STORY!_

**XXXXXX**

Hayden sat on the bench, staring at the dusty, rock floor. Billy and Hayley were at the other end of the Command Center, working on Wes' Chrono Morpher to upgrade the power. But none of that mattered to Hayden right now. What did was last night. Where did everything go wrong? How did it go wrong? He looked at his hands now, as if they were stained with blood. He had been defeating Terrorsaurus…and the next…it seemed like Hell was playing tricks on him. Amanda was gone now…with Darius again. Only this time, instead of being _his _Amanda, she was Darius' Nesiss.

"How…" Hayden whispered, clutching his head with still wide eyes. "Why did this have to happen? I just got her back…"

"Hayden?"

His head snapped up to see Kira standing there with Blake curled in her arms. He smiled lightly at her and then waved his hand to the seat before looking down again. Kira tilted her head a moment and then sat down across from him. "How are you holding up?" She questioned, gazing at him for a moment.

Hayden sighed and shook his head. "I haven't torn anyone to shred's yet, have I?"

She shook her head. "No, but that is what everyone's afraid of." She smiled and Blake giggled as he clutched the toy.

Hayden looked away with a sigh. "I'm just trying to figure out where everything went wrong…" He explained, squeezing his hands together. "One minute…I was winning, Kira…and then next…I was unconscious on the floor.

Blake poked at the holy ball and glared it as he tried to place the pieces in it. Kira smiled as she kissed her son's head and looked up at Hayden again. "You can't blame yourself, Hayden. You did what you could…you didn't know they were after Amanda."

"No, but I should have!" Hayden snapped, frightening both of them. He sighed and looked down again. "Sorry…sorry for getting angry…"

Kira shook her head and hugged Blake close as he looked up at her. He smiled and then picked up the toy again, trying to places the pieces inside of the ball. "It's okay, Hayden…you have a right to be angry." She looked up at Hayden with a smile and took a deep breath. "But you got to make a decision now, Hayden…whether you're going to let this drag you down or whether it'll make you better and stronger." She advised, standing up with her son. "Decide now, Hayden…"

Hayden watched her walk away and then looked down at the floor. Decide? Hayden looked at his hand, then turned it over to peer at his morpher. Yes, perhaps it was time to decide. He stood up and the all too familiar glow consumed him.

He decided to do something about it…

**XXXXXX**

The blue white portal cackled to life and Nesiss stepped out a moment later. She flicked her stringy brown hair over her shoulder and grinned as she looked upon the city of Reefside. Yes, it was time to begin her mission to destroy the rangers, but first…she had something to do. She moved down the street and into the intersection of traffic. A person slammed on the car break's but a simple, absent flick of her wrist demolished the entire front end of the car and launched the driver through the window and landing face first. Nesiss stopped and looked down at the man with a sadistic grin.

"Good…a shell to use…" She and extended her hand above the man. _"Khazar Shaul Heirden!" _

Her hand burned a emerald green and she knelt down, placed it against the man's back. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and melted into a crimson red. His mutilated face became even more mangled as the entire structure began to shift and split, then piece itself back together. Blue fur began to sprout across his face and golden armour consumed his body. Two golden shelled wing's ripped through his back and expanded out. Several black feathers fluttered to the ground and a black tail appeared on his back side.

"Welcome, Goldar." Nesiss said, grinning. "Rise…"

The New Goldar let out a low roar as he slowly stood up. His golden clawed fingers stretched several times and then an black rod of light appeared in his hands. It melted away to reveal the all to familiar gold sword. Goldar squeezed it in his hand, as if it was the first time feeling it. His lips peered back into a sneer and then looked at Nesiss.

"What is your mission?" She said, the emerald hue enveloping both hands.

The Alien Monkey opened his mouth to say something, then closed it as if he decided against it. A moment later, Goldar narrowed his eyes and grinned. "Destroy the Power Rangers…"

Nesiss raised her hands and grinned. "Good, my pet…" She said and let her arms extend out to her sides. "Go and destroy this petty city of Reefside…" A blue-white portal appeared behind her and the glow on her hands vanished. She turned, with a flick of mantle and stepped into the portal.

Goldar bowed as the portal closed and turned to many of the stunned onlookers and people in their cars. In order to kill a ranger, one must lure them out. Placing a hand against his mouth, he drew it away and golden beam of energy raced from it and sent a car, and it's driver to their death's in a fireball.

And killing innocent civilian's was surely the best way to handle it…

**XXXXXX**

The portal opened again and this time Nesiss stepped out onto the roof of a building. She looked down the front of the building at the sign: **Angel Grove Juice Bar.**

"Interesting." Nesiss said and waved her hand. The entire sign shattered into chunk's of broken concrete. She heard the shriek's of people below and grinned. "This looks like a good spot…" She extended a single h and the emerald hue enveloped it again. _"Khazar Shaul Heirden!" _She tossed the emerald sphere over the edge and it slammed into the ground, splintering it. "ARISE SCORPINA!"

One bystander happen to remember that name. Unfortunately for Nesiss this bystander happened to be the hip-hop king.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle…" Zack said, his eyes wide. "I _never _thought I'd see you again."

The Golden Armoured Scorpina hissed at Zack and raised her bladed boomerang. Zack, instinctively, reached to his waist and pulled out the morpher. He glanced down at it for a long moment and grinned. This certainly brought back a great deal of fond memories. He drew the morpher back, feeling its weight in his hand again and thrust it forward. He said the only three words in the entire world that made him feel complete…

"It's Morphin' Time!"

**XXXXXX**

Hayden stood on the roof of the building, watching as three more flashes of explosion's consumed the city. He could feel, in his bones that Amanda had been here and used her new powers. The golden wing's expanded from his back and he lifted into the air slowly. She had used her power and then vanished shortly after. He could feel the magical energies that lingered in the air. It was so familiar yet so different.

No, he couldn't let this interfere now. He had to stop what ever it was destroying the city. He raced through the air, choking the golden staff in his hand. In the distance, he could see the golden armoured monkey cutting down innocent civilian's and sending laser beams into cars and buildings.

Hayden stopped several building's away and just floated there for a moment. He knew that monkey…he knew that monkey well. _"Goldar." _He thought and squeezed his staff tightly. The gripped relaxed a second later and Hayden's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Goldar was dead…how could he be here?

Amanda…it was the only real conclusion. He choked his staff and raced for Goldar's exposed back. Hayden barred his teeth and focused intently on the Monkey's back. He was going to end this and that was all there was to it. This plan was so perfectly clear in his mind that he almost failed to notice that Goldar was now staring right at him. At the last second, he flipped in the air as Goldar's blade came rushing out to meet him and landed behind the giant monkey.

Hayden pivoted hard on his feet and slashed as his back. Except Goldar was unusually fast and pivoted, sweeping his blade around into slash block and buried his metal-clad foot into Hayden's stomach. Hayden clutched it as he staggered back several feet. That kick actually hurt…

He glared up Goldar and raised the now Dragon Dagger towards his foe. The Alien monkey grinned and they began to circle each other slowly. Goldar swung the blade through his fingers, left and right as he glared daggers at Hayden. For a moment, they were silent, only watching and anticipating moves several steps ahead of time. Hayden drew the dagger belt, the hilt near his hand and crouched low. Goldar's blade snapped out to face him and cool wind rushed across their bodies.

With a thunderous crack the blades collided. Hayden pushed hard against Goldar and knocked him off balance. He dropped into a sweep kick and removed the giant monkey off his feet and followed through with a flipping axe-kick that found home into Goldar's stomach. A rush of air escaped the armoured one and Hayden rolled back onto his feet, crouched low.

Goldar hissed and sent a beam of golden lightning into Hayden's chest that carried him into a nearby pile of rubble. Goldar kipped-up and clutched his blade tightly as he charged for Hayden.

He never saw the duo of Pink and Black heel's mash against the side of his face.

Goldar flew through the air and slammed into a car door, completely denting it. The Black and Pink Dino Thunder Rangers stood side-by-side, hands locked in ready position as they waited for Goldar. Hayden shook his head and slowly stood up, glancing at Tommy and Kimberly.

"Hayden, there's an attack on Angel Grove. We'll handle Goldar." Tommy said, glancing over his shoulder.

"We have some unfinished business anyway…" Kimberly added spitefully, gripping her bow in a vice-like grip.

Hayden nodded and his golden wing's expanded once more. Lifting into the air, he took off without a second's hesitation and now only Tommy and Kimberly remained to defend the city. Goldar had almost completely stood up now, still shaking some cobweb's out of his head.

"Ah…more Power Rangers…" Goldar grinned and raised his sword. Tommy and Kimberly fell into stance. "Black and Pink now?"

"Shut up Goldar!" Kimberly hissed and drew the string's of her bow back. "INFERNO SHOT!"

Goldar gasped and dove away as the car behind him exploded into a fireball. He rolled across the ground and sent a beam of lightning racing for her, but the Black Ranger had stepped in now, deflecting it with a wave of his staff. The building a dozen meter's away from Tommy shook with the explosion.

But Goldar had recognized that voice.

"Is it that sweet princess Kimberly?" Goldar said mockingly, drawing the blade to his chest. "Wait, if that's Kimberly then…" He jabbed a finger at the Black Ranger. "You're Tommy."

"ENERGY ORB!" Tommy hissed and slapped his staff out. Goldar gasped and launched himself into the air as the sphere crashed into the building and sent it up in flames. Right now, no one cared how much damage was done. To the Power Rangers, this was a Deceleration of War.

**XXXXXX**

He tried.

No, really, he did try.

Zack rolled across the ground and into the bench as he lay still for a moment. He had done everything he could think of to stop Scorpina, but she seemed to shrug it all off. Lazily, and weakly, Zack pushed himself up again and leaned against the wall as he panted. Scorpina stood in the middle of the parking lot, glaring daggers right at him. Zack picked up his axe again, shifted the weight into both hands and gathered himself up the best he could.

What he wouldn't give for the _other _ranger's to be here right now. No, that wasn't going to happen…the only other's who still had workable power coin's were dead. He let out a sigh and staggered slowly into the parking lot. It was time to give it another shot. _"All in the day's work of being a Power Ranger." _Zack sighed inwardly, raised his axe and then charged.

Scorpina eagerly awaited his charge.

Their weapon's high with a loud clang and Scorpina's forearm met Zack's roundhouse kick. With a moment's hesitation, she pushed his leg away, dislodged the blades and cut him across the chest with two lightning quick slashes that had Zack swearing up and down that she didn't move. He cried out, feeling her clawed hand dig into his chest and with a quick twist, she launched Zack into and through the air. He crashed against a car and rolled the roof onto the cement. Scorpina lowered her blade and simply waited again.

Zack slammed his fist against the ground, popped up and raced towards Scorpina again. Their blades clashed high, split and met low with a loud pin. Zack hissed and mashed his foot against Scorpina's leg and slammed his head hard against hers. She let out a painful cry and staggered back as blood trickled down from her nose. Zack shook his head of cobweb's and raced forward again. His axe slashed twice across her chest and twist, cutting her hard across the side. He fell into a final twist, swinging his leg high, but he melt the solid double-forearm block. She shoved his legs away, slashed him across the back and wrapped her arm around his neck, driving her clawed fist home several times against his spine.

Zack cried out against each punch and then spun in her grasp as she pulled her fist back. His elbow jammed into her stomach several times hard, then threw her into a nearby car. It dented under the impact and Zack charged again. He couldn't stop the onslaught…if he did, he was dead. His leg snapped out at the last moment and crushed viciously into her jaw. Blood spewed from her mouth and coat the car. Zack drew his knee back and drove if forward over and over, each time getting excessively harder. He reached down and clutched her throat, scowling beneath his mask spun, dragging Scorpina by her throat and put her head into the window.

Her leg came back and struck his back, pushing him into the car. She pulled her head out of the wind and raked her claws down his back. He cried out, feeling his suit – and skin – tear from the force. She again and again then jammed them deep into his shoulders. She turned and tossed him through the air and slammed into another car several feet away. With a single mighty leap, she sprang into the air and summoned the boomerang to her hand.

"SCORPION STINGER!" she screamed, running her fingers across the blade. It lit up a deep golden yellow and she threw it towards the Zack. He had no chance of really moving nor did he want to. He couldn't have found the strength to _anyway._ He closed his eyes, laid his hand back and accepted what was to come.

Scorpina landed on the car roof and snapped her fingers. "Checkmate." She whispered and the third car down erupted in a massive fireball. She stood up slowly and waved her hand as the boomerang reappeared. She jumped across the car to the smoking crater and smiled, seeing the bloody, slashing up Zack laying in the middle of it.

He wasn't breathing.

Scorpina looked up to see another ranger standing on the car several meter's away. He was decked out in gold with a dagger as well. She grinned and rested the boomerang against her shoulder. "Another Ranger awaits their death? Fine, I won't keep you waiting."

The Ranger did not move.

Scorpina broke into a ran and then sprang forward at Hayden, drawing her weapon back, ready for the final blow. _"He's not even going to d-"_ She felt his fist mash against her jaw and sent her crashing into the car with such force, it ripped the entire front of the car off and buckled the pavement several feet. Hayden looked down at Scorpina and she could see the vague red glow behind the visor. They were his eyes…and they spoke of nothing but sheer _hate._

Hayden jabbed the staff at Scorpina; the blade hovering only inches from her face. "Fire Shadow." He bit out, balling his fist. Scorpina's eyes widen as they flickered to the tip of the staff. Fire began to gather and then…it was all over. A massive cyclone of fire shot into the air and took the staff with it. He looked up into the sky, seeing Scorpina be ripped apart, limb by limb.

This was a sight that Hayden took pleasure in; a sight that he _loved._ Scorpina's dieing screams echoed through the forest, through the ear's of everyone for miles and most importantly onto the ears of Aisha as she sat on the bench, clutching her chest. She…had felt Zack's death through the Morphing Grid…the one thing that bound their power all together.

Hayden jumped down off the car and waved his hand. The Dragon Dagger appeared in his hands and he moved towards Zack. A moment later, the bloody mass that was Scorpina splashed against the ground with a disgusting squish. He snapped his fingers as she hit the ground and sneered. "Checkmate." He whispered and let his arm fall. Hayden peered down at Zack and his costume vanished. He fell to his knee's and let out a breath as he held his head in both hands.

His morpher chimed…

"Hayden here…" he said, trying to tear his eyes away from Zack.

"_Hayden…" _Billy's voice. He let out another sigh and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Billy…" He answered finally tore his eyes away, squeezing them shut. "I-I…arrived to late."

"_No, Hayden, it's…it's okay."_ He could still hear Billy sniff. _"It's…part of being a Power Ranger, Hayden."_

Hayden stood up and turned away. A black-white hue consumed Zack and lift into the sky. Then, he vanished within the light. _"Hayden, Nesiss is in Blue Bay Harbor and she's revived another evil." _Hayden let out a breath and raised his arm again.

"Who now?" He asked and looked away – this day was turning out to be very bad.

"…_Lothor."_ Hayden sighed and then nodded his head.

"Right…I'm on it…what's…the status of the Ninja Rangers…" Hayden asked, already cringing at the results.

"…_not good."_ Another wave of depression washed over Hayden and his hand fell. The golden glow consumed is body and he lifted into the air.

First Jason, then Eric, now Zack and the Ninja Storm Rangers? Hayden let out a single ear piercing scream and shot off into the distance. No more people where going to die…he'd see to it.

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: And so another one passes. Zack, The Original Black Ranger, is dead. Now it seems the Ninja Storm Rangers are as well. How much more pain and suffering will Hayden endure before he finally snaps and goes on catastrophic rampage? And what is Darius' outlook on everything? What is Omega and Terrorsaurus'? Maybe we'll find out in the next chapter…maybe not._

_May the Powers Protect _You._ It seems that it failed for Zack._


	12. Spectres of the Past Prt 3

_Summary: Hayden has defeated Scorpina and is preparing to head for Blue Bay Harbor to find the Ninja Storm Rangers. Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly deal with the newly resurrected Goldar. Can the rangers handle the threat that is Nesiss or have they finally met their match._

_A/N: Now I'm warning you all this story will NOT be long. Hell, I doubt it'll make it past 20 chapters, to be honest. This story was not meant to be long in anyway, shape or form. It was merely meant to clean up some lose ends and be the tie in for Story Three. A quick heads up for Story three: Those of you who liked Ninja Storm? You're in for a treat. :D_

**XXXXXX**

Somehow Cam new this day would come again. I mean, Evil can be defeated, sure, but it can _never _be vanquished, no matter how hard you try. Cam and the Ninja Storm Rangers…well, they tried hard only reach the inevitable outcome. Unfortunately for them, Fate always had a sense of irony – the evil you defeat, for some inane reason, _never _stayed defeated.

So when Cam had turned around and received the most vicious side kick he'd ever experienced in his life, he wasn't at all surprised to find the black, leather clad Lothor behind it.

Then again, maybe he was.

Mesogog had "killed" him again many years ago – quite humiliatingly too. In an almost literal sense, Lothor was Mesogog's toy. He was small enough to be one, give or take a few millimeters or so. What baffled Cam was how Lothor managed to grow big again? Perhaps after Mesogog died, all the effects of his powers wore? Whatever the case maybe, Lothor was back and Cam was about to die.

He wasn't surprised.

"Shit never goes right for me." Cam hissed and pushed himself up. He barely had time to stop the roundhouse kick before Lothor was already lashing out with right hook that had all the intentions of taking his head off. During his Ranger day's, blocking this attack would only have been difficult. Without the powers, it was damn near impossible. So, being the Genius that Cam was, he did the thing everyone else would be doing.

Tucked his head between his legs and kissed his ass goodbye.

The punch felt like a freight train took a detour into his face. Cam whistled through the air, skid across the ground for several feet and came to rest at a rather large stone. And didn't move.

Lothor stopped over to Cam, reached down and lifted him into the air. The Genius' head rolled to one side and blood trickled out of his mouth. For a moment, Lothor examined the former ranger, then shrugged and dropped him to the ground. "How unfortunate, broke his neck." He said and grinned. "All in a day's work, I guess."

"Resiliency must be a common trait amongst Evil Space Ninja's, eh Lothor?"

Lothor whirled around and gasped, covering his eyes from the bright, golden light. "Augh…let me guess, Ranger, one of your attacks is 'Shine On'?"

"You sarcasm never ceases to amaze me, Lothor." Hayden said as the light from his wings vanished and they curled into his back. "You're worse then a cockroach, Lothor. Unlike your relatives, you don't know when to stay dead."

Lothor glared and growled clenching his fists. Then, the battle was on.

Two laser blasts raced through the air and struck the whirling, golden staff and bounced in the opposite direction. Lothor gasped and threw his arms into an X only to receive the blunt of the end of the staff plummeting into his stomach. Blood spewed from his mouth and a tooth went flying as Hayden jammed it shut with a vicious, rising knee. Lothor heaved into the air and landed onto Hayden's snap kick and bounced into the air again. The staff whirled through Hayden's hands so quickly, it almost seemed as if it and his arm's never existed. As Lothor fell, he sliced up with the staff and buried the blade deep into his side. A painful scream escaped Lothor's lips but was silenced as his face buried into the soil.

Hayden jammed the blade deeper into the ground, pinning Lothor there and took a few steps back. The Golden Ranger watch Lothor claw at the ground as his once dark peach colored face began to go a ghostly pale. Hayden hissed angrily, gripped the blade and with a single, hateful roar, jammed both the blade and half the staff straight through him and into the ground.

Lothor let out a final breath and his eyes rolled up into his head, then fell to the ground. That was it…Lothor, the greatest rival of the Ninja Storm Rangers…was dead. Perhaps now they could finally finish Nesiss…and return Amanda. A sudden high pitched laugh echoed through the forest and the crackly voice frightened even him. Hayden whirled around to see Amanda, Nesiss, standing at the forest line.

"So you defeat both Scorpina and Lothor? Impressive, my love." Nesiss said, idly strutting forward, grinning all the way. "Not that it matters of course." She said mockingly, pouting her face. "They served their purpose well." She brought her hand to her lips, as if she was trying to stuff back the laughter. "By destroying the Black Ranger…and the foolish Samurai!" She threw her back and roared with laughter.

It took every ounce of will power Hayden had in his body to not lash against Nesiss. He knew that if she was struck down…Amanda would never come back. _"Hayden, that is a price you may have to pay."_ Dragon stated and Hayden's eyes squeezed shut beneath his mask. No, it wasn't a price he should have to pay…especially after all he'd done. _"You murdered." _ It countered, almost sadly. _"Fate, karma, luck, call it what you will, always posses irony…whether it be good or bad."_

"_But it's a price she shouldn't have to pay, Dragon."_ Hayden hissed and angrily ripped the staff out of Lothor's carcass. _"Why doesn't fate punish me instead of her?"_

"_Fate is punishing you, my friend…you took Cassidy and Devin from the rangers…now it'll take Amanda from you."_

"_Then I'm going to break that fate!"_ Hayden roared as he raced forward, lashing out with the staff. A sudden boned staff materialized into Nesiss hand and met Hayden's. He pulled away, falling into a twist and jammed it towards her leg, but a quick sweep pushed it off to the left and she buried her knee deep into his side. Pain flooded his body and his attack faltered for one single second. A single second was more then enough time the Necromancer needed.

Nesiss jammed her knee into his side again while drawing her hand back and lashed out with a vicious back-hand. Hayden twisted hard and crashed to the ground, his body going limp. On the outside, Hayden was perfectly fine – no bruises, no pain…just simply Hayden. On the inside, he was crying harder then he ever had before – even when Amanda had disappeared the first time.

No, he cried harder now because this time, he actually had to _watch it happen._ His hand squeezed into a fist and the other slammed against the ground and his fingers curled, digging into the soil. Slowly he stood up, grasping his staff in the process as he rose. As Nesiss watched her love, Hayden Christopher James, the Gold Ranger rise…she peered through that visor and deep into his eyes.

What she saw was frightening.

There was no Hayden James anymore. Hayden James died when he hit that ground. What stood before her now was a mere shell, empty of all life and emotion. This was Hayden James on the outside but on the inside it was nothing but pure, untainted, one-hundred percent sheer…

…Evil.

In his stead was _not _Hayden James, it was the Dragon that was his morpher and it was hungry. It hungered for her blood…for her life. And when that Dragon Extension raised it's hand, morphing into a long, slender sword…she knew she was in trouble.

And then the blade descended…

**XXXXXX**

The clouds loomed ominously over the city of Kyoto and a single blue-gold clad figure stood atop one of it's many building's, looking down into the streets. He pulled a single hand from behind his back, ran it through his silky black hair, then replaced it. Something was wrong; he could feel it in his bones. Something from a great distance was calling out for help. But the help was strangled…almost as if another force was fighting it.

Yet, the beggar seemed familiar – at least its power did. The power wasn't even close to his but it held the same mysteries, same questions and same goals. All answers lead to one and only one conclusion: this beggar, this cry for help…was coming from the very depths and soul of a Power Ranger.

So, the handsome man turned and gazed at the sky for a long moment. The sun was enshrouded by the dark clouds and the man only waited, watching patiently. Finally, when the cloud's parted the sun's beautiful ray's bathed him in a warm light, he smiled.

Pulling out a blue-gold…paper puncher…he retrieved a rather weird looking card from his other pocket and slipped into the place. Then he shouted five words that made sense in all languages:

"Tenkuu Henshin: Goolu Golu Goludijro!"

The man launched into a flip as a golden light consumed his normal outfit. Unlike his previous outfit, this was made of golden armour with splashes of a blue bodysuit showing. His shoulder pads pointed out slightly and engraved on it were mystical symbols – mystical symbol's that came from the heavens, granting him his powers.

Than, as if by magic, a golden cape sprouted from his back and the man wrapped it tightly around his body as he landed on one knee on the magic carpet. This man…this man was Hikaru…or Sungel, a Heavenly Saint of Magitopia. This man…was one of Magitopia's best and one of their most powerful warriors. This man was MagiShine.

**XXXXXX**

Tommy's back hit the wall and slipped down to the ground. Kimberly followed a moment later as she flew over the car and crashed through the market window. Goldar stood in the middle of the road, roaring with laughter. "Is that all you pesky brat's have!" Goldar taunted, clutching his golden blade. "You used to be an actually challenge so many years ago."

"_Yes Goldar…that's exactly the point…"_ Tommy thought, groggily standing. _"_Many _years ago, is right. '95 was the last time I ever saw your ugly face…here it is thirteen years later…"_ He looked up at Goldar through his mask and grinned. "And you're still ugly as ever."

Goldar's laugh quieted as her glared at the Black Ranger. He launched himself forward into a wide slash but the blade met staff and Tommy kicked his arm away, slashing the blade hard across the golden armour. Goldar roared and raised his blade to strike again, but Tommy ducked and cut forward, yellow sparks splashed against the ground as Goldar staggered forward. Tommy twisted, staff swirling through his hand and his blade rose to strike again. Golden blade energy coursed along the silvery staff and Tommy threw the blade again, cutting a long diagonal slash across his back. Energy cackled painfully against the Monkey's back as he let out a painful roar. An explosion overtook Goldar, ripping away several cars and chunk of the street and building.

Goldar simply stood up with a grunt, shook himself off and turned to face the Black Ranger. "How many chances did you have to defeat me, Tommy?" Goldar taunted, whirling his blade a couple times. "So many years ago, you had too many different chances to finish me off…to finally strike me down…yet you let me live." He clutched the blade tightly and charged forward, cutting Tommy across the chest and fell into a side-step whirl, cutting Tommy across the side. Golden sparks splashed against the street as Tommy collapsed to both knee's then to his chest. "You're mercy will cost you your life today!"

"_Energy Arrow!"_

Goldar looked up just in time to see a pink-white arrow careen into his chest and erupt in a blazing fireball. Golden was thrown through the air, into a car, through the car and finally came to rest a foot into the wall. Kimberly rushed out of the broken wall to Tommy and rolled him over to see him barely conscious. She smiled lightly, shaking him hard. Even thirteen years ago, fighting Goldar was _never _an easy task. Most of the time, their fights averaged between three and five minutes; their longest being a round-about seven minutes.

This battle had gone on close to twenty-five minutes and it seemed only they were tiring. Goldar pulled himself slowly out the wall and wobbled on his feet. Kim smiled beneath her masked. Perhaps she was wrong.

Goldar staggered forward, scooped his sword and stomped towards the two rangers. Kimberly grasped her bow again, creating another arrow and took aim. Tommy had reached for his staff and stood up at her side, but only had enough strength to make a half-crouch. He gaze dizzily at Goldar through his masked and glanced at Kim, seeing the energy cackling around the arrow.

This arrow had all intention's of taking Goldar down.

And by the state he was in, there wasn't anything in the world that would make him object. Unless of course your enemy is a giant monkey who somehow can leap like a frog, then perhaps he will.

But he didn't.

So like everything else, Tommy took the slash across the chest as the arrow completely slid past Goldar and took out the corner of the city block. Kim received a vicious punch to the head for her troubles. Tommy on the other hand, didn't look to pleased by the sudden blow. Nor did he particularly like seeing his wife's skull being beaten in, either.

So Tommy did what any other protective husband would do.

He kicked Goldar's ass.

For future reference, let me translate: when "kicking Goldar's ass" comes into play, it translates into "he tried but failed miserably."

Tommy hit the ground after a counter slash and Goldar loomed over him, roaring with laughter. Tommy tried to push himself again, but his arms were just too weak and he collapsed to the ground. His morpher flashed and his costume died away, leaving behind a badly bruised and mildly bleeding Dr. Thomas Oliver.

"You see now, Tommy!" Goldar said mockingly, raising his blade in the air. "YOU WERE DOOMED TO DIE AT MY HAND!"

_Why does time always stop for me at the most aggravating times? If I'm going to die, why do I have to _ watch _it as well?_ Of course then he realized why it stopped in the first place. Time returned to it's normal state, or well, Tommy's split second realization ended as Goldar's blade was ¾ the way to his head already. With a last burst of energy, Tommy spun off the ground as the blade cut through the rock and landed wobbly on his feet.

Goldar looked thoroughly horrified.

"No Goldar…" Tommy said as he waved his hand over the morpher. It was gone. He clenched his fist and drew it behind his back. "You end should have came along time ago. I plan to rectify certain mistakes."

Tommy drew his hand out and back, the golden coin shinning vibrantly in the setting sun. He thrust his hand out once more and twisted his wrist. "Dragonzord!"

Goldar had only a moments notice to realize that Tommy was already mid-flip before he even finished the world. His heel snapped against the side of Goldar's face and the force sent him spinning and crashing to his back with a painful, gut wrenching crack. Tommy flipped onto his hands and then to his feet as he whirled around, gripping the Zyusoken (Dragon Dagger) and played that infamous fanfare. It echoed throughout the ruined city and the blade burned a deep emerald green. Goldar staggered to his feet, but had wished he stayed down as fanfare ended and a chain of green lightening exploded from the Zyusoken's coin.

Goldar twisted through the air, crashed hard against the ground, but was quickly scrambling to his feet. Tommy raced forward, slapping a hard snap kick against Goldar's side and raced a clawed hand across his face. The Zyusoken came in with a long sweeping slash that caught Goldar across the chest and spinning away.

That fanfare returned.

The blade lit up an emerald green and Tommy whipped it at Goldar's chest. A grand fireball took the air as Goldar was thrown off his feet and crashing against the car. The Dragon Ranger was relentless in his assault. Tommy burst through the thick smoke, one hand out and clawed, the other gripping the Zyusoken tightly. Goldar roared definitely and swung his golden blade at Tommy's head, but a quick block and brutal snap kick had the entire car spinning around from the impact. Tommy flipped forward as the car slipped by underneath and landed next to Goldar. The Zyusoken fell across the Golden armour and bright yellow sparks splashed against the ground as Goldar collapsed to both knees.

"Goodbye Goldar." He said expressionlessly, raising the Zyusoken to his lips. The Fanfare played for a final time that day. As the clouds over head began to uncover the moon, a final green-gold flash illuminated the sky, and a dieing roar echoed through the streets of Reefside…

On this day, past mistakes were finally rectified…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: Alright, head's up boy's and girls. Zyusoken means Dragon Dagger. The Zyusoken is the Sentai equivalence to the Americanized version of Zyuranger, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. For more information of Super Sentai, see the link and click "Database" tab. You'll find information about all 29 current Sentai teams, including which one's where Americanized. For those of you who do wish to know, I'll tell you:_

_Zyuranger _(Might Morphin Season 1), _Dairanger _(Mighty Morphin Season 2) _Kakuranger _(Mighty Morphin Season 3) _Ohranger_ (Zeo), _Carranger _(Turbo),_ Megaranger _(In Space), _Gingaman _(Lost Galaxy), _GoGoV _(Lightspeed Rescue), _Timeranger _(Time Force), _Gaoranger _(Wild Force), _Hurricanger _(Ninja Storm)_ Abaranger _(Dino Thunder)_ Dekaranger_ (S.P.D), _Magiranger _(Current Sentai – Mystic Force), _Boukenager _('07 Power Ranger Season)

_Any who, know that's out of the way, we can get down to business. As I promised before, I HAVE NO GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY. People, I have no intention's to. The way I right is based on my mood. I write what I'm in the mood for. Because S.P.D is currently over and Mystic Force isn't schedule to start till February 28th, I don't have much Power Ranger life force. Magiranger doesn't cut it, considering there is only three more episodes of that as well – and the next episode for it, isn't till January 28th. So yeah, I'm not giving up and unfortunately, this story is almost over too. This was never meant to be long – I hope you understand this._

_Don't worry, the story this leads into will _not _disappoint. I promise you._

_May the Powers Protect You._


	13. Spectres of the Past Final

_Summary: It's the final showdown! Nesiss vs. Hayden, who will win? More importantly, what does MagiShine have to do with this?_

_A/N: I hope you're all updated on who MagiShine is, if not, again refer to click database and then MagiRanger in the expansive list. Lastly, click Hikaru and read up on him. Enjoy the final part to Spectres of the Past._

**XXXXXX**

Hayden Christopher James stood locked together, blade for blade with his former girlfriend. As he stared deep into her eyes, he saw the fear, the pain that she truly felt on the inside. It was like a part of her was fighting for control, to take back her body. Hayden saw all the love that the body, the spirit inside possessed for him. It was a love that was truly, truly unbreakable.

Unless one didn't care.

And Hayden didn't.

And this point in time, Hayden didn't care if this would was his mother, his sister, or his wife – this woman was a threat and she had to die. Even if killing her meant a life time of anguish and pain…a better world would benefit from it. So, Hayden did the one thing he promised himself he'd never, ever do to any woman…

He backhanded her as hard as he possibly could.

Nesiss let out a painful cry and their blades split apart as she stumbled back. The Gold Ranger charged forward, his blade cutting every which way, striking her hard across the chest, the arms, the side, the neck – she cried out with each painful blow. One powerful, snapping side kick sent Nesiss flying through the air and crashing into the near by tree. Hayden gripped his blade tightly and held it out to his side. Golden-red energy cackled at the tip and slowly began to spiral down the blade. He let one hand go and held it out before him, clawed.

This was his most powerful attack. This was the attack that had taken Hayden many months, almost many years to perfect. The blade lowered a bit more to the ground as the energy intensified around it. Something inside Hayden told him, begging him not to use this attack. But then the other half…well the other half was winning. This half of him _told _him to use it; this half was the side of justice. It was telling Hayden she had done wrong, even if the real spirit didn't want it.

The Shell that was Hayden listened to that half that made the most sense.

He raised the blade a bit and slipped his left leg out. That half said killer her. His eyes narrowed deeply, almost to the point of shutting and he drew the blade back one last inch.

So he did.

"SHOCKWAVE PULSAR!" He whirled the blade over his head, leaving a trail of cackling energy behind and then threw it down, unleashing a cyclone of golden-red energy. Nesiss let out a horrified, painful scream as the energy ripped through her body. Bolts of red energy slammed into her stomach, chest and side, piercing through each part. Blood splattered against the tree and ground as the energy tore through her skin, threw her muscle.

Then it vanished.

She collapsed to both knees, and her eyes wide and blank of any emotion. The spirit that was Nesiss screamed as it left the body and weaved together before vanishing in a white flash. Hayden covered his eyes, holding the blade close to his side. He let out a breath as he look at the broken form of Amanda and all the sadness and hurt one should feel; hit him like a ton of iron. The blade his right hand vanished with a golden flash and his protective suit shrank away; leaving behind a tear scared Hayden. It hurt to stand here and watch the very woman he loved die. But what hurt even more was the fact he was responsible for it. He took in a deep breath and looked up to see _another _Gold Ranger standing over the woman.

For some reason, he knew who this man was. But at the same time, he had no clue. Something about the aura he wore was so familiar, yet so distant and different. The Ranger looked up at Hayden and sighed.

"Hayden James, Gold Dino Thunder Ranger?" MagiShine asked, turning to him. Hayden nodded slowly, expressionlessly. "My name Hikaru and I am MagiShine…why did you do this?"

Hayden's eyes narrowed. "I had to, Hikaru." He bit out, clenching his fists. "Would you rather I lost?"

He was silent on that matter. "She isn't dead, you know." He said and turned to her. He waved his hand, chanting some phrase and she lifted into the air. A magic carpet slid underneath her and rushed forward, scooping Hayden onto it as well. "She only requires medical attention, Gold One. See she gets it."

Hayden nodded his head in a silent reply and thanks, and then looked down at his true love. Gripping her hand, he let out a sigh and let the golden energy flow between them…she was going to make it – he'd make sure.

Hikaru watched them leave and then whistled, summoning up his own Magic Carpet. He stepped up onto it and growled. "To the Dino Rangers…" He commanded and gripped the Magic Lamp tightly. He already missed saving Amanda…he would not miss saving them.

**XXXXXX**

Trent Mercer, Conner McKnight, Ethan James and Kira Ford all looked at the paper with studying eyes. The front page headline read: **"Earth to change Police Force – Kat Manx and Wes Collins co-develop prototype Police Gear for new Space Patrol Delta."**

"Interesting." Ethan said, sitting to Conner's left, peering at the paper. "S.P.D…ah yes, I remember now. Jack Landor's was the future Red Ranger."

Conner nodded, rubbing his chin. "He said Space Patrol Delta was created in the year 2025. That's only 15 years away."

Wes walked absently into the room with a cup of coffee in one hand and in the morning news paper in the other. "I see you've seen the headlines?" Wes said, looking up from the paper. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Why are you helping develop this?" Trent asked, tearing his eyes away from the paper.

"I guess some people got wind that two of the Time Force morphers still existed in this time." Wes said, holding up his morpher. "So, a few years before Eric died, a woman named Kat Manx, a cat-like female, and Commander Birdie…a bird-like male, approached me. They asked if I would lend them a hand in possibly duplicating the Time Force technology." He shrugged and took another sip of coffee. "The rest is as you see it."

"The headlines said you have a prototype developed?" Ethan said anxiously, arching a brow. Everyone glanced at Ethan and each knew where this was going.

"We do, actually." Wes said and fumbled in his back pocket. "I just got faxed the prototype design this morning." He handed the papers into Ethan's fumbling, greedy hands and laughed. "Kat says it actually works to!"

The design was simplistic; it took the shape of a rectangle and written vertically along the left, front side of the morpher was the letters S.P.D in red. The morpher itself was white with gold trimming and at the top were two red lights that would blink. Between them was a grey button that presumably activated the morpher. The second picture was the front of the morpher flipped down with a picture of Wes Collin's and some jibberish next to it. Trent and Conner looked at each other bewilderedly, having no clue what was going on, but Kira had a mild grasp on the concept.

"It says the Morpher doesn't draw off the Morphing Grid." Ethan pointed out, flipping pages again. "How is that possible? All our powers are derived from the Morphing grid?"

Wes nodded, taking another sip of his coffee. "You're right, they are. However, Kat has managed to duplicate the effects of the morphing grid into a technological way. So rather then draining the morphing grid with two sets of Rangers, there are two powers supplies, one for each ranger group.

"You never realize how far technology has advanced until you can create your own Power Rangers." Ethan joked, shaking his head. "This is amazing. Dude, you gotta hook me up with this."

Wes laughed and shook his head. "I'll see what I can do, man. No promises." He took the papers back and frowned. "Speaking of which, Kat is coming up today."

Ethan arched a brow.

"She's actually bringing the prototype up with her." He looked a little…disturbed. "Since you two are the only existing Ranger team, she wants to test it's power on the current team." He shrugged and sighed. "Because this is based off Time Force technology, S.P.D is far more powerful then Time Force is capable of producing. And it's rather ironic too – the year 2010's technology utterly crushes the year 3000. How interesting."

"She's coming up here with the prototype?" Ethan exclaimed with wide, wondrous eyes. To Ethan, it was like he had suddenly stepped into heaven for no apparent reason. They were going to test out the next generation of Power Ranger technology!

Wes laughed again and shook his head. "Yes, that's correct. You'll get to see just how power your possible replaces will be." His face went stern. "Remember, this is only a prototype, so don't be surprised if you completely overwhelm it."

"Any word on what suit's going to be used?" Kira asked, looking up from the paper now.

Wes nodded and sat down on the couch, smiling. "Yeah, for the prototype they are using my Time Force suit. They figured it'd be the simplistic way going about it, rather then develop a whole new design."

"In that case we will win." Ethan said, frowning. "Even for futuristic powers and suit's, Time Force can't mach the Dino Gem's powers. That much is clear."

Wes laughed again and shook his head. "No, not quite Ethan, I'm afraid it's a little more complex then that. Their going with the overall basic design of the Red Time Force suit, but it's completely upgraded. It has new powers and everything."

Ethan couldn't suppress his grin as he leaned back against the couch. Conner sighed. "Oh no…you've got Ethan in techno-mode and that's all were going to hear about." Conner whined and shook his head. Kira smacked him on the shoulder and he winced, looking back at her. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Ethan shook his head and looked over at Conner. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?" Conner rolled his eyes and looked away.

Everyone let out a laugh, but it was interrupted by the sudden explosion from outside. Ethan's head snapped to the window and he saw Terrorsaurus and Omega Ranger rushing towards them. "Guys, we've got company!" he shouted and bolted out of his seat. Everyone glanced to the window and suddenly rushed for the door as well.

Ethan threw open the door as the Dino energy consumed him and he leaped out into the air as several lasers blasts passed by, taking out several yards of trees. He fell into a roll and onto one knee, laser at the ready. Two precise shots stopped the charging monsters and the four other rangers rushed out side.

Conner, Trent and Kira raised their hands and flicked their wrists.

"Dino Thunder, Power up, Ha!" Conner and Kira shouted as their respective energies overtook them.

"White Ranger, Dino Thunder." He whispered, eyes narrowing. The white suit and sword materialized over his body and three Dino Rangers fell into stance.

"Time for Time Force!" Wes shouted, activating the morpher. A red glow consumed him as he slipped into an all to familiar Kung Fu stance and waited.

Omega and Terrorsaurus breathed heavily as they stared down their opponents. Omega gripped his sword tightly and slowly, side-by-side the two foes advanced on the rangers. They, too, had their weapons drawn and at the ready – a deadly serious look had passed over their face and posture. Too them, it seemed like this was the final battle of a war…the battle that would decide the fate of history.

If only they knew just how much truth there was to that…

The Rangers rushed forward to meet their foes head on. But unlike so many other times, they were more prepared. Omega met Kira and Ethan with a slash across the chest from his blade. He spun between them and drew his blade over their backs, sending them stumbling forward and charged again. Ethan whirled around, snapping his shield up to block the downward blow and Kira stepped in with two quick slashes of her Ptera grips.

Except Omega had moved fast…far faster then they thought possible. His blade snapped twice, parrying each dagger and then a third time, slicing the Yellow Ranger across the chest. She cried out and hit the ground in a spin, clutching her throbbing chest. Ethan had tired to step in, but Omega came in with an onslaught of stabs and slashes that put the Blue Ranger on the defensive. He tried his absolute best to block each attack, but one stab passed through and cut him across the side. He drew the blade back as quickly as he attacked and then cut the Blue Ranger across the chest and shoved him away with a vicious side kick.

On the other side of the field, neither Trent, Conner nor Wes was having any luck with the Terrorsaurus. Each strike that hit didn't seem to faze the monster and each blow from him felt a ton of iron came crashing into their chest. Trent rolled across the ground, clutching his chest in pain as Terrorsaurus whipped around at blindingly fast speed, back handed Conner's staff away and clawed him deep across the chest.

Two Chrono sabers descended for the strike, but Terrorsaurus evaded with amazing speed and backhanded-punched him in the face and stomach several times before jumping into the air and coming down with a swipe of his claws. Wes cried out in pain as he rolled through the air and crashed to the ground.

Trent was back on his feet with Wing Pentact (Drago Sword) in hand. Terrorsaurus whirled around to catch a slash across the face and the White Ranger stepped in with vicious snap kick that had Terrorsaurus flying through several feet before crashing into the ground. Trent hissed angrily beneath his mask and raised his sword at the ready position. Omega suddenly stepped in, white blade flashing. Trent moved back, snapping his blade against Omega's and grasped onto the Rangers wrist, drawing Omega close. Their blades were only a hand width away from each other's neck, but neither seemed to care at this moment.

Trent slammed his knee into Omega's stomach and their blades forcefully split apart. He wrenched Omega's arm down and snap kicked his face. The force lifted Omega into the air, but the youth yanked Omega down against the ground. Trent flipped high and far back through the air, landing several meter's from the downed Omega and sent a beam of spiraling golden energy towards him. Terrorsaurus stepped between it and swatted the attack away like a fly.

Next thing Trent knew, Omega was already in the air, blade in attack position. The White One had no time to evade the attack so he rolled to his right and prepared to strike himself. Except a 400 pound Terrorsaurus came barreling into him at high speed and suddenly crushed Trent against the side of the house. The white suit fizzled away and Trent slipped to the floor, unconscious.

By this time, the original three Rangers had regained their senses from the previous onslaught and were…kind of…sort of at the ready. Ethan wobbled he'd been drinking too much; Conner was breathing like he'd just run a marathon…and well, Kira looked like she just had a heart attack the way she clutched her chest.

But none of that stopped them from reading for the next onslaught. Terror and Omega rushed forward, blades and claws drawn back to strike. To their surprise, for one, Conner rushed forward and jammed his staff hard into Terrorsaurus' gut. He snapped the other end of the staff out and into Omega's face, sending him into a 360 and crashing to the ground. Quickly, he whirled the staff over his head, all the while side-stepping and brought it lashing down against Terror's back. The force buckled the monster's legs, surprisingly, and he crashed to the ground.

Ethan stepped in with a quick slash of his own shield. The thin, dagger like blade ripped through Terrorsaurus' face, taking a chunk out with it. He roared in pain and clutched his face, but grunted again as both Ptera grips jabbed into his stomach. Kira let the grips go and whirled around with a vicious roundhouse that forced Terrorsaurus to the ground…and effectively stabbing the grips deep into him.

Kira waved her hands, producing the grips again and three rangers came together. Wes had also risen from his temporary state of unconsciousness and summoned his blades as well.

"Lets put it together!" Conner shouted and the three Dino Rangers threw their weapons into the air.

As if by a magical force, their weapons bent, twisted, connected and fell into the hands of Conner. Kira and Ethan knelt down at his sides and held the newly combined weapon on their shoulders.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" They shouted and took aim at the struggling Terrorsaurus. "Ready, Aim, Fire!"

Wes connected the blades together at one end and whirled the blades out before him, creating a sphere of red-white energy. "TIME STRIKE!" he roared suddenly cut the sphere in half, sending two waves of energy towards the Terrorsaurus. The two attacks combined into one and the monster let out an ear piercing scream as the fire overtook his body. A red-orange explosion tore Terrorsaurus apart and a thick cloud of black smoke plumed high into the sky.

Their weapons split apart and they fell into stance again, glaring at the recovering Omega.

"Awh…started the fun without me?"

All five heads turned to the left and saw a beautiful, seemingly 25 year old woman standing in the middle of the road. She had long, curly brown hair with reddish-orange freckles along her cheeks. Her ears were cat like and her pupil's were two blue slits.

"Kat!" Wes shouted, looking relieved under his mask. "You're here!"

Kat Manx angled her right arm diagonally along her chest with the prototype morpher in her hand. "S.P.D, Emergency." She said casually and pressed the grey button. A red energy consumed her body and she was soon replaced with an all to similar Time Force-esc costume. On the right side of her chest was a thin badge with the letters S.P.D engraved in it and the belt buckle also had S.P.D engraved on it. Kat raised the two Delta Blasters in an X formation across her chest and grinned.

"Now lets party." She said and charged…

**XXXXXX**

Tommy laid in Kim's arms, smiling up at her beautiful face. He raised a hand to her smiling face and cupped her cheek gently. His thumb rubbed softly beneath her eye and smiled, mustering up enough strength place a soft, passionate kiss on her lips. Finally, after 13 long years of torment, Goldar was dead. Tommy let out a relieved sigh and curled closer to Kimberly as she cradled him in her arms.

She was happy, oh so happy to finally know Goldar had been vanquished forward…but she was also sad at the same time. Many people had lost their lives today – people who shouldn't have died. A good third of Reefside had been destroyed Goldar and at least, _at least _fifty people were dead. She sighed heavily and leaned down a bit, kissing Tommy on the forehead.

Selfish or not, at least she had her Tiger; her White Tiger. She smiled happily and cradled him close, just enjoying these moments alone. Only God knew that they didn't get enough of them…

"Kimberly Hart-Oliver? Thomas Oliver?"

Kim looked over his shoulder and Tommy sat up. Standing before them was a golden armoured man standing on a magic carpet. Kim and Tommy exchanged glances and then looked up at the new comer, nodding. He looked oddly like a Power Ranger…

"My name is Hikaru, MagiShine." He explained, jumping down from the magic carpet. "It seems I am too late to help you, as well." He said, looking around at the destruction. "However, I come with a message…"

Both Tommy and Kim were standing now, gazing at the apparent Ranger. "Message? What sort of message?"

"The Heavenly Saints of Magitopia have been watching you for many years now." Hikaru began, moving slightly closer to them. "For everything you have done for Earth, they are grateful towards and consider themselves forever in your debt." Tommy looked at Kim, then to Hikaru, raising a brow. "Because of the many years of service, the Heavenly Saints have agreed upon a reward for your service."

"Reward? What reward?" Tommy asked, gripping his wife's hand tightly.

"This." He said, and pointed past them.

Tommy and Kim whirled around with at confused expression. But that confusion quickly turned to surprise and then to one of happiness as tears shimmered in their eyes. A dozen meters away stood two figures that they new so very well…two figure's that would consider brothers.

Jason Lee Scott and Zack Taylor stepped forward with wide smiles on their faces. Jason held out his arms and shrugged.

"We're back…" He said and the lovers rushed forward to them.

Perhaps maybe this day wouldn't turn out to bad after all…

**XXXXXX**

Kat Manx moved exactly as her name suggested – like a cat. Her strikes were vicious, clawed strikes and an assortment of lightning-quick kicks, ranging from snap kicks always the way to tornado kicks. Her moves were so perfect, so smooth, that one would almost mistaken her for a swan instead.

Kat slammed her palm into Omega's chest and sent him reeling backwards. She gave him no time to recover as she flipped through the air again, driving her heel deep into his mask, sending him spinning around several, dizzying times. Kat landed on her back and kipped up, simultaneously reaching for the Delta Blasters and landed in a one knee crouch. She squeezed the triggers of the blasters rapidly, and a dozen red lasers slammed into Omega's chest and stomach. Yellow sparks sprayed off his body, splashing against the ground as he jerked with each impact of the lasers.

As quickly as the attack came, it ended. Kat holstered the lasers mid-stride and sprang forward into a front flip and drive both feel into the Omega Ranger's face. He fell back against the ground and his head smashed against the rock, sending a wave of dizziness through his head. A heavy blur settled on his vision and his mind was swirling so painfully that he barely registered the new ranger was looming over him.

"I thought you said he'd be hard to beat." Kat said, aiming the Delta Blaster at his face. "This guy was next to nothing.

Wes watched on with wide eyes. Was this the power of the new S.P.D technology? He looked over at the Dino Thunder rangers to see them with very unimpressed looks. It was…almost as if they'd _seen this before?_ Conner met his gaze and grinned.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Conner spoke, arching a brow. Wes could only nod in reply as he gazed awe-struck at Kat. She had disposed of Omega in record time. It was almost like it David vs. Goliath, except this time, Goliath won.

"You've seen this before, haven't you?" Wes questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"Not at all." Conner lied, narrowing his eyes. "This was the first we'd heard of it."

Wes frowned and then looked at Kat. She still held the Delta Blaster to Omega face. What would she do? Kill him? No, if this was a Police Force's technology, then she definitely wouldn't kill him. But the way her posture was…gave him a completely different answer. Or would she?

Suddenly a white portal opened several feet away and both blasters moved instantly to the target. Kat opened fire, but the white blade deflected the laser shots away. A wrinkled hand lit up with cackling blue-white lightning and Kat let out a painful scream as she collapsed to the ground – lightning sparking over body.

Before all of them stood Darius…

He looked over at Omega with the most hateful glare they'd seen yet. "You've failed me for the last time…" He said, moving slowly towards him. He paid the rangers absolutely no attention – as if he didn't care they were even there. "This time…you're failure shall cost you your life…"

Omega was on one knee now, panting hard. If he had heard Darius, he wasn't showing any signs of it. Now, his head raised and Darius hissed. "I sentence you to death…" Darius' blade raised of his head, but Trent had suddenly between Omega and Darius, Wing Pentact raised. The blades collided and Trent's knee's buckled from the blow. He held off Darius' blade as best he could, but his strength was failing him. Before any of the Rangers could rush to the rescue…an all to familiar figure popped up from behind Trent.

It was Trey, the former Gold Zeo Ranger…

He cut Darius across the face, slicing his cheek open and panted hard, clutching the blade. "Never AGAIN Darius will you use me!" Trey hissed, raising the blade for another strike, but Darius' hand extended out and blue-white lightning slammed into his chest. At the same time, his blades moved, parrying Trent's blade out wide and he directed the current of energy right into Trent's helmet. He cried out and slammed against the ground as the lightning cackled over his body.

"Z-Rex Blaster, Fire!"

Darius gasped and spun away as the massive fireball hit the near by trees and exploded, turning them into ash. Darius held his blade at the ready, an angry, loathing scowl settled upon his face. "This battle is not in my favor…" He said, a portal opening behind him. "I shall retreat for now…but next time Rangers…you won't be so lucky."

Before the Rangers could reach him, Darius stepped into the portal and it closed behind him. Silence had settled upon the forest now as three heads turned to face the unconscious Trey.

The Former King of Trifforia was alive and he a lot of explaining to do…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: DUN DUNN DUNNN! Omega Ranger is really Trey of Trifforia! And we got to see a younger Kat Manx in action as the first ever Earth S.P.D Red Ranger! I hope you all enjoyed this final chapter to Spectres of the Past arch for I know I enjoyed writing it! Stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_May the Powers Protect You!_


	14. Dino Rage

_Summary: Trey has returned to the Ranger Camp, Nesiss has been defeated along with Terrorsaurus and now, only Darius remains. Will Amanda survive the onslaught from Hayden, or will he finally lose his one true love? How will Ethan fit into the newest Ranger history of S.P.D and how will Wes fit in?_

_A/N: Oh….this is it people! The last few chapters. Dino Rage, I'm pretty sure you can guess who these chapters about. I'm glad you all are enjoying this story so far, for I write it all for you (And my darling Girlfriend She loves my writing! many kisses to her) If the last chapter wasn't obvious enough to Story 3, then I don't know what else to do I also dropped the Snow Storm project for another time – just lost interest. Enjoy!_

**XXXXXX**

Trent Mercer looked at Trey with a deep frown. The Former Omega Ranger truly looked like hell. He looked over at Kat and then shuttered. He couldn't really blame him for looking like hell either. After the beating Kat had given him, even he'd look that bad.

"So you want to start over on your explanation now that we're all here?" Tommy, Kimberly and the newly revived Zack and Jason had returned from their fights.

Trey nodded and took a deep breath. "Ah…where do I start? Vertox returned to Earth preempted. He didn't actually plan to return that day for another year. However, after he killed the Space Ranger's, or rather we killed the Space Rangers; he had lost connection with the Gold Dino Gem." He ran a hand through his short black hair and sighed. "He left me on some planet in the Gamma-Tri sector and the next thing I know, a year and half later, here comes Darius. I fought him, lost badly, and he put me under his control." He looked up at everyone, sighing. "And unwilling control, mind you."

"So who is this Darius anyway? He's been here for a while now and we know next to nothing about him." Trent said, leaning against the wall.

"There's much more to Darius then you understand."

Everyone's head's raised or turned to the doorway, seeing Hayden standing there. A smile settled over the group but then confusion when they didn't see Amanda. "Hey, Hayden, where's Amanda?" Ethan asked, tilting his head.

Hayden sighed and shook his head. "Pretty beat up…I suppose my Shockwave Pulsar was a bit stronger then I presumed. The attack tore her body to complete shreds." Everyone grimaced, looking at the floor. "Darius is a monster…" Their heads raised again with wide, studying eyes. "Darius is far stronger then puts out…he has two transformation's…the base, of which you've seen already. This is his…power conservation form. Because he is conserving his power, he's generally weak in this state…but more then a match for any ranger."

Trent sighed and looked away.

"His second transformation is what you need to worry about." Hayden continued, walking between the crowd and to the window. "In this form…his features change completely. He goes to a much younger state, one with great speed and power. He grows devil-like horns and he has the tongue of a snake. His face…it's a ghostly pale. His entire features change. He becomes very slim and wrinkly…almost looking as if he was burned…yet at the same time, painted the color white."

Tommy looked around at everyone's reactions. They seemed to be hold together well, except for Jason and Zack. They'd seen some pretty crazy thing's, but all their enemies had been completely justifiable in a way. They hadn't met Mesogog, or Queen Bansheera…or even Trakeena. They didn't know the true horror's that evil held…and probably still did hold.

Hayden turned to face everyone with straight, pursed lips and furrowed brows. "My powers in comparison…tsk…" He shook his head. "It's like putting a baby up against a Megazord."

"Ethan, I think you're plans of S.P.D have been suspended indefinitely." Conner said, letting out a sigh.

"Come again?" The Blue Ranger replied, leaning forward to look at him.

"Earth won't be here to have an S.P.D Force." The Red Dino Thunder Ranger answered and shook his head.

"Of course it will be." Kat said, folding her arms. "I'm joining this fight, as well. I haven't been on Earth for very long…but I've been here long enough to that I love it." He clutched the morpher tightly in her hands. "Plus, this will be a good try out for the morpher. I'll be able to see the flaw's with everything."

"Great…the fate of the world is being decided and she treats like a picnic!" Conner threw his hands in the air but grunted as Kira backhanded him in the stomach.

"Someone has to." Kat answered quickly with a grin.

"So do we have any option's at this point?" Tommy asked, hugging Kimberly close. It'd be…a long while since he'd been able to do this. He sighed lightly, wishing that he could do this for an eternity. Alas, Hayden's reply came and their hug eased just a little.

"Yeah, one." Hayden said, staring at the ground. "Run as fast as you can."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Great plan."

"You got a better one, genius?" Hayden hissed, arching a brow. "You don't know what his true power is like…you have no idea what it can do…"

"GUYS!" Everyone whirled around to see Billy bolting in from the kitchen, panting hard. "G-Guys…Mesogog…" He whispered, clutching his chest. "Mesogog is d-downtown…r-reeking h-havoc…" Trent shoved his way past Billy and threw the door open. No one moved for a long, long moment. They had forgotten about Mesogog…so wrapped up in trying to deal with Darius and Nesiss…they'd forgotten Anton had become Mesogog again.

"You guy's stay here…" Kat said suddenly, looking around at everyone. "Wes, come with me. This is another opportunity to test out these powers."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down!" Tommy said, clutching Kat's shoulder. "You don't have any idea what you're up against her, Kat."

"And you don't know what kind of power these S.P.D Morpher's really posses." Kira interjected. "You didn't see her thoroughly destroy Omega."

Kat smiled and pulled her arm away. "Thanks, Tommy, but I think we can handle this on our own." Kat smiled and the two left the room.

"That leaves the rest of us to coordinate the fight against Darius." Hayden said, one hand resting against his chin.

**XXXXXX**

A Ranger's life is one full of danger and self sacrifice. Being a Power Ranger is like giving up dreams and desires for the future – you're life is no longer your own, in twisted sort of way. Sure, you have basic control of your life; decisions, getting married, having kids and such, but when it comes time for duty…you don't have the choice of whether you want to live or die. You can only _hope _you don't die. But even then, hope is creation of humanity that is used to justify all outcomes – whether it be good or evil.

Trent stood in the middle of the ruined block, gazing at the Dino Demon at the other end. Mesogog ran one of his three black-gloved ringers across his chin and something that resembled a smile spread across his lips. "Hello, Son." The Demon hissed, pointing his finger at Trent.

"I'm not your son." Trent said and flicked his wrist. The DinoMinder (Drago Morpher) appeared and he left out a soft sigh. "To you, Mesogog, I'm just another fresh piece of meat." He raised his left arm across his chest and his brows furrowed. "White Ranger, Dino Power."

And that was that.

Demon met Angel in a flurry of blows with insurmountable strength. One had the power of hate, anger and rage behind it, while the other had the lives of hundreds screaming for justice…for revenge. A Power Ranger _never _fights for revenge, only justice. To fight for revenge is to fight for the very thing you're trying to defeat. Instead of defeating your foe, you would merely…empower it.

This time, Trent Mercer, fought for the revenge of the dead. Each blow of his sword was filled with anger. Each thrust of his blade was consumed in hatred. At this moment and time, Trent Mercer didn't exist – the only thing that did was the one time evil of the Dino Gem.

Trent cut Mesogog down the chest and then snapped a vicious sidekick into his gut. The Dino Demon staggered from the blow and hissed angrily, clutching his batwing-like blade tightly. Slowly, they circled each other, hissing and growling likes snakes and lions. Trent slipped his blade down, striking Mesogog's, then swept it in a wide-arch towards his face. Mesogog effortlessly slapped the blade away, then followed the momentum into a spin and then backhanded the White Ranger across the face.

Trent staggered several paces back, clutching his face. Anger boiled through Trent's veins as his hand slipped from his face. He turned fractionally and raised his head, staring daggers at the demon through his visor. Clutching the Wing Pentact firmly in his hand, he shifted and raised it out before him.

This was the "never-say-die" stance, if you will. To Trent, right now, it felt like he was holding all the power of the Morphing Grid in his very palm. He could feel the power flowing from the tip of the blade, down through his hand, up his arm and finally spreading throughout his body. The power was invigorating…perfect.

Trent's lips were pursed into a thin smile and suddenly, the sound of the Dragon echoed through his ears. He raced forward, leaving a blurry trail behind and cut Mesogog across the chest, before rushing past him. He stopped and spun on a dime, then charged again without missing a beat. His blade with the Dino Demon's gut, spraying yellow sparks across the ground. Again he stopped and again he turned, charging forward for a third time. Mesogog roared angrily, painfully, as the Wing Pentact cut across his back and side. Trent skid across the ground on one knee, rolling onto one knee, then leapt forward a final time.

Mesogog caught him square in the face with a sidekick.

Trent simply stopped, dropped and kissed the floor….painfully, he might add. He moaned and pushed himself up slowly, shaking his throbbing head. He felt a painful foot mash against his ribs and the air left his lungs. A second kick raised him off the ground and into a vicious axe handle. His face cracked against the ground again and he rolled away, clutching his face in pain.

Mesogog ripped his blade from it's resting spot and advanced on Trent with thunderous, grounding breaking smashes. Trent flipped onto his hands, then to his feet as he whirled around and slammed his boot heel into the Demon's jaw. Mesogog spun from the force and simply followed through with a cut of his blade. It met Trent's raised forearms and the White Ranger stepped in with a screaming right hook. Blue-black blood spewed from Mesogog's lower jaw and he gasped powerfully as a brick-shattering palm imbedded deep into his stomach. Of course, Mesogog only roared angrily and slammed his fist against his neck. To his shock, and utter horror, it didn't seem to effect the White One. Trent simply buried his fist over and over into his chest and gut, driving the Demon further and further back. He pivoted hard, mashing his heel into the rock-hard face and dropped to one knee, sweeping Mesogog off his feet.

"Give me…" Trent hissed and reached out, clutching Mesogog's throat hard. "…back my…" He raced forward, dragging Mesogog through the cement and sprang high into the air, swinging the Demon around like a rag doll. "FATHER!" Trent screamed and then descended, smashing Mesogog's face into the ground, completely buckling the scorched cement.

Trent panted hard, staring at the dust cloud for long moment. Each breath seethed with anger and Trent squeezed harder instinctively. A three fingered, black gloved hand shout of the dust cloud and slammed against Trent's face. The force lifted him off his feet and crashing to the ground.

Mesogog stood up, seemingly unharmed.

But then again, so did Trent.

"You can't beat me, Mesogog." He stated with a slightly cocky edge. "Too much of my father still exists in you…and he won't let you kill me." He turned completely now, facing Mesogog with a stern, serious expression beneath his mask. "You no longer possess the power you once had, Mesogog."

"We'll just have to see about that!" Mesogog roared and threw out his hand. An invisible wave of energy swept across the ground and threw the chunks of rock at Trent. Somewhere between dragging Mesogog through the ground and crashing back into it, the White Ranger had gathered his weapon again. Several quick and vicious strikes broke the shrapnel into tiny pieces and with a cocky twist of his blade, slipped it back into his sheath. Mesogog roared angrily, squeezing his fists and clutched his head. "You're making me ANGRY!"

Trent scoffed and then folded his arms. "Give it up, Mesogog." Trent said, looking away for a moment. "You don't have the power to defeat me, anymore. You don't even have the power to harm a fly." A golden sphere of energy rushed towards his face, but Trent batted it away and crouched low. One second, he was standing there; the next, he was rushing forward with unfathomable speed. Mesogog gasped and staggered back into stance, but Trent was far quicker then he. The blade cut across his chest and stomach, then across his leg and back. Trent appeared behind the Dino Demon, blade resting against his shoulder.

"Behind you." Trent stated arrogantly. Mesogog whirled around with a thunderous punch…but it met the open hand of Trent. "This time, Mesogog…" Trent buried his heel deep into the monsters chest, sending him flying through the air and skidding across the ground into a pile of rubble. "Don't come back." With a simple sweep of his blade, a dozen golden arrow's hovered in the air. Another reverse sweep sent them flying and stabbing into the Demon's chest. Each one exploded on contact, letting out a vibrant flash of golden light. Sparks showered to the ground as Mesogog staggered, roaring, screaming in pain.

Another set struck his chest and this time _blood _spewed from the wounds. Another set and then another, and another. Mesogog fell to both knee's, blood streaming down his once leather and two yellow eyes gazed deep into Trents. He raised the Wing Pentact and pointed the Drago-head at the Demon's chest. "Goodbye forever, Mesogog."

A golden, shimmering beam slammed into Mesogog and air let it with a fiery red-gold flash. Trent stood there, motionlessly as the fire consumed his Arch Nemesis and then finally take him away. He watched all this with an expressionless stance…but behind that mask, his lips where curled back into a victorious and relieved grin. Finally, he alone, defeated Mesogog…for what he prayed would be the final time.

When the smoke settled, Anton Mercer stood amongst it all. His brow hair was frazzled and his suit was scorched…but to Trent, it didn't matter. A white light flashed from Trents morpher and the suit shrank away mid stride. Anton extended his arms and Trent fell into them. They encased him in a tight, fatherly hug and for a moment they were together again – father and son. Trent squeezed Anton closed, his tears threatening to spill. "I thought I would never see you again, Dad…" Trent whispered, pulling back a bit.

Anton chuckled and shook his head. "There's no way you can get rid of me _that _easily." He smiled and pulled his son into another hug. "I knew you'd rescue me, though." He ruffled Trents hair and smiled. "You never were one to just…simply give up."

Trent blushed lightly and grinned. "Come on…we have to get back to the cabin…thing's…thing's are about to get much more interesting."

Anton took a deep breath and stared up at the sky. "Tell me about it…"

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: WOOT! It's almost done people - Just a few more chapters. I'll give you a little hint at what story 3 is about…did you ever, at all, have the thought that the two S.P.D/Dino Thunder team-up's just weren't good enough? Well, you're about to get the _ultimate _team-up, folks. In fact, the next story will be dedicated to Dino Thunder – S.P.D. We'll see the rise of S.P.D, Doggie Kruger's arrival to Earth, and just what Wes and Ethan's role is in this universe. Oh yeah, we'll also see the Dino Thunder Rangers be kicking some serious ass._

_May the Powers Protect You._


	15. Calm Before the Storm Prt 1

_Summary: The Rangers rest before the final battle is to begin…_

_A/N: All stories need a little calm before we get shucked right into the final battle, yes? Well, here this is _

**XXXXXX**

Hayden Christopher James stood on the edge of the cliff that overlooked the expansive sea and cried. The Doctor's words rang through his mind, shattering his dreams of grandeur. _"She didn't make it, Sir." _He squeezed his eyes shut as the tears trickled down his cheek. _"We did everything we could…but I guess she just lost the will to live."_

"You're sad, human."

Hayden whirled around and gasped, seeing the Dragon massive eyes peered right at him. He hadn't even heard Dragon approaching.

"Yes, I am." He said simply, turning away. "Heh…I just killed my girlfriend, how do you think I should feel."

"Sad." He answered and laid his head against the ground beside Hayden. "You did what you had to, Master."

Hayden squeezed his fist tightly and then sighed. "Perhaps Dragon, but was there more I could have done?" Yes, there was…he could have stayed in control of the gem…rather then giving into its influential power. He shut his eyes again and the stretched out atop of Dragon's head and stared up the sky. "Dragon, did you, or do you, have family?"

"At one point, Human." Dragon answered, snorting. "They died a long time ago."

Hayden sighed. "Oh…I'm sorry to hear that."

"Think nothing of it, Human." Dragon responded and opened eye, glancing at him. "I lived a happy life with them – I have no regrets." Dragon looked up at the sky now as well. "My son was a ruckus, I swear." His lips curled into a thin smile as he glanced back at Hayden. "Always playful and energetic."

"Sounds like you had a good time with your son." Hayden said, tapping his head lightly.

He snorted in return. "Until Vertox came."

Vertox. Hayden rolled his eyes and then sighed heavily, looking away. Vertox was the whole reason this mess started in the first place. Hayden's life had been normal…all the way up until Vertox had sent the Gold Dino Gem to him…"Vertox, eh? What'd he do?"

"Destroyed my planet and turned my wife and son…" His eyes opened for a moment, gazing half-angrily, half-sadly at him. "…into the Dino Gem you possess now."

Hayden raised his hand, staring at the gem. It was a wonder the gem was so powerful…it was the power of two dragon's combined and compacted into one. Hayden's hand fell and he closed his eyes. No wonder he was so loyal. Hayden rolled onto his side and the tears flowed harder. "Take us home, Dragon…take us home."

Dragon grunted and stood up. Hayden clung tightly to him, curled up. A sphere of golden energy consumed Hayden and Dragon roared before soaring off into the distance. Can't win them all…

**XXXXXX**

Ethan James stared at the S.P.D morpher for a long moment and then looked at the computer design. Kat sat next to him, frowning deeply. "The Morpher's putting out far too much energy." He said and picked it up. "Another use and it'll short circuit." Kat frowned and shook her head slowly.

"Do you see anyway of improvement?" Kat asked, glancing at the computer screen. The energy output was substantial but so was the attribute enhancement. "Possibly without losing the attribute enhancement?"

Ethan shook his head, rubbing his slightly fuzzed chin. "No, not at all; in fact, if you keep up with this kind of power outage, you'll not only destroy the morpher, but the person who uses it." He glanced at her then the morpher. "The energy transfer that comes from Delta Command-"

"Wait…how do you know about Delta Command?" Kat questioned, her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

Ethan coughed and shook his head. "Trust me when I say it doesn't matter." He stared at her with stern eyes. "Trust me…I doesn't matter."

Kat waved her hands and backed away. "Anyways, as I was saying. The energy transfer from Delta Command is far too much for the morphers circuits to handle." He popped open the back of the morpher, gazing at the circuits and boards. "Yeah, these circuits are shot – fired crispy."

Kat sighed and rubbed her forehead. This was not news she wanted to hear – especially after going through a trial and error test with the morpher itself. "Ethan, is then any possibly way we can force regulate the energy? We could redesign the inner structure, except rather then have the current of energy running through a few miscellaneous wires; the program could divert the energy through many different routes?" She shrugged and tapped a few keys, bringing up several schematics. "I mean these circuits's can handle a great deal of energy…their top of the line from KO-35."

Ethan frowned, looking at the schematic's and then to the morpher itself. "That's risky as well. One faulty energy transfer and you could end up blowing yourself up, or worse, short circuiting morpher during a crucial battle."

Kat hissed lowly and angrily. "We've got to do something to get these morphers working right, if S.P.D has any chance of getting off the ground…"

"But it's the only plan we have that stands any chance." Ethan said, looking at the morpher. "You have a maximum charge running through two circuits. If we can duplicate the design, we can add an extra two circuit's into it…that way, we can regulate a maximum influx under four strain's rather then two. It's splitting the power into fourth's, rather then halves."

"That means it keeps the full energy output plus the attribute increase…" Kat said, tapping her chin. "Boss wants two different morpher designs though – one for D through A squads and then one for the S-Squad." She glanced at him, and frowned seeing the confused look. "S-Squad is the absolute elite…if they can't beat the monster, then your proper-fucked."

Ethan ahed and then looked down at the morpher, studying it's schematics. "Is that the reason why you asked if we could increase the attribute outage without increasing the energy output?" He questioned, glancing at her. She nodded and leaned back in her chair. "Well, its possible…we'd have to find a balance between attribute and energy out put, and then tweak it to the point where the energy starts to rise. Whatever that limit is…well…that's your limit. So it's doubtful it'd be much more of an increase; perhaps a few points at the most."

"Hmm…" Kat glanced at the schematic's on the screen then closed her eyes. "What if we developed a new power for the second morpher?"

Ethan arched a brow. "That could take years."

Kat shook her head. "Not necessarily. Duplicating the Morphing Grid's energy took me only a several month's." She tapped a few keys and the schematic's faded into another document. "I can have headquarters send out a team of scientists and we can begin work on new source right away."

"Kat, I can understand the duplication of the Morphing Grid; that's one thing. Be we are talking about creating an entirely new _ranger source._ That's a completely different and out-of-our-hands project." Ethan said, arching a brow. "Be realistic here; where and how would we start?"

"With the Morphing Grid, of course." Kat countered, grinning. "We can expand and manipulate its power rather then _completely _create a new power."

"Hmm…this project is going to be a big one." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "How long have you been working on this?"

Kat smiled lightly and shrugged. "Since '93, I think. Earth's Delta Command, Zords and such are built…the only thing left is the Squad's morphers. Member's have already been selected…" Now she looked nervous.

"Who are the members?" Ethan placed the morpher together and tossed it onto the desk. He leaned back and folded his hands together.

"Well…there's not many S-Squad members right now…but there's Wesley Collin's as the Red Ranger…Lisa Tiger as Nova Ranger. A-Squad's Red Ranger is Samantha James, Blue Ranger is Chester Collins, Pink Ranger is Cassidy Collins, and the Yellow Ranger is Jasper Anshi." She leaned back in her chair, frowning. "We're currently training Squads, B, C and D."

"Have they been exposed to Range energy yet?" Ethan asked, staring at the ceiling for a moment. What if…

"Yes. Wesley is a give in, being the Time Force Ranger. Lisa and Tetsu are currently on KO-35 being trained for S-Quad." She shrugged. "Why?"

"I was thinking, rather then creating an energy new energy, why don't we duplicate the design of a currently established S-Squad morpher? This way, rather then trying to develop a new power source, we can simply increase the power outage. I mean, the more power we work with, the higher the actual attribute-to-energy limit increases. Rather then a few point's of an increase now, we could have double digit increases."

Kat nodded and tapped a few keys again. The screen faded to reveal another schematic. "Yeah…we can duplicate this, sure."

The Morpher was an unusual design; it was long, about a good four inches long with looked like…a bike handle on the side. In the upper middle was a gauge that determined which skill was being used and beneath it was the button to activate the morpher. All in all, the morpher was a very sleek design.

"Why do you need a second set of morphers, anyway?" Ethan asked, arching a brow.

"I wanted Earth to have its own S-Squad base as well, considering the frequency of attacks here." Kat frowned and lowered her head with a sigh. "It's not needed…but encouraged. I'm beginning to think it'd be easier to just let Headquarters deal with the training of S-Squad."

"Perhaps." Ethan said, rubbing his chin. "Well, let's run with the duplication of the S-Squad Morpher…or at least its technological aspects. It can easily be altered into a much more current version for standard Delta Morphers. We may even be able to get a finished product before the end comes."

Kat smiled bleakly then nodded. "Alright Ethan, let's try it your way." She said and let out a breath. "Let's try it your way."

**XXXXXX**

Conner and Kira lay sprawled out in the grass, staring up at the ever looming trees. Blake was laying atop of Conner, asleep, and hand one protective, fatherly arm draped across him – as if he was shielding him from something. Kira smiled, glancing down at her son, then to Conner as she rolled to her side. Conner returned the gazed and smiled. But Kira's fell as she looked down at her son again.

"Kira, honey, what's wrong?" Conner asked, his brows furrowing. "Is something bothering you?"

Kira sighed, her fingers running slowly across Blake's forehead as he cooed. "Conner, what if we don't live through this? I mean…who will take care of Blake?"

"…we can send him to S.P.D." He countered after a moment, frowning.

She punched his arm hard. "Conner McKnight!" She growled, her eyes narrowing. "That's not very reassuring…"

"What do you want me to say?" He said softly and winced as he shifted his arm. She still had a helluva punch. "That we're going to live through this fight to come home to our children?"

"It'd help…" She answered and shifted her eyes to Blake.

"Well I can't say that, Kira." He said and raised his wounded arm to cheek, brushing it softly. She slipped her hand into his and she kissed the back of it softly, teasingly. "I can't say that because out of all the Rangers here…only two of them have fought Darius…one he thoroughly obliterated…and the other he apparently was playing with."

"Well…at least if we do die…they'll be in good hands." Kira sighed and curled closer to him. "Space Patrol Delta? I never envisioned our son become a cop…"

"I do." He replied honestly, staring up at the trees. "Hell, generally when Rangers have kids…their kids become rangers."

"Think Wes' kid will become a Ranger?" Kira asked, glancing up at him. "I know Wes and Jen split up a while back, but their son is pretty into the whole Power Ranger thing…especially with the police aspect of it."

"Little Chester Collins? No…" Conner shook his head and laughed. "I could see him being a cop…you know, an S.P.D Subdivision, but an actual S.P.D Ranger?" He shook his head again. "Nah…Chester doesn't seem like that kind of person. He's too cool, too reserved something like S.P.D."

"I don't know…" Kira smiled and poked his head. "He's certainly interested enough in Time Force…"

"Well look at them!" Conner said excitedly, baring his familiar, toothy grin. "How can you not be interested in Time Force? I mean, come on…they capture criminals that cross over through time! How cool is that!"

She socked his shoulder lightly and then frowned. "Quite…or you'll wake the little one." Conner flinched and looked down at Blake as he cooed – fast, fast asleep.

"Naw…I don't think you could wake him even if you wanted…" He said and smiled, feeling Kira nuzzle her head against his shoulder.

"He has your looks, Conner." She said, glancing up at him. "Your handsome dimples." She grinned and reached up to pinch one, but he caught her hand mid-air.

"But he has your eyes, my sweet…" He said and kissed the back of her hand so very gently. Kira smiled and curled closer to Conner for his oh so protective warmth. Her eyes fluttered shut and without knowing it…she was fast asleep…

**XXXXXX**

Serenity's bright blue eyes shined up at Tommy as she jumped up and down, trying to reach for the peanut butter and jelly sandwich he was making for her. A firm, but gentle hand fell onto her head to stop her from jumping…but it certainly didn't stop her hands from greedily reaching for it. Tommy grabbed them and leaned down, giving her tiny fingers a kiss. "Why don't you go ask your mother if she wants one as well?"

"Okay!" Serenity giggled and rushed out of the kitchen.

Tommy smiled softly and shook his head. He placed the two halves of the bread together and he looked up to see Serenity peeked out from around the corner. Tommy smiled again, holding his hand. Serenity nodded and help up to fingers. Tommy smiled wider and handed the sandwich to his daughter. "One for you…" He began and pulled out two more pieces of bread. "And one for mommy…"

"Thomas Oliver! Don't you _dare _put that peanut butter crap on my bread!" Kimberly wailed from the living room.

Tommy looked down at Serenity and then winked. "We won't, Mommy…" They said together then snicker.

"Thomas Oliver, Serenity Oliver! I swear if I find peanut butter on my sandwich…" Kimberly's voice sounded threatening. "Someone is going to beating shoe for dinner!"

"…" Tommy just couldn't resist and his grin widened. "As long as it's not your running sneakers, it's okay with me."

He heard something hit the wall and he just grinned. He had a pretty good idea at what it was – her fist. But, he could only grin, for she knew she had to put up with it. This was his gentle, non-painful way of revenge for what she'd done to him so many years ago. They both accepted that and dealt with it.

He spread the jelly onto the bread, meshed the two pieces together and flopped it onto the plate. Ladies and Gentleman, here was Dr. Thomas Oliver's full course meal – a Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwich. How intriguing…

He let out a sigh, turned and handed it Serenity. "Take this into mommy, I'll be in with the drinks." He said and Serenity snatched it from his hands and rushed into the room. Tommy wanted to go to the refrigerator, but something told him to just wait. So he did. He waited…and waited…and waited. Ten seconds later the front door tore open and Trent walked in with Anton, chattering away.

Wait. Anton?

"Anton!"

Anton whirled around and arched a brow. "Hello, Tommy." He said and moved into the kitchen. He met Tommy's extended hand with a friendly smile. "Sorry I've been gone so long…" He said and glanced back at Trent. "Had some rather unexpected business."

Tommy smiled and shook his head. "It's okay, Anton…as long as you are safe…"He gathered his friend into a gentleman's hug. "Nothing else matters…"

**XXXXXX**

Anubis "Doggie" Kruger stood in an awe at the massive dog-like structure. Behind him were several hundred cadets – five of them in their respective colors; red, blue, pink, yellow and black. Anubis Kruger, Commander of Earth's S.P.D – Special Police Deltaranger – Command Center, smiled widely. Today was a special day. Today was the day that would mark the birth of Special Police Deltaranger Earth Unit. Anubis lowered his head for a moment, making a silent prayer and then turned to his squad.

"A-Squad, step forward!" Anubis growled, folding his arms behind his back.

The Five Rangers stepped forward and fell into the all to familiar horizontal salute. Anubis smiled thinly, nodding his head lightly. "Rangers…today is another mark in history." He said and moved forward, standing before the Female Red Ranger…Charlie Shan. "And from this day forward, we shall make history."

The crowd erupted with a crisp, loud "YES, SIR!" Anubis smiled.

"Today, with the birth of Space Police Deltaranger on Earth, will make a new beginning in this world's long, ripe history: Aliens and Humans shall live together, as one! They shall co-exist, live the same lives, work the same job's…" He moved down the line, gazing at his rangers and to the cadets behind them. He stopped at Kain, A-Squad Black and turned, moving slowly up the steps.

"Cadets!" Anubis shouted as he whirled around. He raised his hands in the air and A-Squad turned, facing the crowd of hundreds. "These five humans and alien's alike shall be Earths _first _A-Squad!" Cheers…cheers and more cheers. Anubis looked around at the cadets, seeing some anxiously talking to each other, excited about the prospect of alien's living among them. But A-Squad…A-Squad looked cold and bitter – exactly as he had trained them. Anubis…smiled. "And Cadets…" Everyone straightened now, going silent. "Welcome home…"

And the crowd roared…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: Sorry it took so long getting this up, but between a combination of writers-block and lack of Power Rangers has made it very hard to write. Anyway, this chapter is finally done. I hope you all liked the small little "Who's doing what" scene's, as the Prt. 2 shall focus on well…several different groups – Hayden/Dragon, Anubis/S.P.D and Ethan/Kat. Next chapter will be much longer and I _hope _it won't take me as long to get it up. Read and Review as usual!_

_May the Powers Protect You._


	16. Calm Before the Storm Final

_Summary: Ethan and Kat visit Delta Command to discuss the future of S.P.D; Hayden and Dragon share a bonding moment; meanwhile, Darius prepares his attack._

_A/N: Third to the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!_

**XXXXXX**

Kat Manx and Ethan James strolled side-by-side down the long, narrow halls of Delta Command. The walls were a dirty silver that had just enough shine for one to recognize it was clean, but just enough grime to give it a sturdy feeling. Hundreds of window's stood side-by-side and they ran the entire length of the hall, letting the brightly shinning sun illuminate the lightless hall. Needless to say, Ethan had a very impressed look on his face.

"Delta Command, eh? So this is the base of the new Power Rangers?" Ethan remarked, glancing at Kat from the windows.

"Special Police Deltaranger." She answered with a hint of satisfaction in her voice. "After this new threat…you and your friends can finally lay their morphers down."

Ethan frowned and stopped, staring at the ground. He'd never though of that…with S.P.D now, there was no more reason for the Dino Thunder rangers to exist. Once Darius was defeated…they would become ordinary human beings. He cracked a thin smile. Right, as if he could be something like that. Tommy, Kim, Conner and Kira…they'd lay their morphers down, sure. But there was the matter of Hayden…_ "He's glued to that morpher…he treats that thing like it's his unofficial child...but what about me?"_ He closed his eyes and gazed down at the metallic floor. Would he give up his morpher? Somehow, a part of him said no…then another part of him longed for it.

"You could always join S.P.D if you don't want to lay your morpher down, Ethan." It was as if she read his mind. He looked up at her with a giddy smile, but it soon vanished. Shaking his head, he looked away.

"No, it's no longer my time. Besides, we've held onto our powers way beyond our time." Ethan said and then moved forward. "Anyway, time to meet this eh…Doggie Kruger?"

Kat smiled and nodded her head. "Anubis Kruger…we all call him Doggie for short." She said and waved her hand to the door. "This way."

Ethan moved through the door and his eyes went wide. He had just died and gone to heaven…there before him was nothing but electronics; Intercoms, high tech computers, and alien technology – anything the genius needed. The only thing that was missing was the strange realization music when something good happens. Ethan looked down from the computers and the massive blue…scaled…dog…thing. Ethan arched a brow and glanced at Kat.

"I thought you said he was a dog?" Ethan said, pointing at Anubis. "He looks like a snake with a snout."

"Arugh…" Kruger hissed, barring his teeth at Ethan. The Blue Dino Ranger quickly took the hint and held his hands up in defeat. "If you don't mind Ethan, we have thing's to do."

Ethan coughed and cleared his throat. "Yes, Mr. Kruger, we do." He said and leaned against the small, round terminal. "I'll get right to the point on the reason I'm here…" He glanced between Kat and Kruger. "Based on me and Kat's analysis of the Morphers, we can successfully complete 5 Delta Morphers by the January 1st, 2011 deadline. Kat and I have also begun development on a Sixth morpher, incase. This one is called the Patrol Morpher. This will be reserved for you, should the Rangers require the assistance of a sixth ranger." He let out a heavy sigh and then glanced at Kat for a long moment. He saw the slight resignation shimmering in her eyes. "And to be quite frank Kat, Anubis, an S-Squad morpher is not possible in the time table we have set. We could complete it several month's after the opening and start the Earth S-Squad then…but as for the January 1st Deadline…not possible."

"So no S-Squad?" Anubis said and folded his arms, one hand rubbing his chin. He sighed and then nodded. "Special Police Deltaranger can do without. As long as we have the Delta Morpher's by the first, everything will be okay."

Ethan snapped Doggie the traditional S.P.D salute. Frankly, Anubis looked impressed. "Yes, Sir!" He said and smiled. "There is one other thing we'd like to bring to your attention."

"And that is?" Doggie said, arching a brow.

Ethan looked at Kat, waiting for her okay. She nodded a moment later and turned to the far end of the room, seemingly to work on something.

"It's about Wesley Collin's and his position on the team, sir." Ethan gave him a crisp salute.

**XXXXXX**

Hayden kicked the rock away as he strolled slowly through the forest, gazing deep into the greenery. Nowadays, he just seemed to get lost in thought, no matter where he looked – even if he was looking at someone. Amanda…it was the only thing that was on his mind. He sighed, looking down at the ground for a moment and then back up. How he had failed her…failed her miserably. He had lost her to Terrorsaurus and then…killed her…with his own two hands. He glanced down at his golden bracelet for a quick second. Then there was the matter with Dragon – his own family being taken away. He knew Hayden's pain on some sense.

"Dragon…do you think it's time to hand in the Morpher?" He asked, looking around the trees, glancing up at the sky. "I mean…after everything that's happened…do you think it's finally time to call it quits?"

"_We still have Darius to deal with."_

"Yes…yes I know." He said, stopping and closing his eyes. "I mean…after that…do you think it's time to part ways? To just…give up?"

"_You've never been one to give up, Hayden."_ Hayden could picture Dragon smiling. He knew him better then Hayden knew himself. _"You were always the one lifting everyone's spirits."_

"When I was killing them." He countered with a slight grin.

"_No. Even after Darius is dead. The Gem is you, you are the Gem. You – we – are connected."_

"Dragon?"

"_Yes?"_

"It's time to end it, Dragon."

"_What do you mean?"_

"It's time Darius paid for his sins. It is time we vanquish him."

"_Perhaps it is. But alone?"_

"Doesn't matter whether it's me, the other Dino Rangers, or all of S.P.D looming down on him…it's just time for him to die."

"_You know what to do, Hayden."_

He flicked his wrist, summoning the Dragon morpher to life. "Yes, Dragon…yes I do." And he called those sacred words for what he prayed…would not be the final time.

He was gone in a flash of sparkling, golden light…

**XXXXXX**

It was time.

Yes, it was finally time. Darius squeezed his fist shut as a black-white aura flared around it. His veins began to tremble and bulge; steam rose quietly from his clothed arm. The cloth shredded his muscles grew larger and larger before settling at almost 4 times their size. His chair splintered and cracked as the ground began to shake, knocking vials of liquid all over the floor. The Black-white aura raced down his arm and across his body, tearing away the shadow's as he let out a malicious and joyous laugh. He slammed his clenched fists against the arms of the chair and they cracked and shattered into tiny pieces of marble.

The laughter, the quakes, the sound…it all died. Only Darius soft, slow breath echoed through the halls of the now abandoned Underground Fortress. Clawed, pale-white fingers scooped up some of the marble from his legs and two thing, red eyes peered down at it from the darkness. By simply closing his hand, the marble cracked and turned to dust.

"Your end is here at last, Rangers…" Darius said, vampiric like canines shinning in the dull light. He leaned forward now, full consumed by the light. Three horns protruded from his head – one on each temple and one in the middle of his forehead. His entire body had gone a ghostly pale and his eyes burned an even darker red. "Goodbye, Power Rangers…" He said softly and began to laugh again.

The end…was indeed here.

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: Short, quick chapter to get us to the end. I've reviewed my story plans and found out that a DT-SPD team up story is not needed. It'd simply prolong the awesomeness of my next story, Special Police Deltarangers. You'll enjoy it, I know you will. Stay tune for the last two chapters…_

_May the Powers Protect You._


	17. The End is Here Prt 1

_Summary: The End is Here. Darius has arrived on Earth alone and he calls the Rangers out for one last battle. Can the Rangers muster the strength required to defeat this new menace? Or will they finally meet their doom…and will Earth fall?_

_A/N: The End is Here…that's all that needs to be said. Besides that this will be a long chapter._

**XXXXXX**

The blue-white portal opened with a crack that would have startled anyone near it at the time. At least, it would have if there was anyone really left in that particular city distract. Darius stepped out of the portal, clutching his knew found Broadsword tightly in his grip. The blade was a masterfully folded, six-foot blade that was nearly a foot wide. One side smooth and extremely sharp – the other side, jagged in all shapes. Darius snarled as hot breath flared from his nostrils. Since his transformation he had grown almost a foot taller and much thicker…much more muscular.

This was the true Darius – the Darius that was feared all over the universe. The man was responsible for many planetary destructions, including Mirinoi along time ago. Whole races fell with a sweep of his blade and many more simply threw them at Darius, giving it one last desperate struggle. None succeeded…

Except one.

"Kruger…" Darius hissed, squeezing the broadsword in his grotesque hands. "After I finish with these rangers, Anubis Kruger…you will be next…"

Before he could breath, before he could step, or before he could even think, his eyes flickered to the street. Nine suited figures stood in his path. The sun bathed them in its all encompassing ray's. It seemed like it burned into their armour, making it more grandeur then it already was. The first to step forward was Tommy and he reached for his Brachio-staff. He angled it out before him and let out a calm, slow breath. He looked back at his rangers – five of which he had served with on more then one occasion. He smiled beneath his helmet and nodded.

"This ends now, Darius…" Tommy said as the Rangers reached for their own weapons.

In the blink of an eye Darius was in motion. The sun, the most powerful thing in the universe, could barely see him move. In one fell swoop, he scooped Tommy's peanut sized head into his massive hand and glared down into his face mask. "Indeed it does, Doctor Oliver…"

And then it was on…

**XXXXXX**

This is the story of a legacy that would finally meet it's end today. Nine Power Rangers moved into battle, swinging, slashing, stabbing, crushing, bashing, flipping, twirling, parrying and riposting blades in every conceivable way, but none of it mattered. No, it didn't matter if it was nine or nine-hundred rangers, the outcome was the same.

For generations, a Power Ranger team protected the planet from anything that may harm it. Some were only children, some were teens while other's were adults. No matter the age, no matter the place, there was always five or six courageous hero's that would stand up and fight the very evil entity itself. In 1998, Andros, Cassie, Carlos, Zhane, T.J and Ashley, saved the entire universe from destruction. The year after, in 1999, Leo, Kai, Damon, Kendrix, Karone, Maya and Mike helped the Earth to expand to a new planet – all the while protecting the civilian's of the Terra Venture.

Then in 2005, 4 courageous teens and their wise science teacher stopped the Dino Demon Mesogog from turning the world back to one world by Dinosaurs.

But still, in 2010, the outcome was still the same. No matter how hard one fights or sacrifices, their power alone will not be enough to achieve their one simple desire.

In the end, the outcome was the same…the Power Rangers were going to fail and there was nothing they could do about it. Today, in 2010, the Earth would see it's Power Rangers, it's…Hero's fail for the first and final time.

In the end, Hero's just weren't enough.

So the Power Rangers did the only thing they could…they became more then just…Hero's…

**XXXXXX**

Thomas Oliver felt the ground splinter beneath his body before the pain could reach his senses. The one single second was all he needed to rise again. As Darius prepared for the follow through strike, Tommy pushed him into a flipping handstand, and called the Brachio-staff to his hand again. He swung it in a high arch, meeting the falling Broadsword and felt his leg's nearly shatter from the force. His knee's buckled instantly and his arms and body bent back further then one could believe.

Trent flipped through the air, landing with a solid kick to the beast's back, but it hurt his foot more then it hurt him. In fact, all the damage Trent could see was his boot impression on his back. Darius glanced over his shoulder and swung his back with lightning-like speed and simply swatted the pestering fly to the ground. He turned his attention to Tommy again, but this time from the sharp, shinning tip of a pink air resting right between his eyes.

"Hello, handsome." She said and let the string go. She watched in horror as the arrow simply whistled past his head, just barely brushing the stringy white hair away from his ear.

"Thank you, darling." Darius seethed and reached down with his hand, scooping her up like she was a feather. "That strand of hair was beginning to bother me." Kimberly stared horrified at the monster before her and the next thing she knew was the cement rushing up to her face. The ground splintered beneath the force and she felt the shockwave tear through the ground. Her body went as limp as a rag doll and the pink aura consumed her body and peeled away her protective armour. She let out a final breath and slipped into that long dream state.

"KIMBERLY!" Tommy shouted, completely forgetting about the struggle with the giant.

Unfortunately for him, that one second was all Darius needed. He threw his left arm into a vicious left jab that sent Tommy flying nearly a hundred feet across the road and slamming into the crumbled wall. Tommy let out a breath, his eyes wide with fright. Then, his black suit of armour left him and he slumped to the ground unconscious.

Trent panted hard, clutching the Wing Pentact tightly in his hand and rushed forward. Darius twisted unexpectedly, and swung his blade in a long, wide arch. Trent gasped and slipped his Pentact between them at the last, split second, but the force of the block send him flying into and through the wall. Without missing a beat, Darius followed the spin through, cleaving a car cleaning in half and sent the blade flying from his grip.

Ethan was his next victim. The Tricera shield absorbed most of the blow, but the force still had him skidding several feet back. He panted hard, his arms crossed in a protective X; the shield held out in front of him. Darius simply stomped forward and held out his hand, summing the blade to him again.

"You fools are like Cockroaches!" he roared and swung the blade into the air – it shimmered with blue-white power. "YOU REFUSE TO DIE!" Ethan gasped as the blade descended and smashed against his shield. He could feel his arm quiver from the blow and the pain and power rush up his arm. He winced beneath his mask, but cried out as Darius imbedded his fist deep into his exposed gut.

"W-W-We d-don't k-know w-when…t-to quite…" Ethan managed to bite out, his shield clattering to the ground. He collapsed to both knee's as the blue-white glow consumed his body and the suit vanished. "A-augh…I tried…" he whispered and collapsed onto his face, slipping into unconsciousness.

He then turned to the last of them – Conner, Kira, Hayden, Wes and Kat. He peeled his lips back into a sickening grin and clenched his fist and held the blade out before him. "Who's next…" He hissed as his eyes darted from one ranger to another.

"SUPER DINO MODE!" Conner and Kira cried out together as their respective aura's consumed them. Their dino spirit's screamed their battle cry as their human counterparts charged forward for battle.

Darius' blade swung down, striking Conner's staff, but slipped off and crashed into the ground. He gasped and winced, feeling the staff slam into his side and bite down hard on his skin. Kira flipped through the air and planted her heel deep into his face and the blow sent him staggering back several feet.

"AGAIN!" Conner shouted as they split apart and rushed in front both sides. Darius regained his balance and raised his blade a split second before the weapons of his foe's descended. They met with a long ping, but the raw strength of Darius over powered them and he shoved them through the air. They flipped and landed in a one knee crouch before splitting apart again.

Darius' eyes flicked back and forth between the rangers as they began to circle around him. He followed their movements step by step; his eyes never leaving each ranger for more then a second. As they returned to their original positions, they sprang again. The Grotesque monster's blade whistled through the air as it smashed against Conner's staff and sent him crashing hard into Kira's side. They both let out a painful roar and crashed to the ground in a heap. Their aura's consumed them, the suits died away and unconsciousness took them.

And then…there was only three…

Wes and Kat stepped forward, blades – guns – at the ready. Darius' gaze moved back and forth between the two, almost studying them. Wes raised the duo Chrono Blades and slipped into stance. Kat held the Delta Blasters at the ready, her eyes peering beyond the barrel of the gun, locking with Darius' wide, red eyes. She wasn't afraid. No, to be afraid was to admit one's own weakness. To be afraid…was to admit one's own weakness. In the middle of battle, coming to terms with your own power, your own fears would lead you straight to your death.

Without another word Wes and Kat raced forward to face their maker. Darius crouched down, slipping one leg back as he held the massive broadsword out to his right. He waited…he watched…he saw each of their running steps as they approached them – blades and guns ready to strike. Darius' eyes narrowed, seeing Wes spring into the air. His eyes followed him for a split second, seeing the blade slip over his head and angle down his back. Kat twisted her wrists, flipping the gun's onto their sides and Darius could see the pressure rush through her arms, down her hand into her fingers. She was preparing to fire.

He gave her no time.

Darius' left fist arched and smashed against Kat's helmet. The force brought her to abrupt, almost bone-shattering stop. Waves of pain crashed her body like waves to a shoreline. She could almost hear her own bones crunch and her organ's simply explode. Then she was in motion again, racing across the surface and smashing into a wall. A split second twist later and Darius' own blade met Wes' two. The Red Time Force Ranger dropped to his feet and fell into a classic Kendo stance. He slipped forward, using one blade to draw Darius' away and stabbed towards his exposed gun.

"_What a waste of talent." _ Darius hissed and suddenly reversed the blade's path, cutting of Wes'. The Time Ranger let out an audible gasp and failed to see the fist rushing for his face. He felt the cold, hard mask mash against his jaw and he staggered back several feet. Wes hissed, glancing back at Darius, still squeezing the sabers. Again he charged and this time, thrust both sabers for the demon's gut. Darius swiped his blade, parried them high left and raised his knee for a vicious strike.

Wes met it.

And for the first time, Darius actually looked surprised. This pathetic roach actually had the sheer strength to repel the strike. Darius sneered and threw a vicious right jab deep in Wes' jaw and then threw up his other knee, cracking the Ranger hard in the chest. Wes could feel the wind rush from his lungs and his body grow cold and tense. Darius simply lowered his knee as Wes fell to the ground unconscious.

And then there was one.

And he looked completely bored.

Hayden lowered one arm, as the other held his shoulder. "Oh, is it finally my turn?" he said and let out a yawn. "Gold Ranger, Dino Thunder." He said and pressed the small, golden button. His face suddenly became saddened…as he spouted the last of his words. "Full Power…" He whispered.

Darius grinned and held the massive broadsword over his head. "So this is where it all ends, eh?"

Hayden waved his hand as the golden staff shattered into a thousand lights. He took a single, deep breath and looked up to the sky. _"Please…wait for me Amanda…I will be joining you soon."_ A silent tear trickled down his cheek as he lowered his head to face Darius. "After witnessing you completely decimate my friends, I understand now that my power alone will not be enough to defeat you." He said and shifted, turning his body to face him. "…unless I am willing to sacrifice myself."

Darius' eyes narrowed as he lowered his blade a bit. "Stop speaking in riddles, Power Ranger. What do you mean?"

"SUPER DINO MODE!" Hayden cried out as his body cackled with lightning. His screamed fill the air as golden energy began to swirl around his body. He could feel energy joint in his body pop and crack. He could feel his muscles strain and tear. The sharp spikes protruded from his body as he clutched his head and screamed again. Golden energy erupted from his body and rushed out across the land.

Darius shook. Darius shook with fear. This was a fear that he had _never _felt in his entire life. The blade fell to his side, seeing Hayden bent forward as golden lightning snapped and crackled around his body; each time he twitched with pain. Now he got it…He had remembered the notes he read from Darius about the Golden Dino Gem. It was a gem that grew in power based on the users physical size. The smaller the body, the less power it holds. Darius snarled, clutching his blade tightly.

Hayden had just sacrificed his entire life to save the world.

With one last scream, the battle was on…


	18. The End is Here Final

_Summary: The end of the story is at hand…can Hayden do what 8 others failed at?_

_A/N: This is it, ladies and gentleman. The end of Spectres of the Past. The next story will Power Rangers: Special Police Deltaranger – Season 1 rewrite. Enjoy this final chapter…_

**XXXXXX**

Hayden Christopher James.

The Power Ranger that no one expected to exist. A teenager who was as ruthless and as hard as they could come. Look him straight and the eye and you would run with fear. After acquiring the Golden Dino Gem his attitude took an even further dive…straight into the depth's of hell itself. He had murdered two innocent people. A Power Ranger had committed the ultimate wrong.

But he didn't care then and he didn't care now.

But what he did care about…

Their fists cracked together and Hayden slipped his other arm up, grasping the massive demon's hand and yanked him forward with unfathomable mighty. Darius gasped, jerking forward and cried out, feeling the massive, spiked knee crash into his gut. Pain was all the demon felt…was all he could feel. It had felt like someone took a sizzling hot spike and jammed it into his stomach with the force of bulldozer. He suddenly cried out as the lightning cackled across Hayden's body and snapped into Darius. He threw his head back, letting out a scream as his muscles convulsed painfully.

"G-Give it up, Demon." Hayden hissed and suddenly whipped Darius to the ground. The crack that followed sounded like the first, loud snap of thunder rolling across the sky. Rocks sprayed against Hayden's body and face, but the Ranger did not flinch. "Y-You c-can't b-beat me…y-you never could…"

Darius' eyes flashed open at the insult and kicked his massive, hulking leg up into Hayden's left side. He staggered away with a cry of pain but had no time to even think about centering himself before Darius was looming over him, fist raised and ready to fall. Hayden stared Darius down for one split second. That was all the Golden One needed.

Still falling, Hayden had twisted, landing on both hands and thrust a single leg into a vicious, rising sidekick that nearly tore through Darius' gut. Blood spewed from the monster's mouth as it splattered against the rubble. Hayden retracted his leg a second later and pushed off the ground into a flip, landing a dozen meters away.

Darius hit the cold, hard ground with a loud thud and the Earth literally shook. Hayden panted lightly, staring at the motionless Darius. His chest rose and fell with each breath as sweat trickled down front of his face, leaving behind a long, warm wetness. Another blue-white cackle of lightning sparked around his body and Hayden cried out, clutching his shoulders as he fell to his knee. Another and another volt stroked through his body as he shivered with pain. His sharp blue eyes flickered to the Morpher as it sparkled several times.

"_Tch…it's going to blow."_ His eyes returned to Darius as he began to stir. His lips curled into a thin grin and Hayden shook his head at the irony. _"I'm going to be killed by my own damn suit…god, where's the irony in that?"_

Darius was halfway up now, shaking the cobwebs out of his head and he staggered back to full height now. Hayden panted hard and suddenly cried out as another volt surged through his body. He fell onto one hand now as the other clutched his chest with a vicious grip. Was this how it was going to end? His morpher was going to explode and in the process he'd take Darius with him…but along with the rest of the Rangers? No…that wasn't fair. _"Don't you dare explode yet…"_ Hayden hissed and forced himself to his feet. He heard the first thunderous step of Darius and he looked up to see the hulk beast panting hard; fire flaring from his nostrils.

"I guess…" Hayden said allowed as the two were now only a few meters apart from each other. Another hulking step brought them a meter and half away. "This is the end…" Hayden whispered and fell into stance. "…of everything."

And then they met…

**XXXXXX**

Tommy twitched and he shook his head lightly. He raised one hand to his head and winced, feeling the throbbing in deep in his skull. _"Concussion most likely."_ He thought and groaned, trying to move his muscles. They protested by tightening on him. So, he slapped his body and legs – further bringing pain to himself – and stood up. He let out a gasp and then sighed in relief as he felt his back crack in several different places. _"Who needs a chiropractor? Just go out fight your local neighborhood Hulk and have _him _crack your back…for free."_

Tommy dusted his clothes off and let out a see, seeing all the fall bodies. Trent came staggering out of the hole in the wall, shaking his own cobwebs away and Kimberly began to stir, albeit painfully. He glanced to Ethan as his Gem flashed and his eyes flickered open. They began to search the area and then locked with Tommy's. A moment later, he began to stand.

"_My Dino Gem isn't enough."_ Tommy frowned, looking down at his palm as the gem burned a deep, deep green and then slowly melted into his hand as the Dragonzord coin. _"It looks like we're going to need extra fire power…"_

"Hey, look!" Ethan shouted, pointing towards the street. Tommy looked up and saw Conner and Kat helping the stumbling Kira and Wes back to the group. "They're alive!"

Tommy smiled, but it was only a thin one. There was still one ranger missing…and he figured by the sounds of the battling in the distance, it was probably him. He looked down at the coin again and gripped it tightly. Righting behind his back, he gripped the handheld morpher and jammed the coin into it. He hoped, he begged, he prayed this would be the last time or the last day he would have to morph. There was a new set of Rangers coming around and it was to lay the morphers down.

He gripped the morpher again and drew his arm back. Trent, Kimberly, Kat, Wes, Kira, Conner and Ethan watched with wide eyes as their friends, mentors, or lovers face twisted into one of pure, undefined rage. "It's Morphin' Time!" He cried out and thrust his arm forward and twisted his wrist. The morpher flashed an emerald-golden hue as it encompassed Tommy with its warming light. "DRAGONZORD!"

Tommy flipped through the air and landed in the middle of the street. He glanced at the other Rangers, eyeing them through the black visor and then looked ahead again. He could see the splashes of lightning and heard the thunderous cracks from the battling ahead. He let out a low hiss and charged forward.

Darius' end was at hand.

**XXXXXX**

"_Hayden, Tommy has morphed into the Dragon Ranger." _Hayden hissed angrily, pushing blade for blade against Darius. This wasn't what he needed. He just needed the other Rangers to stay out of the battle. He needed the other rangers to get away from her so when the Morpher finally detonated…they wouldn't be caught in the blast. _"Dragon, can you tell the other's to stay back?"_

"_Not without Darius hearing me."_

"_Fuck…"_

Hayden jumped away as Darius staggered forward, walking right into the upward slash from Hayden. The massive beast cried out and staggered back, clutching his face as blood seeped between his fingers. He whirled around to see Tommy running up to him. He suddenly slashed his blade out, keeping him at bay. "Tommy, leave!"

Tommy gasped, his eyes widening beneath the mask. What did he say?

"Tommy, leave me now!" He raised his left hand, showing the cackling morpher. "The thing's going to explode any minute, and when it does, half this city is going with it!"

"What?" Fear was the only thing Hayden could distinguish in Tommy's voice: 100 pure, genuine fear. "B-But then…you…"

"Tommy…you can't save me." He said and rested his golden gloved hands on his shield. "You have to come to terms with that, Tommy. Now matter how hard you try, no matter what you do, say or think…you _can not _save me." He shoved him away and turned. "Now go. Get the other Rangers out of here." He raised the morpher, seeing the cackling lightning become thicker and brighter. "I say you have about a minute or two before this thing explodes." He lowered his hand and looked towards the recovering Darius. "Now go Tommy…and…do me a favor…" He glanced back at him a final time. "It's not fair to Conner…but tell him I loved him…tell him…he was the only person I ever considered a brother…and Tommy…thank him." He said and looked away one last time. "Farewell, my friend." He gave him a two finger wave, gripped his sword and rushed into battle.

Tommy's mind was blank at this point. He didn't know what was powering his legs to move, but they were. Was it because he believed Hayden? Or maybe because he had a duty – a promise – to do or to tell? He didn't know and he figured he may never know. The tears streamed down his face as the stumbling, aching figures of his companions – of his wife – came into view. They all stopped, watching as their mentor half ran, half stumbled towards them.

"We have to go." He said, choking back any signs of crying. "This city is about to be decimated." He said, gripping Ethan and Kimberly's shoulder.

"But what about-" Ethan back but was cut off by a firm no from Tommy.

"We can't save him now, Ethan. Come on, we don't have much time." He said and raised his arm.

But the brilliant yellow-white flash that blinded everyone brought the worst of the fears out.

Too late…

But then a miracle happened. Or maybe it was a stroke of luck? All Nine Rangers were consumed by their respective colors before the yellow-orange fire could rip them to shreds. They had been saved…and to Tommy? It just wasn't enough…

For not everyone would come home that day…

**XXXXXX**

_A minute earlier…_

"_Perhaps I should have told him the truth…"_ He looked down at the morpher. Tommy has less then one minute to run a hundred feet to the rangers another thousand to the out skirts of town. The Dino Gems increased speed…but you'd a miracle to get far that quick. Or maybe perhaps have super human speed. _"Oh well…not that it'll matter in the next few seconds anyway…"_

Darius was standing completely now and he wiped the blood away from his face. "I'll get you for this, Power Range-" He stopped at seeing Hayden hold up his arm. He saw the lightning cackling even harder around it now.

"In about 15 seconds, it's not going to matter." He said and let his hand fall. "You, me, this town and the rest of the rangers are about to go up in smoke." He shrugged his shoulders. "Go ahead. Throw some bricks at me, crush me with your massive strength. Hell, I don't even care if you beat me to death with my own weapon. Once this blows…we're all gone."

The cackling stopped and a yellow white light flashed from the Morphers eyes.

"No…no…" Darius began backing away. "It can't be…I DIDN'T COME THIS FAR TO DIE!"

Hayden took a deep breath and raised his eyes to the sky. A single, painful tear trickled down his face. _"And this is the end…"_ Hayden thought, smiling thinly. _"This nightmare finally ends."_ The sky was lit up with a yellow-orange flash and he felt the pain first. The intense fire ripped through body like a wildfire through a forest. He felt his skin melt first, then his organs and muscles…and finally his bones.

Yet, through the entire thing…he was simply smiling.

Even in the face of death Hayden Christopher James could not cry, could not scream or protest in any ort of way. He could only smile and life. He was going to where ever it was God chose for him – albeit Heaven or Hell. He no longer cared.

And then it was over…

The Last Ranger had died…

**XXXXXX**

_A/N: I decided to extend it one more chapter, the epilogue. And what I mean by "The Last Ranger" is, he's the last ranger to die by evil forces period. Well, for this set of stories anyway. Enjoy._


	19. Epilogue

_Epilogue: 5 years after Darius' apparent death, we learn what is happening with the other rangers._

_A/N: I'll put it like this: Surprise!_

**XXXXXX**

"Five years." He said, looking down at the mansion-esc log house. A thin smile came to his lips as his eyes flickered shut. He had so many memories of the old house; of Conner, of Kira, of Ethan…Tommy and Kim. A single tear trickled down his face and his eyes opened again. He couldn't bare it any longer…his heart was breaking again. "Its been so long…"

"_You're crying?"_ The Mighty Dragon said, glancing back at the golden-brown haired one. _"This is a first…"_

He opened his eyes and smiled, raising a hand to brush away the tears. "Sorry Dragon…life has been very lonely, my old friend." He knelt down, petting the giant dragons long neck. "…I feel empty inside within my friends."

"_Liar."_ He said and the stunned man stared wide-eyed at his counterpart. _"On more then one occasion have I heard you whimpering on my back at night. Too many, if you ask me." _The man looked away and sighed. _"You did not fail her and she did not fail you. Let the past be the past…Amanda is gone."_

"I know, Dragon…" He winced, a hand resting on his chest. "I know all to well."

"_Hayden…"_

"Yes, Dragon?"

"_We're home, aren't we?"_

Silence. Hayden Christopher James looked down at the massive log-house and then looked to Dragon, staring straight into his massive golden eyes. Was this truly his home? Home is where the heart is, they say, but Hayden's was gone – ripped out upon Amanda's death. He lowered his head and stared at Dragons back. But at least here…he could find solace and perhaps a peace of mind. He glanced to the morpher on his wrist. Perhaps more. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity to Dragon, Hayden nodded.

"Yes Dragon, we're home."

And with that…two smiles came to life…

**XXXXXX**

Tommy stared at the six gems. They sparkled under the golden-yellow light like diamonds but that was not what drew him to them. It was the many memories they had once held. For many of years him and the others had fought Evil; Mesogog, Vertox and then Darius. Each time, each battle, they seemed to lose a little more they loved. God only knows what one Ranger had lost. But that, as they say, is the past and this is the future. Tommy had far more to look forward to in the future and by the Gods he'd fight to keep it as well. He had a very beautiful Daughter with Kimberly and he still had the other Rangers. "Friends to the end" Conner had said; "Till death do us part" the Priest had said.

A soft smile came to Tommy's face as he reached out and pushed the lid shut. That was the past and it was over. Being a Power Ranger was no longer their future anymore. Ethan, Kat and Eric had created new Morphers and a new set of Rangers. Earth was in a new set of hands; ones that weren't so aging. Still…even now he was missing the thrill of going into battle, knowing it could be his last. It was something…he seemed to look forward to, strangely.

"Of course you would, Tommy." He said to no one, leaning on the bench. "Being a Ranger has been pretty much your entire life. Its not like you could really escape it."

He looked to his right, seeing the Dragonzord Coin sitting in a case on the wall. "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger, right Zordon?"

He looked away and then his left, the Zeonizers on the opposite wall. Albeit they no longer had the Zeo Crystals to function, they were part of Ranger history after all. Next to them were the Turbo Morphers; also without a power source. Sitting on the desk to his left were two morphers – the Quantum and Chrono Morphers. One had belong to the Late-Great Eric Myers and the other to Wesley Collins. The other four Chrono Morphers were safely in the hands of the Time Force Rangers. On the right side of the desk were another set of Morphers – the Wild Phones. They _had _power, but even since the Animarium and its Princess had vanished, they had lost all power. Now…they were simple piles of junk.

Tommy tore his eyes away from them and pushed off his desk. A door stood ajar to his right and he eyed it for a moment. It read "Museum" in big, bold, golden letters across the upper-center of the door. The Museum was where the rest of the Ranger history was house. All the old suits, weapons and even photographs of the old zords resided in there. Hesitantly, he pushed it open and flicked the light switch on the wall, peering in at the massive room. It had to be nearly a hundred feet by a hundred feet; the biggest room anyone had ever seen.

On the farthest wall were the Original Mighty Morphin suits along with the Ninja Ranger suits; pre- and post-morph. All their weapons hung on wall next to their respective suits; the Dragon Dagger sitting on one of the five columns in the middle of the room. On the left and right walls were Time Force, Zeo and Turbo suits; each with their respective weapons beside the suits. Pictures were hung on everywhere wherever there was space to put one. Some where of the zords, some where of weapons…some where of friends long gone. Tommy sighed and bowed his head, staring at the floor.

The Space Rangers specifically. They had died fighting Vertox on some planet he couldn't even dream of pronouncing. How he hated himself for sending them there…if he hadn't…they would still be alive to day. _"That's the past Tommy, its time to let it go."_ He said to himself and looked up, staring at the center columns. In the middle most was the Dragon Dagger with a golden light illuminating it. Surrounding it were more pictures; pictures of Tommy in the suit, in action and the emotional day he lost his powers.

"Cursed powers." Tommy scowled at the Dagger. "You just couldn't stay gone could you…" The Dagger flared at him. "Do you know how miserable you made my life?"

"Can you really blame the powers or the owner of them?"

"The powers of course! They ma-" He stopped mid-sentence and felt a chill curl up his spine. God he knew that voice…He shifted his stance and slowly turned around.

Standing in the doorway was all six feet, golden-brown haired Hayden Christopher James. He gave a nonchalant salute and smiled. "Hello Tommy." He said, folding his arms. "It…has been a long time, my friend."

Tommy wasn't sure if he had died and gone to heaven or if he was just seeing things. This couldn't be Hayden standing before him…he was dead – died finishing off Darius. Hesitantly, Tommy took a step forward, reaching out for this "Hayden." "Tommy…?" Hayden spoke, arching a brown brow. "Ah…Tommy, are you o-" He felt Tommy's hand grab his face, squeeze it; the other hand come up, grab his neck, then both hands grab his shoulders.

"You're real?" Tommy said, his eyes going wider yet.

"Tommy, man, you're starting to scare me with this groping. I knew you missed me but this is ridiculous!" Hayden said and slapped both hands away. "And yes, I'm real. You groped me enough to know…"

Tommy stuttered a moment and then took two giant steps back. "Ah…sorry." He said and smiled lightly. "B-But…how are you…still alive?"

He jabbed his finger at the Morpher. "This little baby keeps surprising me day in and day out." He said and rubbed it lightly. "When the users body is put at risk – ala power overload – the Dino Gem, upon explosion, sends a final surge of energy through the body that counteracts the energy discharge." He said and shrugged. "It's a failsafe to keep the user alive…"

"…so more or less you can't die then?" Tommy questioned, arching a brow.

"Not at all. In fact, I can die just like any regular person or ranger can." He shrugged and rubbed the Morpher again. "Its just a lot harder to kill me in Ranger form then it is to kill you." Tommy blushed deeply. "My Gem was created by Evil…and as you know, Evil doesn't exactly abide by the rules."

"I figured after all this time you would have gotten rid of the Morpher…there's no more reason for you to have it." Tommy said glancing from his wrist to his eyes again.

"…in exchange for the power and protection…" Hayden added and looked down at the morpher. "Your soul is sealed to the gem. So…I can't really get rid of the gem. The only way for this morpher to leave my arm…is if It was destroyed – upon which I'll die – or someone kills me."

"Oh." Was all Tommy could mutter, staring wide-eyed at Hayden. "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger. I guess there was some truth to that after all…"

Tommy looked up and gasped, scrambling to catch the jagged, black object in his hand. He looked down into his palms and saw it was the Black Dino Gem. He looked up at Hayden and saw him raise his arm. "For old time sakes, Tommy?" Hayden said and arched a brow. "Gold Ranger, Dino Thunder, FULL POWER!"

The long, golden beam exploded from his outstretched hand and was replaced by the golden staff. The energy coiled down his arm and shoulder, spreading throughout the rest of his body. His once crisp blue eyes were covered by the red visor and his rich mans clothes were covered by the all to familiar suit.

Tommy stared for a moment as Hayden held out the Dino Morpher. "Its been so long…" Tommy whispered, just staring at it. Hayden stood stoic and emotionless as ever, waiting patiently. He knew what this was doing to Tommy on the inside; tearing him apart limb by limb. Finally, Tommy sighed, snatched up the morpher and slipped it around his wrist. "…perhaps to long." He jammed the Gem into the morpher and snapped it out. "Dino Thunder, Power up!"

The black-golden light flashed through the room and Tommy sank back, angling the Brachio-staff to the floor.

And for once in a long, long time…Tommy felt whole again. He no longer felt like a piece of his was missing on the inside. It was back, replaced by the warmth of the Ranger Powers again. _"Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger."_ Tommy repeated to himself and closed his eyes. He let only a minute slide by, just relishing the powers once more.

And then blade met blade as the two friends pushed hard against each other. Yellow sparks splashed against their suits as they began to circle around one another; their blades screeching and grinding with each movement. They hissed against barred teeth again and split apart; each blade swinging back or high, ready to strike again.

Hayden stabbed for Tommy's stomach but the veteran stepped back, slapping his blade low and parried the thrust. He stepped in again, following through on the block as he pushed the staff high over their heads but received a vicious palm-strike to the side of the head for his troubles. Rattled, Tommy staggered back and collapsed against the wall, trying to right himself again.

"Full Moon Slash!" Hayden hissed, swirling the staff through his fingers as a golden tail of energy followed. End met beginning and Hayden snapped the staff back before thrusting it forward again. A split second later, the wall caved in on itself as Tommy flew through the air, slamming onto the table and sliding off of it onto the floor.

"Get up Tommy. I _know _you can do better then that." Hayden said, the staff resting arrogantly on his shoulder. "I shouldn't be _this _much of a problem for you, Old man."

A black glove slammed against the table as Tommy slowly pushed himself up. Smoke drifted off his suit, feeling the spine tingling pain rush down his spine again. Tommy shivered a moment, his knee's going weak again. Normally he hated pain; never enjoying it like this. But this…this was a different pain. It was a type of pain only a Ranger could enjoy.

Tommy hissed against his mask and suddenly shot forward, slashing it staff for Hayden's chest but only struck the rising block. Tommy fell against the wall and dropped to one knee as the staff sliced through the wall, plastering Tommy with large chunks again. The Black Ranger only had a split second to react as knee-met-face and Tommy found himself cracking hard against the wall. Another kick met the side of his head and he slid across the floor and tumbling down several stairs before coming to rest on the floor.

Yet Tommy still managed to stand, his legs wobbling beneath his weight. His body wasn't used to this rigorous fighting anymore and not to mention age was beginning to catch up to him. He let out a breath and scooped up the Brachio-staff again, adjusted the settings and looked up at Hayden again.

"If Earth was in danger again, you'd all perish in record time." Hayden said, the staff simmering with white-hot energy. "I don't understand how you could let yourself waste away."

Tommy brushed his suit off and snapped the blade to attention; jabbing it in Hayden's direction. "There's a new set of Rangers now, Hayden. Special Police Deltaranger." He said and slowly stepped up. "There's no more need for us to be Power Rangers."

"Police Rangers?" Hayden said, tilting his head to the right. "As if Time Force wasn't bad enough…"

Tommy stopped at the top of the stairs, his blade angled outwards, resting against Hayden's Naganata. Special Police Deltaranger not only exists here and now but they've existed for many, many years…far out in the universe."

Hayden slapped the staff away and jammed the end of his hard into Tommy's gut. "No!" Hayden hissed and twisted into a vicious wheel-kick that lifted Tommy high into the air and crashing hard into the stairs. "There is _always _need for us!" He whispered, the tip of his blade resting only a inch from his throat. "I don't care if there is one or one-thousand other Teams. The world still needs us."

Tommy panted lightly as he laid back against the ground, the suit shrinking away. Hayden's did the same, but the staff remained in his hand. "The world needs its protects, Dr. Oliver." He added and pulled the staff away. "And I'm going to continue to fight until my dieing breath." He turned and held his hand out for Tommy. "One way or another…I will see that this planet is protected…and I'll do everything in my power to make it happen."

Tommy looked at his hand, then to his eyes. Their hands locked and Hayden effortlessly ripped him off the ground and onto his feet. Tommy bent over, leaning on his knees as he tried to gather his wits about him. He looked to the Brachio-morpher on his wrist and then looked up at Hayden, seeing the fire still burning in his eyes.

Perhaps he was right after all…maybe there still was a reason to fight…

**XXXXXX**

Oliver Journal – the Final Entry

December 24th, 2015

_How do you tell your best friends that you're off to save the world again? To make matter worse, how do you turn around ask them to do the same again, especially after doing it for…ten long, painstaking years? The questions and the answers, I know, will not come easily. Kim will freak out and the others will be just as confused as I am right now. Why am I doing this again? I thought after Darius' defeat we could finally hang the morphers up._

_Hell, I thought we could do the same after the Dino Gem's power was drained after the fight with Mesogog. And what do you know, Billy finds a way to re-energize them using the Zeo Crystal. Stranger things have happened I guess…such as the Dino Gems _still _maintain a power supply. Billy said he wasn't sure how long the recharge would last and if it was even permanent. I guess we all got our answers, It seems._

_But enough about the moody stuff, I'm sure you'd like to know what's been going on the with family, right? Oh, things are going well. Kimberly and Serenity are still the loves of my life and Serenity is growing into a fine young woman. She's started school already and she seems to be doing rather good. Made lots of knew friends, considering this mansion of a log house is packed nearly every day with five or six people. The Dinner table is always full, whether it be with her friends or the Rangers…things are great with us. I truly couldn't ask for anything better…_

_Conner and Kira had another baby together! It was quite an exciting time too, considering we hadn't yet hung up the morphers. They have a daughter now, Aerial. Blake has taken quite an interest in S.P.D as well. He says it's his dream to grow up and be part of the Special Police Deltarangers. What an exciting dream to have. If only he knew who his parents were…_

_Ethan…is well Ethan. Ethan has helped design the current existing morphers for S.P.D and he also is the main software developer for S.P.D's main division as well. We don't see him around a lot anymore considering his loaded down with a great deal of work now. But I'm sure if I asked him nicely he'll come back…I think. Oh, and as far as him actually finding a girl friend…Heh…we're still trying._

_And yes, and then last but not least: Hayden Christopher James. Ever elusive and secretive. His reasons behind staying a Power Ranger, however noble, are questionable. Why stay one when there is already team? I guess, in his case he doesn't have a choice. But…I do. Why am I becoming a Power Ranger again? I don't _need _to be one again. Maybe its just because I desire the combat again…yeah, maybe that's it. Anyway, he still hasn't found anyone to be with, especially after Amanda's death. It seems he's only grown distant and quieter. He still comes around quite a bit, but it just seems he really isn't there…because he doesn't say anything. Oh well, I suppose he's still in shock or in trauma about Amanda's death. But its been five years…_

_There really isn't anything else to write except…Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger._

_Or should I say…Forever a Ranger?_

**XXXXXX**

_A/N:_ _Things have been very hectic over here and I'm really sorry about the lateness of this final chapter. My dad passed away in March and I'm just finally getting back into the mood to write. I thank you all for bearing with me and as I said, I'd never give up on my stories. Thank you all and please R&R!_


End file.
